KH2 Search of the Legendary Keyblades
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: 33 PAGE UPDATE UPDATE! SoraRiku! AerisSeph! Has Riku managed to find a way out of Kingdom Hearts? Are Sephiroth's true plans beginning to surface? And how will Aeris cope after finding out her murderer is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 1 part a

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

For certain goofballs that don't know, KH is a combined creation of Squaresoft and *Dare I say it* Disney.....

Slight warning. Some of you may have noticed that this fic has changed from PG-13 to a R rating due to the couples present. A little bit of angst will be shown in this chapter.

Now...on with the fic....

Oh before I forget...Happy Valentine's day!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

..........................................................................................................................................

Blood pounded furiously in my veins. My adrenaline racing pumping through my form as I rounded yet another corner, where I was once again competing against my best friend and rival. After all the years I had trained against my older companion, I never had he won a race, always having to deal with humility after each and every fight and run of never being the victor. But this time, this was no ordinary race and I wasn't about to loose hope just yet. I wasn't aware that when I began to delve into his thoughts, I began to loose my concentration on the race. A flash of silver was seen out of the corner of my eye and I was alarmed to see the older boy, sprint right past me, but not before giving me a smug grin and a forceful push off the ramp and into the water below.

"Riku!" I groaned, rubbing the water from his eyes with my gloved hands, hearing the rich laughter of his silver haired friend as he continued across the ramp to head up the ladder. I gave myself little time to recover from the small amount of surprise before swimming back to the shore, my sapphire eyes less focussed than before however I was far from giving up just yet.

"Hey Sora, have you decided to give up?" Came a cool voice above the coconut tress as I shook droplets of water from my unruly brown locks, standing up to see Riku looking down at me. He had his hands on his hips in an almost cocky gesture as his ice blue eyes twinkled in what seemed like merriment and humour.

My face frowned before an idea popped into his head.. "But you cheated..."

Riku couldn't help but grin. "Well 'you' said there was no rules, no restrictions right?"

I tried to keep the frown on his face, but failed. I knew that I was never the one to sulk or mope, and besides. I could never be angry at Riku for anything.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" I grinned, scratching the back of his head before strolling along the beach past the raft they had so recently crafted with Riku's expert craftsman ship and design, my findings of food and well....Kairi's constant reprimanding when Riku I began to slacken from time to time.

I began to slowly move further away from Riku, my shoes making firm footprints in the sand as my grin widened with every curious look my silver haired companion gave me.

"Sora, are you giving up already?" Riku questioned, an eyebrow raised as I made no response to his question. The silver haired teen frowned hearing no response before deciding to remind me of his earlier taunt that he believed I cared so much about. As if....

"You know if you give up, I win and I call the raft the Highwind and also...." the older boy paused, a sly smirk on his lips. "I get to share the Paopu fruit with y...."

Riku realised instantly what he was about to say next, as his face flushed in surprise at his mistake. However, he didn't have time to think of his slip-up as he felt the coconut tree beneath him shake as I ran forcefully into it, knocking Riku off his feet and into the air. The silver haired boy's cerulean hued eyes widened in shock as he awaited the impact of the sandy grounds. His arms flaying for some sort of hold before he felt the firm impact of a body beneath his and a large gasp of breath.

Riku paused, recollecting his thoughts trying to pull himself up before being pulled back down by his shoulders to be face to face with a certain grinning brunette, aka me.

"Uh.." I sweat dropped slightly. "I guess charging at that coconut tree wasn't such a good idea," I stated shyly as he paused to rub my now sore head.

"Uh... what made you think that?" Riku responded in a sarcastic manner, pulling away from the younger boy and getting to his feet, before handing his hand out to me to get up.

"Come on then Sora, get up." Riku urged, his gloved hand inches away from the brunettes face who seemed to be in some sort of thought.

I shook his head to the side. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Riku," I answered using my arms to pull himself up carefully, watching out of the corner of my eye for my companion's reaction and especially for any indications of worry.

"Why Sora?" Riku answered bending down, as his face tried to keep the look of concern from showing.

"Ugh...because..." I moaned, getting slowly to his feet as Riku watched me carefully. My plan was going to work and I couldn't help it, as a large grin made its way on my features.

"Cause I'm gonna beat ya!" And with that shout I sprinted as fast as I could across the beach and up the slope in what Riku could only believe was a mere few seconds. The silver haired boy blinked a few times in shock, before frowning.

"Why you!" The older boy shouted as he dashed across the beach, sand slipping into the soles of his shoes as he rushed after the brunette who was far ahead of him and I had now decided to pause in my run across the coconut trees to give a wide grin and a wave.

"SORA!" Riku cried out in annoyance as he made sure his fingers brushed the star logo across the stone before following my trail, his confidence growing as he realised that I was never quite the best leaper as he saw me attempt the last jump to the highest platform before misjudging the length of jump before falling down to the sandy beach below.

"I'm coming after you Sora!" Riku grinned running as fast as he could before leaping into the air, managing to soar over two coconut palm trees at a time, and land at the top of the platform I had failed to reach. A grin grazed his lips as he noticed that I was having trouble trying to climb back up the rocks, which he highly used to his advantage, once again gaining the lead.

Riku laughed out as he ran onto the wooden ramp looking down at me with high amusement. His long bangs of silver swaying gently in the breeze as he placed his hands on his hips, as if content to watch me suffer.

"Oh come on Sora! Even Kairi would've been able to jump onto the rock ages ago." Riku laughed, taunting me as I finally got onto the platform, before he continued across the ramp, jumping over the gaps towards the finishing line. Well...that's what he wanted to do.

Riku only realised until the last minute that as he decided to do one final leap to make it over the finishing line, a pair of hands grasped his legs and made him drop down with a thud on to he wooden ramp. The silver haired boy didn't even need to turn around and find out who had tackled him as he tried to kick his way out of my hold, making him loose balance as Riku and I toppled into the shallow waters below.

I couldn't help but moan as I felt my arm graze itself against a rock. "Ow," I rubbed my back noting how Riku had fallen behind me, obviously in the water somewhere. I stared over at the finishing line, just checking to see no certain blue and yellow clad silver haired friend nearby, before a cheeky grin lit up my features as I swam over to the finish line and crossed it. My victory pose was suddenly broken though as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my midriff. The first thought that it was Kairi faded away as I looked down and saw the pair of black gloves move to rest against the side of my hips. A blush crossed my face as I looked down at my shoes, when I felt someone's laboured breathing beside my ear and a few strands of silver rest softly against my shoulder.

"Heh...heh...You won Sora," The silvered haired teen smirked tightening his grip upon my form, making me shudder slightly as I felt myself being tightly hugged from behind.

"I...uh...Riku," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say as one of his hands moved up my chest to grasp at my necklace before finally moving across my shoulder.

"Sora, you beat me," Riku whispered inside my ear, his ice blue eyes focussing on me, or more importantly, my lips as my cheeks began to change into a very noticeable dark pink.

"I think you deserve a very special prize since our competing has now made it 1-47 to you," Riku said softly, his eyes sparkling as his tongue ran and moistened his powder pink lips. I couldn't help but shudder in response to his actions.

"Wha...what are..." I gasped out, my blue eyes widening in shock as I felt a pair of warm, wet lips rest themselves on my neck and Riku's fingers tracing small circles around my lower abdomen and lower, as I felt his hardness make itself known around my lower back. I couldn't help but arch my hips against his as I turned around into his arms, smelling the sweet arousal of lust and need from within his soul. His cerulean hued eyes showing the never ending depths of his want and passion as I felt my head begin to move closer to those, soft wet lips. My hands grasping around his neck as I forced myself upon him and his.....

..........................................................................................................................................

"Gah!" Sora screamed out, throwing the pencil out of his hand and across the far end of the room as he blushed down at the almost illegible scrawl that he had produced from yet one of his never ending fantasies. The brunette sighed in annoyance, rubbing his temple in exasperation as he reread his work, his mind reeling of past thoughts as with what he wrote about his past best friend, that how his once past memory of a 'innocent race' with Riku became that somewhat more that he dreamt of for the past few years since his disappearance inside the Kingdom Hearts. Sora told himself that he did not want to change and leave his past behind as just a mere memory, so in those three years he kept himself in isolation after failing to rescue his best friend. His own punishment that he had dealt upon himself knowing that whatever pain he was experiencing of loneliness was nothing compared to what Riku would have been suffering through within the depths of the darkness.

Although Sora's heart remained to stay the same, his body had crossed the age of puberty a while back as his defined muscles made themselves known after his heart journeys he had endured as his brown hair had considerately lengthened as some of his spikes had began to droop downwards.

After closing the Kingdom Hearts, Sora found himself back on the shore on Destiny Island where he had came to realise the loss of both of his best friends Kairi and Riku. The brunette had always believed that Kairi somehow made it back to her original home yet Sora couldn't help but mourn and dread where Riku was as he knew he was the last to see his silvered haired friend sacrifice himself when the door closed shut on the other side.

Unwillingly to believe that he would never see his friend Riku again, and that he was forever trapped in darkness, Sora rushed to find the door. The door on which brought the ruin in the first place as he tried to gain the light of his Keyblade to unlock the door. Yet, the possession of his Keyblade had been lost when Riku locked the door and he knew that the light in his heart was not strong enough to open the door after all the pain and loss he had felt reside in him, that sparked his darkness.

Sora made a promise to himself that day, that although he wasn't strong enough to travel back to Kingdom Hearts due to the loss of his Keyblade and the gain of darkness in his heart, he would never give up on Riku, and when he did meet him again, he will confess himself to his silver haired friend and hope that Riku would someday have the heart to take him in.

So now Sora was living alone on the Destiny Islands, where there was no sign of his other friends Wakka, Tidus and Selphie after all those years. The brunette assumed that it was maybe due to the fact that they had grown older and had decided that they were too old for fun and games on their own tropical island, or maybe it was the trauma of the heartless when they took over the small island. Either way, Sora had decided to live by himself, living through his past memories of his friends and the 'what ifs' if they returned. Occasionally Sora had the temptation to build a raft and try to finish Riku's dream for him, or even just go back to see if his mom was alright yet he refused to do so. He didn't want to indulge himself with happiness when he knew that there was a certain someone inside the depths of his heart having to deal with the darkness and self-sacrifice they foolishly let them self into.

"If Riku can sacrifice his own dreams for my safety, surely I can sacrifice my need until he returns." Sora sighed to himself, yawning with fatigue as he stood up from his table, picking up the few written pages of paper before padding across the room and towards his makeshift shrine that he created in memory of Riku. Bending himself on the floor, he pinned his story against his other random works that he created when he was in a nostalgia mood, where he would more than often have to let out his loss of Riku through words and pictures from his journey. The brunette grinned slightly at one of the rather crude pictures he had done far back in the past of Riku, that he could only tell that it was him by the bright yellow blob which was meant to resemble his shirt and the blue baggy trousers. Sora smirked to himself, picking up the picture in his hands as he traced the thick stripes of silver which attempted to illustrate the long ethereal strands of silver which was such a rare beauty that no mere picture could give it justice.

"Riku. I'm waiting for you buddy," Sora grinned slightly placing the picture back into it's original place, her sapphire eyes glazed over with nostalgia of the past and of the future where he and Riku's path will once then cross again. 

If only he knew how soon the fates had decided to cross their paths.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Estuans...Interius.............Ira........Vehementi...............Estuans....Interius.....Ira.......

Vehementi.....'

A thin sheen of sweat adorned his features as he arched his blade up and slashed in a 360' motion. His compact muscles contracting as he pivoted on his heel and in one fluid motion slashed the long blade downwards, doing a fast lung to his right, long tendrils of silver hair flipping over his bare shoulders, before thrusting his large weapon forward in both of his hands as he pivoted once again to finish his kata, before a sharp pain made itself known within his wrist In instinct released the blade in his hand, as it clattered to the ground while he doubled over in pain.

His pale face cringed with the pain that emanated from his hand as he stared down at the dark mark which laid there from his previous struggle of the choice he had so recently decided. Of choosing whether to live in the darkness and suffer or end his life and await the eternal rest his dark heart had so craved.

Yet he knew that every time he had held the sharp blade between his trembling fingers, when he tested the sharpness of his weapon causing crimson blood to trickle down his arms and splashed down onto the pavement, he just knew that he couldn't go that step further. It was if someone was watching him from above, when the darkness was just too much for the young warrior to cope. It cast its light of hope, diminishing the darkness if only for that moment, as if to show that hope still remains and that the darkness will soon fall when his light shall come.

His light was Sora...

Every moment since the accursed day he left Destiny Islands, his hometown, his friends he felt the darkness search him, pulling away at the light that now glowed so dimly in him as if summoning him to fully accept his fate with the darkness. Yet the proud warrior always clutched albeit small the light that he himself had created knowing that only with the light of hope that he would escape his entrapped prison of darkness. Well... that's what he made his slowly growing heart to believe.

*Clap * Clap* Clap*

With a quick pivot on his foot, the pale hair warrior turned instantly to look in the direction of the figure. Although his eyes were concealed by a thick black band, he didn't need his eyes to realise who was standing there. The darkness radiating from the unknown individual made the silver haired warrior see the form just as easily as if he removed the blindfold across his eyes.

The dark chuckle then clarified the young warrior's suspicion after the awaiting for the echoing of the clapping to end.

A dark smirk grew on the older figure's features as he walked towards the silver haired warrior, the smirk widening as he saw the younger fighter tense up and materialise his two weapons in his hands as if awaiting an attack.

"Heh, Riku you have improved in your techniques, yet you broke your kata. Come now, are you having doubts of the darkness?" Came the scornful question from the older man's lips as Riku raced his head, his eyes blazing in anger which went unseen to the other warrior.

Riku frowned ignoring the question. His experience with dealing with the darkness and especially those who have been tainted with it, grew with each day, as he knew that any faults or manipulations on his already weakened heart would then cost him his life, or more importantly, his light.

The younger warrior paused for a moment, contemplating what to say before choosing the blunt and arrogant attitude.

"What do you want Sephiroth?" The blindfolded fighter growled, his arms wavering with the weight of the Keyblades in his gloved hands realising from past experience to expect the unexpected when dealing with one certain 'One Winged Angel'.

Sephiroth shook his head in amusement, his silver bangs swaying in the breeze as he stretched his charcoal feathered wing. His black gloved hands were held calmly at his sides, as he didn't even attempt to take his Masamune sword in his hand. This showing in itself the power and control he knew he possessed as he looked upon the younger fighter.

"You hold intelligence Riku. Not that I am surprised. I expect such insight from my apprentice," The swordsman commented gaining pleasure from the sharp hiss of the younger silver haired fighter.

Riku scoffed looking away for a moment.

"You only said you would train me. No strings attached. Say what you want then leave."

The older silvered haired warrior ignored biting back at the previous statements before deciding a different approach. He knew that what he was about to say Riku would find vital to know since it was beneficial to what he so longed to seek.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, flipping his long strands of silver over his metal shoulder pads.

"Heh, I see you are in no mood for sparring or knowing information about seeking the light out of the darkness."

Sephiroth turned to look at Riku and awaiting the expected response. And the correct response he did get as Riku's back arched in surprise, his face instantly turning to look in the black clad swordsman direction

Riku held his mouth agape for a few moments before concealing his surprise at the satisfied smirk his older mentor was showing. "What did you say?"

Sephiroth laughed turning back around to face his student a hand on his hips as his eyes were filed with dark amusement.

"I thought you did not want me to talk,"

Riku couldn't help but bend his head down in discomfort. "Go on then. You always said you needed no consent from anyone."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at that answer as he began to walk towards the younger man, leaping down the dark staircase which was almost unnoticeable due to the lack of light in the area. "Good. You are learning well."

The white haired general landed down swiftly on one knee with ease, no further than five feet away from Riku. The tears of his leather coat flapping around him in an unnatural breeze that the younger warrior knew too well that it was the general's hidden power.

Even though Riku had grown accustomed to Sephiroth's manner through the past three years, he couldn't help but feel wary and sometimes intimidated by the general's approach and the way he concealed his true power.

Letting his Keyblades dematerialize in his hands Riku sat down on the floor, knowing that although Sephiroth had been rumoured to be the strongest and darkest fighter in all of the Kingdom Hearts realm, he was also known that he never challenged a person without reason and that when he was about to speak, it was sure gonna be for quite a while. 

'Besides Sephiroth probably wants me to find a way out of this hell hole so that he can be free and unleash his master plan he always spouted off on becoming god. How typical of him.'

"Anyway...What I want to tell you is...." Sephiroth paused, making sure Riku was listening before going on. "That the darkness is strengthening. If you feel inside your soul, you should be able to feel the Heartless' power growing. Yet, why would they seek power now though when they had the chance these past few years? Any fool here can realise that they are planning to return to fight against the light again. To gain control before feeding off it to make it obsolete."

Riku pulled a face. "Even if that was true, the darkness has no master. You know yourself that in this realm that we and maybe that mouse hold the greatest strength in this hellhole. And Ansem was destroyed by the light from Sora and..."

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the youths words with a mere hand gesture.

"Maybe what you speak of is true, yet what I know is definite. The darkness is strengthening rapidly. I feel it tempting me to join it. To fulfil my wishes. It is seeking power for battle. My intuition predicts that the battle between Light and Dark will soon return, and the one who once lead the light will need to increase his light, in order to balance the ever growing darkness."

Riku sat motionless, absorbing every detail the older warrior was stating.

'The darkness are planning another strike upon the light... Sora! '

"But I was there when the door was sealed. Even if the darkness is getting stronger, it can never escape the Kingdom Hearts." Riku retorted, his eyebrows furrowing in thought as the loose ends of his blindfold whipped gently in the wind.

Sephiroth chuckled bending down on one knee to be eye to eye with the younger fighter, intensely staring at his face as if the blindfold was not there.

"You have forgotten how strong the darkness can become, my little student." Sephiroth stated cupping the boy's pale face with a gloved hand as Riku pulled himself away from the touch eliciting another chuckle from the older man. 

"And besides....when you spoke of the darkness having no master. How do you know this is true. Everyone knows that any army cannot rise or strengthen without a leader in power. So my young apprentice, answer this question. If the darkness is strengthening, what could be causing it?"

Riku growled in anger, jumping to his feet as he clenched his hands in anger. The thought of Ansem being alive firing the fury in his heart before he calmed himself, realising that Sephiroth was still awaiting a answer.

"So you are trying to say that someone is controlling the Heartless?"

"It took you long enough," Sephiroth smirked getting back to his full height as he stared down at the shorter fighter.

Riku paused for a moment as if contemplating. "Do you think...."

"That Ansem is alive. I more than doubt it since it was Sora who defeated him. However, its possible since I have escaped death more than once."

Riku growled staring down at his clenched palms. "So you have told me....But if Ansem was still alive, wouldn't I have felt his presence since he did become apart of me?" 

The older warrior shrugged. "I do not hold a crystal ball. He may be alive. He may not be. I would advise you to be wary though. That it may be wiser to believe that Ansem is indeed alive so that you then can be ready for the unexpected." 

Riku pondered the thought, agreeing with a curt nod of his head. "Yeah. It is better to be safe than sorry."

The warrior nodded. "Correct."

"Hmmm, so let me get this straight," Riku stated as he recounted the information he was so recently given as he began to slowly pace as the general watched him with mild amusement.

"The darkness is getting stronger meaning that there is someone behind it. Ansem could be alive and that their target is the light beyond the door. Yet I destroyed the door, unless....." Riku drawled off, his face paling at the thought.

"Could there be another door?"

Sephiroth rubbed his chin in thought., his aquamarine eyes darkening with sudden realisation. "Riku do you know who created the doors, or how to create a door in the first place?"

The younger warrior thought, then shook his head. "I thought that maybe Ansem created them out of the materials from the meteor shower, but he only noted their existence.....Do you think that the darkness has the ability to create a door?"

Sephiroth made no response before his body went on alert as he saw something small move out the corner of the darkness, before scampering away knowing that it had been seen. In an instant Masamune was drawn and was charging towards the unknown creature slashing it in two before it dematerialised into the ground.

"A heartless spy was watching us." Sephiroth stated nonchalantly, sheathing his weapon as he made his way back to the younger fighter who was now walking over to his coat that he had tossed off before his training. Shrugging it on quickly and pulling the hood over his head, he made his way over to Sephiroth.

"A spy?" Riku questioned, drawing his Keyblades into his hands. "Do you think they overheard us?"

"More than likely. We are surrounded by the darkness as we speak." The older warrior stated before tensing as he saw another pair of yellow eyes crawl across the floor followed by a load of other heartless.

"Argh. Why don't they ever leave me alone!" Riku cried out in annoyance as he lunged with his Oathkeeper and hacked the small dark creature in two before pivoting around and kicking a Heartless in the face, sending it flying backwards through a wall. Sephiroth made no response to the younger warrior's outcry, his Masamune back in his hands as he began to slash the long blade against the creatures that seemed to be multiplying during every moment. Sephiroth hissed sharply as a Gravira spell was launched onto him from behind pausing his attack for a moment as the heartless below him managed to get its own attack in, annoying the swordsman greatly.

Aquamarine eyes flashed an luminous green. "That's it. No mercy!" And with that out cry, the general teleported behind an Heartless, thrusting the Masamune through its back as it disintegrated into the darkness. Still not satisfied due to his previous slip up, Sephiroth drew his hands together in a quick chant, unleashing one of his own self-learnt techniques.

"Sin Harvest!" As the room became shrouded with dark energy that swarmed towards the heartless creatures, enveloping them eating away at their magic and strength as they shrieked out in pain.

Riku stepped far back after hearing the loud cry from the swordsman's lips of one of his legendary spell. He watched in silence as the heartless surrounding him before were now writhing in agony at the power Sephiroth had sent upon them.

The younger warrior whistled and clapped, as he turned to look over at the partially spent general who was slowly winded after summoning one of his most powerful attack.

"There's nothing like overdoing it, is there?" Riku commented sarcastically as he kicked one heartless out of his path, his long coat flapping gently behind him as strode over to the general who had now fully composed himself.

"Don't loose focus. I haven't destroyed them yet, as they will only materialise with a larger number." The general warned Riku who paused mid strike.

"But.....Are they attacking us since they know that we are aware of what they are planning?....That they don't want us to know that they are making a door?" Riku questioned dusting himself off quickly and giving himself a weak Cure spell, revitalising him.

"Probably." The swordsman shrugged.

"Then we must find out where this door is being created before it is too late and the past repeats itself once again!" Riku barked out at Sephiroth's nonchalant remark, angry with how calm his sensei was acting. Even if he was known to be so callous and cold hearted, didn't he want to find a way of escaping the darkness.

"Who says I want to leave the darkness..." Sephiroth whispered causing the younger fighter to freeze.

"Stop reading my mind! We need to find where this 'new door' could be appearing and I have no bloody clue," Riku spat out in annoyance.

Sephiroth laughed at this which Riku didn't seem to find funny.

"Find the place where you feel most darkness. It will be there a new door will open."

The younger fighter nodded, mentally slapping himself for not thinking that earlier before getting quickly to his feet and standing to his full height.

"I must go then to find this door to see if I can escape this hell hole....I guess you will be coming too?"

Sephiroth nodded knowing that his younger apprentice needed no verbal reply. Riku looked down at one of the heartless that was laying down unconscious on the floor, its yellow eyes glazed over as if frozen by a 'Stop' spell.

"How can something so small and feeble hold such a evil existence?" Riku whispered to himself, his silver bangs covering his face as his cloak shadowed his face. A dark smile made its way to his lips as he slowly lifted his black boot, hovering it air before landing firmly down, hearing the hard crunch underneath as the dark energy dispersed into the floor. A look of firm determination was held on his face as he tried to feel the darkness around him and find where its greatest energy was pulsing.

'The door will be created in a place where there is most darkness...'

Sephiroth stood silently as he watched the young fighter run off into the distance and into the darkness before following on himself.

"Soon the battle of light and dark will return......"

..........................................................................................................................................

Part A is now finished...Tell me you guys what do you think. Jut a little taster. Seph is teaming up with Riku then to find a way out of KH. 

Section B will be uploaded soon.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	2. Chapter 1 part B

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 1 part b

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Anyway thank you to all the fifteen reviewers who have complimented my fic. Now I know a few of you may have a few questions, i.e. how in HFIL did Sephiroth end up in the Kingdom Hearts? Don't worry...all of that will come in due time.

WARNING SLIGHT ANGST + SWEARING (by a certain blonde haired pilot)

Anyway, on with the fic......

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe it... such raw power.." Riku gasped as he stared up at the mass of darkness forming within a gigantic cyclone.

"Tell me... Does the darkness look as terrible as to what I'm sensing?" The silver haired teen questioned, looking in the direction of the swordsman hearing a short grunt in reply.

"So the fates were right... The winds of change have finally blown in our direction." The older swordsman stated, walking slowly towards the younger fighter, his Mako eyes staring with interest at the Heartless forms which were sacrificing themselves to become part of the ever growing ball of darkness that was held in the centre of the abyss they were standing in.

Riku nodded slightly. "Yeah...but... is it in our favour?"

The general bit back a chuckle sweeping one bang away from his face. " Does it really matter?" 

The younger fighter shrugged in response before tensing as he heard the sound of running footsteps from the right. The sound seemed almost deafening to him from how he had long ago trained his other senses when his sight proved useless in the maze of eternal darkness. He was not like Sephiroth, he was not as fortunate as him to hold the ability to see in the dark without some sort of light urging him on. His blue eyes did not radiate a glow as his sensei's did, and this was what made Riku often wonder if Sephiroth was truly more than just a human.

"Do you hear that?" Riku said harshly, twisting his head to the direction of the swordsman.

"When you have lived in an abyss of eternal darkness and silence for over three years, your senses can only strengthen, not weaken...In other words yes, I do sense him coming." The warrior stated dryly frowning as he watched a 'coloured' form in the distance run towards them.

"Yeah whatever... but I didn't think Heartless made any sounds," Riku commented, his eyebrows furrowing.

"That's because they don't," the general chuckled. "Come.... Lets get closer to this dark matter and find out who this mystery person is." Sephiroth commanded, nudging the younger fighter forward.

"You never know, it could be your beloved Sora, who has finally found his way into the darkness after three years..." Sephiroth stated sarcastically winning a growl from Riku.

"You're one to talk...Sephiroth. I know that you held a passion for that blonde guy in the Coliseum" Riku retorted with a snarl, his anger increasing as Sephiroth's chuckled in response.

"Whatever you say...." 'Oh how wrong you are... he was just my little puppet.' The general mentally laughed, yet he kept an eye on the figure that was now within close distance between the two fighters.

"It seems your little friend has arrived." Sephiroth smirked instantly recognising the small figure that was running towards him. 

"What friend?" Riku responded frowning. at the older fighter. Riku had grown accustomed to that Sephiroth only spoke to people when it was important, and even when he did, it was always downright patronising and dripping with sarcasm. 

"You'll see...." Sephiroth answered flippantly with a wave of a hand, then noting how close the figure had come he added. " ......but I think it would be a wise idea to move out the way."

"What do you mean?" Riku didn't have enough time to ponder that thought as he felt something collide into his body almost knocking him right off his feet.

The young fighter shook his head as he lightly rubbed his arm which suffered the most impact at whatever had hit him.

'What was that?...that was surely no heartless...'

Riku sighed, feeling something heavy laying upon his feet and the sound of harsh breathing.

"Ugh..its the mouse," Sephiroth groaned, turning his head away from the large eared creature who seemed to be having troubles getting his breath back. Riku managed to hear the swordsman's words causing a look of confusion to cross his face...

'Mouse? I don't know any....hey.... could it be that......King Mickey?'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mickey shook his head as he tried to get his breath back. He couldn't remember how long he had been running for. Ever since he felt the powerful surge of dark energy, he had been running blindly towards it before colliding into something which Mickey could only assume was a person.

'I just hope that it is not a Heartless or I'm a goner....'

Still panting due to over exerting himself, the mouse slowly looked upwards, his eyes widening after every moment as he saw shockingly bright silver tendrils hidden peeking out from a dark cloak The mouse first had a fearful thought that the figure was indeed the Great Ansem but when he saw the thick band across the man's eyes and the tall although rather lean posture. There was only one other person besides Sora who ever had that physique.

"Is that really you Riku?" Mickey gasped out as he got himself up from the floor, his large eyes staring up at the dark figure who he hoped remembered him from the past three years.

"What... what has happened to you these past years?" The mouse King squeaked in alarm, slightly bewildered due to why the silver haired teen had a blindfold across his eyes. 'He didn't go blind....did he?'

Riku blinked a few times, the shock of who it was finally dawning upon him. 

"Is that you King Mickey..?"

"Yes, Yes!" The mouse said happily, nodding his head in eagerness. "But...what has happened to you?" the mouse asked with concern unaware of the other fighter behind him.

Riku raised one hand to his face, turning it around as if he were still able to look at it with his blindfold on his face. "A lot Mickey... a lot," Riku muttered, placing his hand down at his side as he turned once again to look over at the darkness that had inconsiderably gained strength in the last few minutes.

Mickey walked up to Riku's side watching will solemn eyes as the dark ball began to swell with more power, feeding off from the heartless that were surrounding it.

"Things are looking bad...Riku...The darkness....it's trying to escape," the King said sadly, his round ears drooping slightly as he eyes stared out at the destruction that laid ahead in the dark abyss he and Riku were trapped within. Riku nodded his head slightly in understanding, fully aware of the predicament while Sephiroth grunted soon after.

Mickey squeaked in alarm after hearing the other voice, turning around quickly to look up at the tall dark figure with glowing green eyes. The king gulped slightly in fear turning to Riku for answers. 

"Who...who's this Riku?" The mouse questioned, feeling himself unconsciously step back from the intimidating figure. Mickey thought that he luminous eyes which glowed with a life of their own was what frightened him the most before he saw the looked down and saw the great length of the fighter's sword in his hand.

Yet as the mouse felt rather unnerved in the other man's presence, he noted the silver hair and pale skin complexion and then looked over at Riku, causing the cogs in his head to slowly turn. A small grin slowly crept onto the King's face.

" Riku......Is this....your father?" Mickey questioned with curiosity, surprised when he heard a sound somewhat between a choke and cough from the younger fighter and a snort from the older warrior.

"As if!" Riku exclaimed sarcastically, looking down at the regal mouse. 

"Sephiroth...he just a stranger to me...." Riku then continued much more calmly than his previous statement, as he clenched his hands at his side. "....however I still do believe that he was sent from the pits of hell to torment me," The warrior spat out, winning a chuckle and a shaking of the head from the older man.

"Unfortunately that is not what I have been brought on this planet to accomplish. Although if you really want me to, I'll be more than happy to oblige," Sephiroth joked, a evil grin resting on his lips as he saw Riku turn his back to him.

".....Ok..." Mickey then stated after a moment, feeling rather uncomfortable due to how the two fighters stood glaring daggers at one another. Well... Riku doing most of the glaring while Sephiroth stood calmly with a slight smirk on his lips.

Mickey sweat-dropped slightly. "Ahem...anyway....you're Sephiroth right....how did you manage to find yourself inside Kingdom Hearts?" The swordsman lifted his head up at the mention of his name, before looking down at the mouse that looked up nervously into his eyes.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards as his Mako eyes flashed in amusement.

"That is correct rat...and as for your other question. That is none of your business." Sephiroth stated coolly watching the look of astonishment then anger cross the King's face.

"How...how dare you!!" Mickey spluttered out in anger. "Do...do you know who you're speaking to!" He exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

Riku didn't miss the dark look which were held within Sephiroth's eyes. 

"A rodent?" Sephiroth laughed mockingly, turning his head to look at Riku when he heard him snigger at his comment.

Mickey balled his fists in anger. 'How can he be so rude? To a King none the less. Who does he think he is? A God?'

"I'll have you know that I'm not any ordinary rodent!" Mickey retorted back, his chest heaving with rage.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth commented sarcastically, delighting in the way that the King's face went red with fury due to the tone of his voice.

"Hey hey! Break it up you two! Sheesh!" Riku stated walking in between Mickey and Sephiroth, trying to calm down the situation. He knew that if a fight were to commence, he could easily bet who would easily come out as the victor. And he knew for a fact that there were no chance in hell that Mickey would come out in one piece.

Mickey folded his arms indignantly, turning his head away to look at Riku.

"He started it," the mouse complained as Riku shook his head in response.

" Who cares? We've got other things to think about." Riku said forcefully getting Sephiroth's and Mickey's attention.

"So Mickey, you said that you sensed the darkness swarming around here, correct?" Riku questioned, pointing over towards the dark matter that was across the room from them.

The King nodded. "Yes... I felt the power and I assumed the worst. Unfortunately my assumptions are right. The darkness is trying to form a portal to the outside worlds."

"But...how can that be so?" The younger warrior rubbed his temple in thought. "Didn't you say long ago that the only way to leave or enter this realm was by either reopening the door of darkness, or by waiting for Sora to open the door to the light?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes. but I did not foresee this event coming."

Sephiroth couldn't help but snigger at the mouse's remark.

"Do not underestimate the powers of darkness. It's will is like nothing you have ever witnessed." The swordsman stated smoothly as Mickey nodded, although reluctantly in agreement.

"I know that but...what shall we do about it?£ Riku questioned, concentrating for a moment before he felt the coldness of steel materialise into both of his hands. He looked down feeling the energies of two Keyblades held in both of his hands.

Mickey watched Riku as he too summoned his own Keyblade into his hand, looking down at his own Keyblade and at the light that was resonating from it.

"We need to send forth the light to vanquish the darkness!" Mickey announced. "The Keyblade Master is the one who holds the secret to destroying the darkness."

Riku scoffed at the King's remark. "But who is the Keyblade Master? I was told long ago that I was meant to solely wield the blade but what about...Sora?"

The mouse shrugged. "I do not know. In a way, you and Sora are both Keyblade Masters."

"Yet who is the puppet who imitates the other's path?" Sephiroth stated absently to himself, watching as both Riku and Mickey gave him a look of confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"...Anyway..." Mickey continued. " I don't think none of us here hold the power to defeat the darkness. But a new portal is opening and if the darkness escapes. It will again try to feast upon the light and hearts of the people."

"Heh....there's nothing like being optimistic," Sephiroth stated sarcastically, flipping some of his silver hair over his shoulder.

"Yes but....!" Mickey protested. "we are not string enough to fight the darkness alone. Especially in it's own domain. We need our friend's help!"

Riku sighed deeply, as he leant against one of his Keyblades.

"So what's the plan?"

"There isn't one... all we can do is follow the darkness and try to prevent the worlds from getting destroyed."

"Right," Riku nodded, a stern look fixed upon his face.

"So you are trying to say that when the Darkness has finally managed to form the portal, we need to get through it first and warn the outside?"

Mickey nodded.

Riku turned to face his sensei. "You hear that. We've found a way to escape this hell hole," the young warrior stated with excitement watching as the swordsman slightly shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So now all we have to do is wait for this portal to be created before jumping through then..." the King stated before being interrupted by a gloved hand.

"We won't need to wait," Sephiroth said calmly. "That mass of energy 'is' the portal....."

"?????"

"Why do you think that the Heartless are not attacking us?" Sephiroth stated in annoyance, gesturing around him. "They have nearly all left this realm."

"What? How do you know?" Riku and Mickey shouted at the same time.

The swordsman grunted, turning away from the two before steadily walking towards the dark matter, turning to look back at Riku and Mickey before continuing onward.

"......If you are planning to go through the portal. Do it now. Who knows how long it will stay open?" 

Riku and Mickey both looked at one another, knowing that the swordsman was right.

"We should hurry then. If the worlds have been reconnected, then there will be a lot of trouble."

"Right. Ready?" Riku answered, holding his two Keyblades tightly in his hands.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And with that Riku and Mickey caught up with Sephiroth, where all three ran into the portal, before feeling themselves become caught up then become swallowed inside the liquid darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sparks of dark energy lit the sky with a crimson hue trailing through the night sky before combusting and raining down liquid fire upon the housing and the civilians which hid inside as a great battle raged around them.

Yellow luminous orbs stood transfixed upon their victims, while their jagged claws ripped through tender skin of the innocents. Their victim's face twisted up in horror bas they felt their weakened heart being fully consumed in the shadows of the night.

The castle was slowly weakening in defence and no sight of its king was beginning to diminish all feelings of hope inside the people's hearts which the demons of the night thrived upon. The Heartless were everywhere. Crawling across the inky darkness of the floors, the walls, even the sky and the moon which tried to gain its control of the sky, dispelling some of the darkness as if to help the fighters that there will always be a beacon of light watching over them. Yet the civilians knew that their hope had long been engulf by their fear and the inevitable nightmare that was about to consume them. 

There was no escape.... 'Disney Castle' had fell. 

The Heartless crawled in masses, moving in the shadows of the darkness. Their bodies glistened as if coated in a repulsing black oil, leaving a trail of destruction wherever it went. The vacant beady eyes held no form of spirit of life, their bodies ranging from all shapes and sizes all followed the same path of shadows, aiding their strength. The dark creatures ploughed through all forms of resistance from the village folk delighting in their screams of terror and their futile attempts of fighting back. They surrounded them, taunting them as if trying to provoke fear into their hearts going in for the final attack. Their sharp claws slashing their way into the thoughts and hearts, their long fingers latching onto the bonds of the hearts, before tugging away the last tendrils of hope. Their victims crying out in pain as they felt their very light fade into a spiral of gloom and misery, locking them into eternal darkness.

Although the majority of the town's folk had already realised what fate had laid down before them, they refused to fall without a fight, using their primitive weaponry and weak mage skills to guide them and bring them hope, that even if they do fall into darkness, then maybe, just maybe that they would be the last to finally fall. The last one to end it all. Women cried in fear as they dragged their children away from every dark shadow, and every corner as if a means to protect them if only for a moment from the war that was happening around them.

A large Thundaga spell crackled through the night sky. The sound ricocheting off the walls as if fell upon a swarm of Heartless, disintegrating them on impact. The mage panted softly for a moment as he pulled his Violetta around him to knock another Heartless off their feet. A quack of annoyance resounded from his beak as he swiped back a thin bead of sweat from his brow. Checking the distance on how far the Heartless had been pulled back, he turned to his right to see how his taller companion was doing.

"Goofy!" The duck cried out as he began to summon an Aeroga spell on his ally. "There are too many..."

"I know!" Goofy yelped, knocking a heartless on the head with his shield, making eye contact with his smaller buddy. A look of worry evident on his canine features.

"But we cannot let the Heartless take over King Mickey's kingdom!" Goofy shouted, his mouth in a tight frown as he hastily pulled a potion in his pocket, quickly downing it in one gulp before turning his thought back onto battle.

"Ugh," Donald groaned as he was forced off his feet by an unsuspecting 'Darkball' ploughed right into him. Quickly getting to his fett and shaking his head, he summoned a simple Fira spell, watching as the ball of Heartless energy faded away into nothingness.

"What are we gonna do Donald?" The taller dog shouted over the commotion of battle as he tried to keep his fixed position of trying to prevent any more Heartless from getting any closer to him or the gates of Disney Castle.

"I don't know! We need to defend the castle at all costs!" The duck remarked as he whacked another Heartless in the eye with the base of his Violetta, watching as it gave out a shrill cry of pain before falling back sharply.

"But Donald!" Goofy argued. "There really isn't that much of a castle to defend anymore..." he stated bitterly, finding time during mid battle to point behind him at the castle. Black shadows coating the ground and still rising upwards, changing the brickwork from it's traditional white to dark obsidian.

Donald paled. "Oh NO!! The Castle! Daisy!!!"

Holding back the sudden urge to give up and cry, the small mage gave a serious look to his much taller canine companion.

"We need to get back to the castle and prevent any more heartless from finding our keyhole!" The duck said sternly as Goofy nodded in agreement.

'If only Sora was here...'

"So on the count of three..." Goofy began, gulping slightly in discomfort as more heartless were slowly making there way towards them. "No Goofy!" Donald interrupted. "Let's just high tail it out of here and into the castle!" The duck screeched as he began to sprint as fast as he could to Disney castle, his friend following on beside him.

"But I still don't understand why all these Heartless have appeared!" Goofy moaned. "I thought we locked all the keyholes and destroyed Ansem when Sora was with us. What's going on?" He moaned running alongside his partner, his long ears flapping against the sides of his face.

"Stop with the questions and keep on running!" Donald yapped out as he desperately tried to keep up with his taller companion while at the same time, cast Blizzaga at the blazing buildings.

"I don't know what's going on Goofy. If only the King was here, he would know what to do," Donald sighed with exasperation running through the Castle gates, defending themselves against the onslaught of Heartless that were swarming the walls and floors. They managed to run into the main hall without too much damage sustained. Both panted heavily as Donald summoned a magic spell on the door, preventing the Heartless from entering if only for a moment as he leaned on his staff for support. He tried to get his thoughts in check, a shiver crossing his spine at the sound of sharp fingernails scraping against the walls beyond the door.

"What do we do now Donald?" Goofy questioned frantically, hopping from one foot to another in anxiety. His large eyes fixed upon the locked door and fearing the inevitable when the wooden door wouldn't be able to take more pressure and....

Donald rubbed his temple. "We need to find the Queen and Daisy first," The Duck began. "Our best bet to where they could be is in the Gummi Garage since that's the place which holds the most defence." 

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Right! So lets go Donald!" And with that, the two began their never ending run up the staircases to where the Gummi garage was situated, fighting off quite a few Heartless that had managed enter by sliding through the cracks in the wall on the way up.

21 minutes aka 144 Heartless killed later.....

"We made it!" Goofy yelped in excitement as he bounded over to the door pushing it open with his large hands, waiting for his shorter companion to pass on through before quickly slamming it shut and locking it tight.

The two made a quick search of the room, for any signs of Heartless, sighing in relief when they found none.

"Minnie, Daisy?"

"Chip? Dale? Where are you guys?" Goofy called out, hearing the echo of his voice resound off the colourful walls of the garage room as he and Donald waited anxiously for a reply.

"It seems like they're not here Donald," Goofy sighed, as his ears drooped down. "Maybe....the Heartless got to them too..." he continued as his lips trembled with sadness before feeling a backhand slap to his head from his smaller partner.

"Don't be so stupid Goofy!" The duck quacked as he drew back his hand and looked at the Kingdom Gummi ship in the middle of the room, noting the fluorescent lights glowing inside. "See! Look over at the Gummi ship Goofy! The lights are on!" Donald exclaimed with excitement as he pointed his staff in the direction of the ship.

Goofy's eyes widened as he jumped up and down with glee. "My Gawrsh. You're right Donald! That must be where Queen Minnie and the others are."

"Alright then Goofy. Lets go see them." The duck stated, grinning an almost Sora-patented grin to then dash across the room to where the Kingdom Gummi ship stood, scampering up the stairs alongside his partner who was feeling as excited as he was at finding his friends. They both stopped at the door of the King's Gummi ship, looking at one another before giving a mutual nod.

"Alright then Donald, here goes." Goofy spoke quietly, his white gloved hand moving across the metallic door handle waiting for Donald to give him a signal before opening up the door. His head poked through the door as his eyes peered around inside before widening in horror as he felt a large mallet from above slam down upon his head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

A moments silence.

A sharp inhale of breath. "Oh my god..." Came a faint feminine whisper as the figure wielding the mallet stepped forward into the light making herself known.

"Donald! Oh gosh! I didn't mean to do that!" Minnie gasped, bending her head down in apology rushing over to the large dog who was being dragged into the ship by his small partner. After pushing Goofy onto one of the chairs in the cockpit, the duck rushed over to lock the door, before turning back to his unconscious partner, watching the stars that were rotating around the visible lump above the canine's head.

He winced slightly in sympathy before turning towards his queen, bowing just slightly with respect. "It's okay Minnie. Goofy needed a rest anyway," the duck quacked in amusement as a faint blush tinted the queen's face.

"Donald!" Came a shrill shout of annoyance as a rather flustered looking female duck sauntered her way from out of the engine room to the small mage.

"Dou you know how long Daisy and I have been waiting for you two to come find us. Sheesh!" Daisy exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest and stomping her right foot as she awaited for a apology.

Donald bent his head down in apology as he took his hat off. " I...I'm sorry Daisy...I....I. didn't mean to..." he stuttered scratching the back of his head in discomfort. Daisy noted this causing her to shake her head in amusement at the duck's antics.

"Oh Donald....! I'm just glad that you two managed to make it back in one piece before we take off." The duck laughed ruffling a few of Donald's feathers as his face screwed up in confusion.

"Wha? What do you mean 'take off'?" Donald quacked with incredulity. "But what about the villagers? Surely Queen Minnie that you object..." Donald stated turning to look over at the queen who seemed to have her lips pursed together in thought.

"Well..." Minnie began. "As much as I do not wish to leave my people. Daisy is right. The Heartless here are too strong for us to cope, without either the King around or the Keyblade master." Minnie said calmly, keeping eye contact with the short mage.

"We will return here when we can gain enough help from our allies. But for now...we must find what is causing the darkness to be so disruptive all of a sudden." The queen finished, giving a small curtsy at the end of her speech before moving to sit down on an empty seat near her.

Donald rubbed his chin in thought, looking over at his unconscious partner snoring loudly across one of the chairs making him almost grin in amusement. "....so we need to find Sora and search for King Mickey again...Why don't we try finding Leon in Traverse Town? I bet more than likely that he is there since the Heartless have once again returned." Donald pondered out loud thinking of the Gunblade swordsman and how beneficial he would be to their cause. "Yes that would be a wise idea..." Minnie replied nodding her head. "... and then we can try to find out what is going on with the balance of light on darkness."

"We?" Donald asked as he raised an eyebrow, causing Minnie and Daisy to giggle.

"hehehe... well maybe more you and Goofy, but enough about that. We need to escape. Chip? Dale? Are you all ready for lift off?" The queen called out behind her to that of hangar watching as a pair of chipmunks scurried past her feet and over to the controls.

"Yes Yes all set! Just tell us when and where to go!" Chip stated quickly in his high pitched voice as Dale nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then guys. Onward to Traverse town!" Donald shouted as the chipmunks began to type in the co-ordinates for the planet. Chip rushed over to press the ignition button, and then in an instant they were gone in a flash of light.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blood trickled down the corner of his lip as his left hand twitched. The movement made him feel the harsh coldness of stone beneath his face and palm. A small groan left the figure's lips as he moved his arms to position himself up into a sitting position, using a gloved hand to wipe away the thin line of blood that had slowly made its way down his chin. His long silver lashed eyes slowly fluttered open as a pair of luminous aquamarine orbs slowly gazed warily around at his surroundings, noting the terraced housing on both sides of the pavement, and the lack of hustle and bustle upon the street which he mentally concluded to himself was likely due to nightfall as light glared down from the street lamps onto the cobble streets.

The corner of his lips slightly twitched upwards as he saw something dark, crawl out of the corner of his eyes. A creature created from the depths of the darkness slid across the shadow on the wall, before pausing. The antennas on it's head twitching, as glowing yellow eyes turned to meet luminous green, crawling slowly back in terror before sinking back into the shadows from whence it came. 

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he whipped back a bang of silver hair, rising swiftly to his feet, as his right hand clenched around the hilt of his weapon on his back.

The silver haired swordsman smirked, his heavy leather boots, silent with each step as he followed the shadows of the night feeling the heartless swarming the streets in a meandering path before him as if giving him a road of shadows to follow.

He uttered a quiet whisper to the heavens, casually drawing Masamune out of it's sheath and into his graceful hands. 

"It all begins..." Sephiroth murmured to himself bringing his blade to the side and with swift and firm steps, he followed the path of moving shadows laid out before him towards the darkness of the night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my god Squall the Heartless! There's just too many!" Yuffie all but shrieked as she pulled out her conformer from her back and slashed out at the Heartless that were swarming around her. Squall seemed to not acknowledge her cry for he too was caught up in his own fight against the darkness creatures, his energy quickly depleting as he held his Lionheart towards the Heartless, doing clumsy slashes due to a large gash that he sustained from a Heartless. Beads of sweat trickled down his face a he panted lightly with perspiration, an evident frown on anger etched on his face as he drew his blade in a 360' motion destroying the heartless that were swarming around him.

"Ugh," Squall moaned, flicking a damp piece of hair behind his ear as his stormy hued eyes searched the arena seeing how his partner was fairing out.

"Yuffie?" He called out in alarm as he saw how she was cornered by the towering fat bandits who were all closing in on her. Biting back a snarl of anger, the older teen rushed forward, his blade arched up as he slashed an nearby Yellow Opera before lunging down to slash a fat bandit from behind, watching it stumble and fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Giving the creature no mind, Squall lashed out yet again forcing more and more of the heartless back giving him a view of the girl that had fallen to her knees.

"Hold on Yuffie, I'm coming!" Squall called out pushing past one shadow and using fire on another Heartless as he ran over to Yuffie shaking her shoulders with force as he saw the shadows try to get closer.

"Yuffie! Yuffie" Squall shouted after hearing no response from her, her head drawn down as her chestnut bangs covered her eyes from view. Her shoulders were drooped down, yet her fingers were still clenched around her Conformer, her knuckles white with tension.

The male teens eyes widened as he felt a slick wetness upon his hand and his arm. "Gods Yuffie..." Squall gasped out as he pulled his arms from around Yuffie to gape at the blood which coated him. The Gunblade wielder's face paled dramatically as he placed two trembling fingers to the girl's throat, surprised and relieved to feel a pulse although rather sluggish press against his fingers. Keeping an eye out for the Heartless nearby, Squall fumbled around in his inventory searching for a potion or a elixir, unconsciously biting his lip in worry when he found none of what he sought.

"Yuffie, why did you ever come here with me? You should have stayed with Aeris in Traverse Town," Squall chastised the girl in his arms as he placed pressure on the girl's wound watching her face contort in pain. A feeling of deja vu crossing him for a brief moment as he felt the past overwhelm him. Laying in the same position, with her blood coating his hands as her brown teary eyes gazed up at him without fear. Her cracked lips red from her own blood, as she pulled her beloved down to her. Her voice, so soothing like that of an angel and a final kiss of repentance before her eyes fluttered closed one last time.

What she had said remained in Squall's heart forever.

'Never let the darkness take you Squall. Never fear it and don't blindly seek revenge on it. I know it hurts... It will only gain strength that way and consume your heart as it did me...I love you Squall.... But please just do me one last thing....Hold me...'

"Rinoa..." Squall whispered as a singular tear traced its way down his cheek and splashed down on the girl's head in his arms, pulling the girl closer to him.

"I'm not gonna let the darkness win. They aren't going to take any more people that I love!" Squall shouted, his stormy blue eyes raging as he glared at the heartless which were banging against the barrier, shattering it to pieces.

He bent his head down closing his eyes, holding the girl in his arms. "Don't worry Yuffie...I will protect you. I'll never let the Heartless hurt you."

Squall took a short take in of breath., tightening his hold around the girl as he saw the Heartless crash through his weak barrier spell and charge out towards them.

The brunette closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer, accepting the inevitable coldness of clawed fingers that would undoubtfully slice against his hot skin, moving across his form to acquire his heart in the most painful of ways, and then it would be the end.....

..........................................................................................................................................

A moments pause.

White light shining off a blade of silver.

A soft whisper from the winds... "Omnislash..."

..........................................................................................................................................

And then there was silence........

Squall slowly opened one eye after feeling a sharp breeze cross his face and the sound of a familiar voice above him. Everything seemed a blur. He thought he could see a red cape flailing gracefully about in the wind, and the sudden shocking colour of blonde as he watched with fascination as the figure above him run around him with inhuman speed, crying out like a banshee as he slayed countless heartless before none were left standing in the arena. 

The brunette struggled to sit up after hearing no commotion around him before failing, realising he just didn't have to strength to move. He felt a dark shadow pass across his form then followed by warm hand on his shoulder. He swore he heard a voice above him, but fatigue had finally taken its toll on him and he felt his eyes try to one final time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Leon!" Cloud shouted, watching with concern as the brunette's eyes began to close. He roughly shook the teen's shoulders, relieved to hear the groan of protest although weak leave Leon's lips

.

"Squall! Don't you fucking dare close your eyes!" the blonde shouted slapping the brunettes face watching as two drowsy blue eyes opened and glared at him.

"C...Cloud...?" Squall asked weakly as he stared up into a pair of glowing blue eyes, the only thing he truly focus on due to the loss of blood from the injury on his side. 

"Yeah it's me," Cloud soothed noting how Squall had his arms around Yuffie and the amount of blood that seemed to be coating the ground. 

Cloud pursed his lips together in thought, knowing that it was only a matter of time before another load of Heartless arrived, and that he needed to act fast. 

"Alright then Squall. I'm gonna move you and Yuffie so I can try to heal your injuries, okay?" The blonde fighter stated sheathing his Buster sword behind his back as he bent down and pulled the wounded ninja from Squall's arms.

Cloud winced slightly as he placed the girl down on her stomach, not wanting to place anymore pain onto her critical injury on her back, once again chastising himself for never being able to arrive on time to save his close friends.

"...Yuffie....how's Yuffie?" Squall uttered in a quiet breath as the blonde turned to look at the swordsman then down at the blood on his hands.

'It...it doesn't look good. There's too much blood.' 

Cloud shook the thought away not wanting to strengthen the darkness that he had nearly consumed him. "She's gonna be fine." He replied, after checking the girl's pulse, somewhat relieved to know that his old friend was still clinging onto her life.

"Yeah *cough*... she's a stubborn one," Squall laughed lightly before cringing as the movement made the pain on his side more agonizing.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah...same old Yuffie." 

"Hey I've must have a couple of potions to heal you guys," Cloud continued as he rummaged through his pockets for any sort of medical equipment he had on him.

"I normally keep a couple on me in case there is an emergency..." he added wanting to continue his talk as long as possible, still having an uneasy feeling about injured Gunblade wielder, especially how his eyes were slowly trying to fall shut.

Although Cloud knew he would be unable to admit it later, his heart felt more worried about how Squall was fairing than that of his ninja friend. It wasn't cause he had a disliking to Yuffie, on the contrary. The girl seemed to have a optimistic, almost naive nature, who could even manage to make the most cynical and morose person, himself included, laugh and smile in times of sadness. But Squall... he seemed so weak and feeble, something so unusual yet highly disturbing to see a normally proud, strong warrior, struggling to even sit himself up.

'And due to his leather jacket. I can't even see any signs of a wound.'

"Right I've found one Hi-Potion, only one more to find," the blonde fighter called over to Squall who nodded weakly and placed a hand over his face.

"You alright Squall?"

Another slight nod. 

'Not a good sign...'

'Shit I've only got one potion'. Cloud cursed his luck once again checking his other pockets and coming back up with the same result. He looked at his two injured friends muttering obscenities at himself for not coming prepared earlier.

"Hey Squall?" Cloud questioned, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Ugh...stop calling me that...... It's Leon." The teen groaned, his eyes meeting the blonde who dismissed his previous statement.

"Yeah whatever. 'Leon' that's not important... I have only got one Hi-Potion. Do you have any...?" Cloud questioned watching as Leon shook his head in response.

"No...Just...give... Yuffie.... the potion...I'll be fine.." Leon said weakly as he turned his head away.

Cloud turned to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"Yuffie needs it more than me," the former Seed said trying to prove his words by attempting to sit up before groaning out in pain and collapsing back down with the effort. His gloved hands moved to hold his stomach as he clenched his teeth, trying to hide the look of discomfort that was clearly written across his face.

The blonde frowned kneeling beside the younger man, seeing for the first time the parts of the white shirt he could see were stained with blotches of red.

"You're bleeding." Cloud commented softly now aware of the glistening liquid coating the teen's glove.

Squall cringed, trying to hide his face behind his chestnut bangs. "It's not serious.... Don't worry.... about me. Heal Yuf...what are you doing?"

"Stop!"

"Sorry 'Leon' but I need to see your wound. A SOLDIER'S duty." Cloud said using one of his gloved hands to grasp both of Leon's and the other to reach for the zipper of the teen's jacket. Leon struggled below the blonde fighter before pausing when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the man above him as his top was clear to see.

Leon's chest heaved as he attempted to cover his torso as the blood from his wound seeped into his shirt turning it into a crimson red.

"It's not serious?" Cloud stated mimicking the brunette's previous remark. He stared down at the now ruined shirt, contemplating whether or not to take the useless piece of material off.

"I think that you will need this Hi-potion more than Yuffie."

"No...Yuffie needs it.... she's.... unconscious.."

"Bullshit! Yuffie has just got a flesh wound. Hell I don't even know where your injury begins and ends!" Cloud exclaimed watching as the teen cringed slightly at the volume of his voice

"But...." Squall moaned weakly.

"No buts....." Cloud interrupted. "Anyway it would be much easier to carry Yuffie than you, to the ship. Stop being so damn honourable."

"But...I.."

"What?" Cloud snapped, his calm demeanour depleting as he sensed the darkness trying to rebuild themselves around him.

"I...I can't swallow..." Squall said after a moment turning his head away in embarrassment and shame.

"Huh?" Cloud's face instantly turned from anger to bewilderment as he took his eyes away from the vial in his hands to the brunette's eyes in surprise.

"I..... can.....barely....talk, let alone swallow.." Squall said in an half-audible voice which even Cloud had to strain to hear.

"........."

'Now this is just beyond degrading,' Cloud thought to himself as he stared at the vial containing his last hi-potion inside, his gloved hands carefully opening the lid. He stared down at the brunette then at the vial, cursing himself and the gods who had cursed him so, before leaning over the brunette and bringing the vial to his lips.

"Cloud...wha...what are you...doing?" Squall said having a certain inkling of what the blonde was trying to do.

'Never have I ever had to do something so degrading...well....if I don't count the cross dressing incident and the Honey Bee manor...'

Cloud frowned down at him in annoyance, the situation itself was just too humiliating on Cloud's part and Leon was not helping one bit.

"Just shut up okay. You know I have to do this. I couldn't give this potion to Yuffie anyway since she would probably choke from being unconscious."

Squall groaned loudly, his mouth turning into a large frown as he tried to keep his eyes from looking at the blonde.

"Ugh... just get it over with before more Heartless come."

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, his frown hidden by his tattered cape. 

"Hey! Don't act as if I'm gonna enjoy this. I'm a guy too you know!"

Squall was silent for a moment before sighing, cursing whatever god who put him into this unfortunate position.

"Hey.... Cloud....?" 

"What?"

"....just don't tell.... the others okay."

"Whatever." Cloud stated trying to act calm and collected as he poured some of the healing liquid into his mouth. He tasted the bitterness of its flavour, before leaning over the brunette and placing his lips over his, closing his eyes as if that would hide the fact of what he was doing now.

'Don't think Cloud...Just don't you dare think about what you are doing... Squall is fatally wounded. He can't swallow...but argh... I have got a tongue inside another man's mouth.....well.....at.. least... his breath is clean...'

Squall shuddered as he felt a tongue brush across his own and a flow of a bitter fluid pass through his lips before being pushed down his throat by the lips of another man.

He felt the potion work almost immediately feeling the wounds on his torso tingle slightly before scabbing over and healing to a pale scar.

When he felt his vitality begin to return, he pulled his lips away from the blondes as fast as he could, panting slightly with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. He turned his head away as he attempted to stand, wincing slightly from the strain although it wasn't as painful as earlier.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cloud stood to his full height, dusting himself off before realising that he was being watched and turned his Mako blue eyes to look into dark cobalt.

"Are you alright now?" Cloud questioned, trying to ignore the tingle he felt on his lips as he looked over at the long haired teen who seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah...yeah," Squall said nonchalantly as he turned his back to the blonde warrior, looking down at the injured Ninja.

"We should hurry. The darkness could attack again at any time?" Squall said quickly, changing the topic, trying to focus himself on getting Yuffie to safety

"I still have one question. How did you know we were here?" Squall asked after a moment brushing back a few bangs of his chestnut locks.

Cloud frowned as he stared down at his hands. The reason why he arrived in the first place resurfacing within his mind.

"Aeris told me to come and find you since Traverse Town is being attacked."

Squall raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "......What? There are Heartless there too?"

"More than half of the town has been consumed by Darkness..." The blonde replied quietly turning his head to stare out at the seats in the desolate coliseum.

"...Damnit!" Squall cursed, fisting his hands in anger.

'All those innocents. They can't defend themselves from such evil..'

"So is Aeris in the ship then?"

Cloud was unable to meet his gaze."...no. She said that she was gonna try and hold back the Heartless with her magic until you returned."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Aeris isn't strong enough to fight off the Heartless..." Squall shouted in alarm. The horrifying image of Aeris fending off hundred's of Heartless as powerful as those in Hallow Bastion made his face pale dramatically.

"I know....but she wouldn't have it any other way... you know what's she's like.. that's why I told her to stay inside our house until we returned." Cloud sighed as he clenched his clawed hand.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Squall shouted at the blonde watching with annoyance on how he was just idly standing there. "We have to get back to Traverse Town!" The teen exclaimed rushing over to where he had dropped his Lionheart earlier, sheathing it in an instant before rushing down to pick up Yuffie.

"You're right....." Cloud answered as he waited for Squall to pick up Yuffie. "My ship's over there," the blonde shouted, pointing over into the distance where Squall could just about see a faint object outside the Coliseum gates.

"Alright lets go..." Cloud shouted nodding at Squall before running towards his ship, Squall wrapped his arms tightly around Yuffie before running after the blonde warrior.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There were just too many. The Heartless came in swarms, in all shapes and sizes as the Traversian folk tried to fight off the dark creatures which came in all shapes and sizes. 

Aeris looked out of the window from her small house, watching in horror as another one of the villagers tried to run away from a hoard of Heartless before being consumed right outside of her house Third District.

Her lips trembled as she felt her emerald green eyes try to tear up once again.

"This is just so wrong. How can the darkness be so cruel," Aeris said softly, her hand fisting up in fury as she heard the yelps and cries of the victims outside her house where she was told to 'stay put'.

"I can't take this anymore. I can't just sit here and do nothing." The brunette whispered, her voice wracked with emotion as she took a daring step forward to the door. She looked left to right, checking that no-one was watching before she moved a hand towards the doorknob, turning it slowly.

"Aeris. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Came a large shout from above her as she watched as a blonde haired man run down the stairs. He cursed in irritation as he stubbed his toe against one of the crates within the living room.

"Argh! Holy Shit!" the blonde man cursed, rubbing his foot in pain as he half limped towards the girl who moved her hand away from the door and turned away.

"What are you trying to do Aeris? If you open that door, shit loads of Heartless would swarm in here!" Cid shouted moving behind Aeris to check that the door was still locked.

"I..." Aeris began attempting to speak before Cid cut in. "Now Aeris you know that Cloud told you to stay inside here. Hell if he knew that you left, he'd fucking do my head in." The blonde man cursed, scratching the stubble on his face as he saw Aeris stare out at the window.

"But the civilians...they can't defend themselves....I have magic...maybe I..." Aeris protested, her eyes tearful and pleading as she clasped her hands over her chest.

"Hell no girl. There is no chance that you will be going out this damn house," Cid responded folding his arms over his chest, feeling his own heart crack when Aeris began to weep before him.

"Fuck Aeris. Don't act like I'm the bad guy. I'm just following Spike's orders. Don't cry, here." Cid said franticly pulling out a white cloth from his pocket and handing it over to Aeris who accepted it and cried into the material.

"But why won't Cloud let me help?" Aeris cried softly to herself, cringing every time she heard a shout or cry of pain from outside her window.

"Well...." The blonde mechanic sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Cloud just doesn't want you to help, as you would only get in the way, and no offence Aeris, you are no fighter." He didn't realise it until the words left his lips that he had offended the flower girl, hearing her sobs grow louder, mentally kicking himself due to his stupidity.

He scratched the back of his head as he tried to attempt an apology.

"Aeris...I'm sorry.... I didn't mean it that way. Cloud just doesn't want to see you hurt."

"But what about all those other people out their Cid? What about all those other innocent people that will soon be hurting? What about the homeless children who have no home to run to. Only the darkness.."

"Yeah. I hate these god damned Heartless. Those old fights we had with ShinRa were nothing compared to what we are facing now. At least ShinRa had some honour than these Heatkless shits."

"Cid...please.... I can't take this anymore. I can hear the cries of children outside. I can feel their pain and suffering." "Can't I at least try to help them. Just go out there even if it's for a little while. I just need to do something"

The pilot shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Aeris, but I not gonna let you go out alone."

The flower girl frowned, her eyes sparkling with anger. "I can take care of myself." She protested folding her arms.

"Oh yeah sure you can," Cid commented sarcastically as he began to pace on the carpet. "Don't you remember the last time you ran away, saying that you can take care of yourself and all. And what happens to ya? Oh yes I remember... The oh so Great Bastard Sephiroth comes along one day and skewers you on his big ass sword. I'm not gonna be the one to tell Cloud that you ran off to save the village folk and then got killed along the way. Fuck what do you think Cloud would do to me. Yeah I know what he'd do! He'd ram that enormous butter knife sword of his so far up my ass that I....." Cid paused when he felt a bitterly cold wind pass across his face and that the front door was wide open and Aeris was no-where in sight.

Cid's face paled. "Aeris?" He called seeing how the girl's red jacket was missing from the coat hangar and her staff was missing . He poked his head around the door seeing a figure in pink running off into the distance.

"AERIS?" Cid shouted after the girl who didn't turn to acknowledge him. She just kept on running. Her long braid bounced behind her with each step.

"SHIT! AERIS!" The pilot exclaimed, punching the wall in anger. 'You know I didn't mean that Aeris.'

"Damn. I need a cigarette." Cid cursed running up the stairs to find his jacket and spear, running back down the stairs to scribble a rather short, crude message on a piece of paper in case the others arrived before he returned. Letting out a groan of annoyance, the old pilot jogged out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he tried to remember which direction Aeris had ran down.

"Fuck. Darn women." Cid cursed, as he sprinted in the right direction to the Second District.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aeris kept on running, her tears blurred her vision as she stumbled over the pavement a few times before running on. What Cid had said really hurt her and although she knew that he never truly meant it, she couldn't help but feel upset for what he said as she knew it was the truth, and she hated herself for it.

She didn't realise until it was too late, that there was a broken slab in the pavement. Her brown boot tripped over the crack and with a shrill cry, she fell down on to the ground, her cheek grazing the floor. Her body wracked with sadness as she felt more tears dampen her cheeks. Her clumsy mistake proving what she had always thought of herself, as the side of her face throbbed painfully against the coldness of the stone floor.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" She whispered out to the heavens as she struggled to sit up, cradling the side of her face which she felt was now bleeding. More tears began to flow from her eyes as she struggled to stand up, using a nearby lamp-post and her staff to support her as she began to sob.

"Everyone treats me as if I am a little child... like I can never take care of herself...and even when I do have the chance to prove them wrong...In the end I always prove them right..." Aeris cried to herself, unaware of a small dark creature that was slowly crawling towards her. Its antennas twitched at the sounds of her mourning feeding on the sorrow that was in the air. It's yellow eyes glowed in delight at the mouth-watering thought of his next meal. Giving a silent signal to its fellow soulless companions nearby, it crept along the shadows, watching with an animalistic urge to rush in for the kill as it crept along the lamppost she was leaning against.

"Sorrow. Her heart is full of tasty sorrow." The heartless chuckled in delight moving down the lamppost till it was a hair's breath away from the flower girl's head. A dark claw made its way into the soft chestnut curls as it's small body suddenly launched its body upon her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Aeris felt a scratching on her head, she only thought it was her imagination but when she saw the reflection of dull yellow eyes reflecting off her staff, she instantly screamed, her arms flailing around as she tried to get the Heartless off her head, crying out in pain as the Heartless pulled upon her ribbon causing her braid to loosen as her brown locks tumbled down her shoulders in waves.

"Agghhhh!" Aeris screamed, tossing her head from side to side before slamming her head against the lamppost, feeling the Heartless loose grip on her scalp and fall onto the floor. The flower girl panted heavily as she kicked the dark creature away from her and slammed her staff against its head.

"You monster. How dare you harm this town!" Aeris cried, tightly clenching her staff between her palms as she concentrated for a moment. A crackle of thunder appeared above her and in an instant a bolt of electricity fell down upon the dark heartless, disintegrating it in an instance.

"Serves you right for surprising me," Aeris huffed, twirling her staff around in her victory pose before stopping mid-way as she saw many sets of yellow eyes staring up at her hungrily, surrounding her.

"Oh Gods..." Aeris whispered as she saw the creatures crawl towards her, their claws out and ready to strike.

"Ugh stay away!" Aeris cried as she kicked one with her boot that got too close while forcing a few others back with her staff. She noticed that her physical attacks were not working on them, as they quickly zoned in on her.

"Planet please give me the strength," she whispered as she pointed her staff up to the sky. "Stay away you demons! Firaga!" Aeris cried and then suddenly she felt a ring of fire surround her knocking all the heartless creatures back, some even melted due to the sheer temperature. But then she realised after a while that there was no end to the creatures and her fighting. When one Heartless was killed, three returned in its place, each more menacing as the last and Aeris knew that she wouldn't last long feeling her magic begin to weaken.

She yelped suddenly as she felt a Heartless claw against her leg which she instantly kicked away. She looked down at herself noting how her once tidy pink dress, was now slashed, almost beyond repair. Her eyes widened when she saw that there were flecks of her own blood was stained with the cotton, a few gashes on her legs that she wasn't very well aware of.

"You evil beasts. Curaga!" The flower girl cried feeling enveloped with a soothing warmth as her injuries were instantly cleansed and healed yet her magic ability was quickly depleting.

'If I keep this up, they'll over power me,' the girl panted as she let out yet another Firaga spell, scrambling backwards when she saw a Yellow Opera aim its own magic spell towards her.

"Aeroga!" Aeris screamed out in defence, once again raising her staff to the air as she felt barrier surround her yet the feeling of fatigue was slowly trying to take it's toll on the female fighter.

Aeris shouted magic spell after magic spell. Forcing the Heartless creatures as far back as she possibly could, her magic energy almost spent, yet she failed to give up. Perspiration slid down the sides of her face making strands of her hair stick to her face. Her dress was torn down both sides and her knees trembled, as if threatening to give way.

"I can't die. Not again...not like this..." Aeris whispered horrified as she attempted to do another Firaga spell, but realising that she did not have the strength to do so as she saw the Heartless once again draw near to her. Her legs body wavered once again and she realised that she just simply didn't have the strength to fight on. Aeris felt her vision begin to waver as she dropped down to her knees, her whole body shaking with fear as her fate suddenly dawned upon her.....

'I can't fend them off anymore...The Heartless....they're are too powerful.. Cid was right. I am just a weak flower girl....'

"Cloud, everyone. I'm sorry...." She whispered, her green eyes slowly closing as she bent her head down for her last prayer. Her final farewell.

Yet death didn't come to her.

In an instant, a explosion of fire lit up the sky as comets began to rain down from the heavens onto the streets of Traverse town. It was almost as if the sky was raining down liquid fire, destroying everything that held even the slightest essence of darkness. Aeris opened her eyes as she looked up at the sky in wonder. In all of her lifetime, she could never ever recall seeing anything so beautiful. The whole sky was lit up with colour as if tendrils of the green lifestream were forming beautiful patterns around the nearby stars.

"Is this the end?" She questioned to herself as she saw raining meteorites fall above her head and crash onto the ground creating tremors in the ground. Yet even though everything was trembling around her. Aeris didn't feel afraid. Her eyes gazed up at the multitude of dazzling colours which aligned the heavens before softly fading away into the blackness of her eyelids.

And then there was bitter silence.

Aeris heard the quiet shuffle of footsteps coming towards her. She wanted to open her eyes but her body didn't want to co-operate. When she heard the footsteps stop, Aeris cracked open one eye. Since her head was bent down she could only see the black leather boots and the knowledge that it wasn't another Heartless trying to attack her immensely relieved her.

'And there is only one guy I know who wears leather...' Aeris thought a weak smile tugging her lips at the thought of her saviour.

"Than...Thank you Leon...." Aeris uttered out softly as she attempted to close her eyes and nod off. The notion was instantly broken when she heard an unsettling, dark chuckle, that was so familiar.

"You're welcome little Cetra. But I am not your Leon," Came a deep voice to which Aeris' eyes widened dramatically.

"It...it...can't be.." Aeris gasped holding a hand to her mouth in shock and horror as she shakily rose her head up to meet a pair of chillingly beautiful Mako eyes.

"We meet again Aeris..."

"...Sephiroth..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cliffhanger! Poor Aeris. Having the thought of being killed by Heartless to then almost have a heart attack at seeing her murder alive and well. How is she gonna cope? What is side is Sephiroth truly on and what is he gonna do to Aeris?

Oh just to let you know...This fic WON'T have Squall/Cloud pairing. I just wanted to put some humour into this chapter since Squall is normally acting way too callous and moody for my liking. ^_^

I'm actually rather proud of this chapter. Over 10000 words/25 pages (in size 12 Times New Roman font). Wow. I even managed to put the majority of the FF KH characters in. I don't think I have ever written that much for one chapter. Tell me what you guys think. 

****

Please Email and Review!

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Oh any questions? Comments?

Email me at....

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	3. Chapter 1 part C

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 1 part cDeal with the Devil

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Oh thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. I really appreciate it. I was also wondering if anyone wanted to become a Beta-reader for me. Someone I could tell the basic plot to and mention the delightful twists in the tale. Believe me when I say that this fic will be very long and very complicated, so am looking for someone who can help me. You won't have to write any chapters or anything, I just want someone to check over my work. If you would like to help me, you can notify me by email or write in the review box or whatever..

Oh, I was given an email questioning who the 4 villains are going to be. Well just to let you guys know that the are not original characters and they are neither FF nor Disney characters. And yes they are KH characters. It is not really hard to work out if you think about it. 4 mystery 'unknown' characters. UNKNOWN being the key word. Hint* hint* ^_^

Anyway on with the fic!

In the last chapter....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aeris cracked open one eye. Since her head was bent down she could only see a pair of black leather boots, and the knowledge that it wasn't another Heartless trying to attack her immensely relieved her.

'And there is only one guy I know who wears leather...' Aeris thought a weak smile tugging her lips at the thought of her saviour.

"Than...Thank you Leon...." Aeris uttered out softly as she attempted to close her eyes and nod off. The notion was instantly broken when she heard an unsettling, dark chuckle, that was so familiar.

"You're welcome little Cetra. But I am not your Leon," Came a deep voice to which Aeris' eyes widened dramatically.

"It...it...can't be.." Aeris gasped holding a hand to her mouth in shock and horror, as she shakily rose her head up to meet a pair of chillingly beautiful Mako eyes.

"We meet again Aeris..."

"...Sephiroth..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two figures stood still, silently at each other, waiting for the other's next move. Neither moved. Neither showed fear and neither said a word. They both stared strong at each other, her forest green depths glaring defiantly at his unearthly aquamarine, neither wanting to yield and thus show weakness.

It surprised Aeris greatly when she found that it was him who was the first to lose eye contact. His eyes slowly lowered causing his gaze to move down to the rest of her body. Her face flushed slightly at his intense stare and she couldn't help but feel insecure and almost naked under his Mako gaze. Mako eyes which had lived countless lives, and each life they had, the greater the sins they committed, thus bringing upon greater nightmares for his victims who unfortunately managed to survive from an untimely death.

Yet there was one thing that Aeris had always remembered during her most fitful nights that were infested with her most terrifying nightmares. Her dreams which had now became so realistic yet so surreal. The worst when she felt her very own life seep away from her. Thick, crimson liquid oozing down her own thin fingers and the sudden urge to choke up the air as if she were about to breathe her last breath. Then the underlying stench of blood which crystallised and formed into a scab just above her abdomen, slick and wet as it saturated the material on her chest, staining it in her own fluids. Her dreams held such a sick yet painful feeling as her body took in a shuddering breath, her eyes wide with horror at how her frightful dreams will be soon brought to reality.

'He was going to kill her.'

She knew it was him, the one she saw from her dreams, although his attire seemed different, yet the same. It was those chillingly beautiful eyes which she had seen so many times held proof to her truth. How can something which held so much beauty hold the apparent this evil? A darkness yearning for so much death and destruction. So could this figure before her even be called a man?

His figure proved not as a arched wing was splayed open in a flurry of the colour of midnight darkness, to his right shoulder. The very image of a fallen angel. Like was written for the fated story of the demons, that an Angel who held too much darkness became punished by tainting what they cherish most. The flaxen white wings were turned into a obsidian black from their fall from the heavens causing event the very darkness of the earth to coil away from one who had became so tainted. Even the very sun feared his powerful form, The dark angel's skin, a flaxen white as if the light had not the courage to touch this demon, lest be burned.

The figure moved his lips slowly in what seemed an attempt to speak, while Aeris unconsciously took in a breath. Her wide eyes moving slowly down to meet silver of a mass size being wielded in the swordsman's powerful hands. She cringed at the sight of the blade now knowing that what she was seeing, was her fate. Her dreams were the unfortunate premonitions to end her sorry life. She could almost envision her blood tainting across the sword, dripping slowly to the ground into a puddle of darkness...

'Masamune. His sword is named Masamune...but how do I know that, if I have never heard that name before.....'

Aeris, although knowing her own fate, knew for certain that she wasn't about to accept it without a fight. But as strong willed as her mind was, her body was incapable of movement, already too full of fatigue from her encounter with the heartless, that she knew she couldn't even dodge a single slice from his blade if he were to aim it towards her.

'Isn't life's predicaments so uncanny. To be rescued from the heartless by my murderer.'

The flower girl was certain that she saw a twitch of the swordsman's lips as she stared up to look at his mouth, not having the courage to look any higher before looking back down at his sword. It was then instantly that the dark fighter's eyes flicked downwards and in an instant, and the flower girl felt harsh cold metal pressing firmly against her neck, against her pulse. The brunette suppressed a shiver, fearing that if she moved the slightest millimetre that the delicate skin of her neck would be sliced through like thin paper. She looked up without moving for her head, into the eyes of her murderer, knowing that her time was inevitably about to come to an end as he returned her stare with no emotion.

'And still Sephiroth has not said anything other than my name....' Aeris couldn't help it as her eyes began to tear up knowing that she was trembling on the knives edge. Feeling both mentally and physically feeling frozen and separate to that of the world. Only the blade which was set across her throat and the unyielding eyes, cold and unfeeling was the only proof that she was still alive...

Her eyes fluttered closed after a moment, unable to take in the sight of her executioner anymore, waiting for her final release.

Yet it didn't come.

She heard the rustle of leather above her causing her to crack open an eye. She watched as the extravagant angel fell swiftly down on one knee, the blade not even moving the slightest inch from her neck. Her breath hitched slightly as she realised that now that their heights were now equal and that Sephiroth was so close to her it was more than frightening. A thin bead of sweat made a path down the side of her forehead, its shine catching the swordsman's attention, his mouth twitching into a slight smile. The blade still poised against her neck.

"You are afraid." 

Aeris jumped when she heard the low yet unnaturally alluring voice fill her ears. She drew back sharply when she felt a sudden spike of pain. She didn't have to see to know that her neck was bleeding as she fisted her palms against the pavement, biting her lip at the throbbing new pain, not wanting to give any more pleasure to her sadistic murderer.

He scrutinised her carefully watching as the crimson liquid made its way upon his blade.

"Why are you afraid of death?" he asked softly as the wind began to slowly pick up, silver tendrils blowing gently against the wind. "You have already experienced death before."

Aeris' lower lip trembled, feeling like her vocal chords had become paralysed with fear. She said nothing for a minute, testing the silence around her and the steady breathing of the swordsman just a foot away from her. His question brought up so many thoughts within her. Death... Yes, she knew she had experienced death before yet she had no memory of doing so. She had seem many deaths right in front of her when the Heartless invaded her hometown, merciless and cold. She still couldn't remember how she had truly survived when everyone else around her perished.

But still he was waiting for an answer from her, so she decided to voice an answer which she generally had with most of her confused thoughts.

"...I don't know.." It was an honest answer the brunette thought, not really caring if it would please the swordsman or not. Why care for the feelings of a man who was about to be your murderer?

The swordsman couldn't help but chuckle at the answer, the sound such a rich baritone that it drew the flower girl's attention away from her gloomy thoughts, if only for a short while.

"You haven't changed," he stated quietly, his empty hand resting comfortable on his knee. His aquamarine eyes stared at her form with high interest, or more precisely her irises which had darkened into a jade hue causing her pupils to seem dilated.

Aeris pondered his statement for a moment before quirking a smile of her own. "..neither have you."

The stern look he gave the brunette after her comment suddenly drew shivers along her spine.

Sephiroth laughed at her response, his smirk widening. "Oh but I have little one," he responded, gesturing to his leather appendage over his shoulder, flexing it so it shadowed half of his face. A truly blood chilling sight.

"Your blood also looks the same too," the swordsman continued, moving a gloved finger to touch the beads of crimson which was sliding against his blade.

The brunette cringed, drawing back a breath at the shock of his words. "What do you want Sephiroth?"

His eyes suddenly hardened. A smirk falling from his lips as he pressed his blade further against the flower girl's neck, who cried out in agony. "Shush... you are in no position to speak..." he growled, as his hand reached out to press a finger against the Aeris' wound, eliciting another painful cry from the girl before him. And then with a sadistic smile, he dragged the digit across the injury, coating it within Aeris' fluids before making a wet trail upwards to her frightened face. Crimson blood now stained the side of her ashen white face. Her eyes filled with trauma.

Aeris gulped, then nodded slowly with understanding. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at the single leather digit which was pressed against the side of her cheek. She gnawed her lower lip lightly, trying to prevent herself from pulling away. The stinging from her fresh wound had began to numb from the cold wind, to which she felt grateful for.

Sephiroth stared down at the girl, his gloved hand still resting on her face while the other held Masamune against her throat. Giving him the chance for total submission, but as he looked at her, he noticed changes from which he had never felt from her before. It was like her aura, which emanating off her form held a foreign signature, almost like a scent that he had recognised before yet had no true understanding of where it came from. Yes, he recognised her aura but he couldn't comprehend why. As the thoughts rampaged through his head, his face remained passive and cold staring down at the girl before him, with curiosity yet suspicion. He began to trail his finger upwards to her temple. Then suddenly, his mind flashed blank and an image of a unfamiliar place was burned within his mind. He swiftly pulled his hand away from Aeris' face as if he were burned. And in a way he was, his very fingers tingled from the contact from the images that were now swarming within his mind. He stared wide eyed at the brunette, drawing back his sword and taking a few steps away from her in disbelief. She only stared openly at him with surprise, her face mixed with fear yet bemusement as she rubbed her sore neck, wishing more than anything that she had a potion or an ether so she could heal herself.

'Why is he staring at me like that...what...is he thinking...?'

The swordsman placed Masamune back in its sheath while watching the brunette warily still sprawled out on the ground from where he had found her. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat, confusion lying within the emerald depths. "You're not the same Aeris are you?" Sephiroth questioned softly in the winds that Aeris almost didn't hear him. When realism and understanding did hit her, his question managed to take her directly by surprise causing the flower girl to hike up her eyebrows with apparent confusion.

'What?'

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing her form, the underlying essence of her aura emanating from her spirit. He could sense that it was strong and unyielding and naturally drawn towards the elements and awareness around her. It was then he knew why he recognised her form of power for he had felt it from himself. 

He took a small step towards her again, tilting his head as he watched the flower girl shift backwards. "Are you.....like me?" he questioned pointing towards his own aura which resided within his heart. A heart which had been pulled and grown even more tainted over the passing of years. Aeris' furrowed her eyebrows, looking somewhat bewildered and slightly unnerved at the question.

After hearing no response, Sephiroth changed the mode of conversation. 

"Can you feel it? Can you feel the changes?" he stated coolly, gesturing to the area around him which was filled with the shadows from the town. She knew he was referring to the Heartless. The darkness was thickening within the air like that of a pungent scent, strong and overpowering, drowning out all the flickers of light which glowed defiantly before them.

"I..." Aeris began before stopping mid sentence, having no idea what to say. She was still shocked at the way she was still alive and conversing with this demon of a man who just a minute ago was about to slaughter her.

Sephiroth folded his arms causing his wing to reflexively stretch out.

"..You do understand...yet you do not at the same time.... You are not the same. There is something different about you..." His eyes were cold as he had another good look at the girl before him checking once again to see if his senses were right.

"I do not feel a light nor a darkness within you," he said after a moment, his eyes settling down to the abandoned staff upon the floor before looking up to meet the girl's eyes who could only gape in response.

Aeris blinked a few times, clearly at loss for words. "...I....I don't understand..."

The swordsman's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You do not need to understand. Only accept."

Aeris' eyes flared with anger as she attempted to stand up, before failing. She had used up too much energy to even rise to her feet. "How dare you! You come onto me as if you are trying to kill me and now you are holding information back." She bit back with anger before freezing with alarm, as she remembered her position and a certain blade which was just recently pressed against her throat.

Sephiroth's lips twitched lightly, his eyes loosing it's iciness. "...Silly Cetra..."

The flower girl frowned in annoyance, her eyes narrowing. "I am called Aeris. Not Cet....whatever that is..." She began before being paused by a raised hand.

"Ssshh...You do not realise little one. How can you be called by a name from which you are not." The silver haired swordsman stated in a cool tone to which Aeris cringed in response.

"Stop talking like that! Who are you Sephiroth? What do you know?" The brunette growled, causing the swordsman to raise a slight eyebrow with amusement.

"....such a temper," he commented quietly with a small tut, "however, you still hold a great shine of bravery and foolishness to talk back to your past executioner."

He grinned as the girl struggled to stay silent.

"Good girl. You're learning quickly." he stated mockingly flicking his hair over his steel paldrons, his teeth glinting with maliciousness while his eyes held a more sinister look, glowing within the darkness. 

"Hmmm...They managed to do a great job.." Sephiroth commented softly as he eyed the girl with interest, taking slow deliberate steps around her as if to intimidate her with his tremendous height as she laid half sprawled across the ground.

"Yes...yes they did..." he mumbled to himself, kneeling down to reach for her face to which she crawled back in response. He mentally chuckled to himself as he idly played with her hair, causing the brunette to bite her lip as if that could prevent her from letting lose her emotions onto the silver haired swordsman.

"..So...Aeris, have you experienced any dreams lately, or should I say nightmares?" Sephiroth questioned looking into the brunette's eyes and watching them widen a fraction before narrowing, her head bowed down to prevent from staring in to the aquamarine eyes any longer.

"..no," she whispered yet her voice held a slight waver of discomfort within it.

Sephiroth smirk grew. "Are you sure little one? How did you know my name then? We haven't met nor crossed paths in this lifetime."

Aeris' body shuddered, yet she stayed silent.

"There's no point in lying. Did I forget to mention another one of my skills is telepathy? Either way, I know what dreams you have had because I have had them too," Sephiroth commented moving his hand to rest on her pale face.

"I don't dream of you!" Aeris exclaimed, swiping his hand away from her form with disgust, tears threatening to make their way down her face.

The swordsman pulled his hand back to his side knowing that he had her know within his grasp. "I didn't say that," he said softly repositioning himself so that he sat only a little way from the flower girl.

"Do you dream often of blood little one, cascading down your fingers from an never ending wound?" he all but purred reaching out again to pull her face towards him. Aeris feeling too frightened and tired just let the icy fingers trail yet again against the contours of her form.

Sephiroth smiled to himself, as another mental barricade had fallen and he was getting ever closer to fully possessing the girl before him. He stoked her hair playfully, imagining the softness of it through the thickness of leather. "Have you ever seen Masamune?" Sephiroth questioned out of the blue, unhooking Masamune from it's scabbard and bringing it to the girl's vision. "You've seen it, haven't you..." he said after a moment, watching the girl's reaction as she stared at her reflection through the blade. Feeling unnaturally at ease with herself which caused the warrior to raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

'Maybe she is just too tired...'

"Stop it..."

Sephiroth turned his head from his blade to stare openly at the female who was trying to control her bottled up emotions. Her voice no higher than a whisper as if it were any louder, she would use up all of her energy.

"What's the matter Aeris, don't you like knowing about the truth?" the swordsman stated softly, tilting his head in question.

"Stop confusing me.. Just go anyway..." Aeris whimpered a single tear tracing its way down her cheek.

Sephiroth gave her look of mock sympathy as he held his sword between both of his hands, testing its grip. "Sorry but I cannot. There is something I want very much from you."

"Please. Don't kill me... I....I... Oh gods Sephiroth! Please hold mercy! I haven't done anything to you! I don't even know you!" Aeris gasped, now fully weeping before the ever proud swordsman. Her voice coming out with hiccups as her heart tried to thunder it's way out of her chest. "Just please...just go away.." she said, her voice as quiet as a whisper.

The swordsman leaned towards the side of her face, taking a deep breath deliberately as to inhale her scent. "Who said I was going to kill you?" he questioned his eyes trailing down the elegant line of her neck, enjoying the reaction the girl was showing due to his closeness.

Aeris once again bit her lip, this time drawing blood. She tried to keep her body deathly still as her eyes fixed themselves to look towards the distance and away from a certain pair of hypnotic eyes.".........what do you want?" She said after a moment, her eyes searching in the darkness to stare at anything other than the demon beside her.

Sephiroth noted this with amusement looking in the direction her eyes seemed so intent in staring upon. A lamppost.

'Hmmm, she's ignoring me. Interesting...' Sephiroth leaned closer, enjoying his male dominance over the fragile female. The girl's hands which looked no bigger than the half the size of his own, and her eyes, which was the only sign of her power. Her green eyes glowed with their own strength of bravery that the swordsman couldn't help but feel unusually attracted to it. Aeris blinked causing the general to wake up from his thoughts.

"You both have the same eyes." he said softly after a moment bringing one hand to tilt the girl's chin towards him. Her face so sweet and alluring although there was still the apparent traces of fear and distrust. He was surprised with himself that he had not realised sooner of the rarity of her beauty in a world of traitorous life.

Aeris frowned darting her eyes to look in another direction although she made no move to move his hand. "Stop talking like that! You're confusing me!" She said with a passion looking down in her lap as she wringed her hands within it, fully away of the Mako glow boring holes into her face.

Her response only managed to amuse the flaxen haired warrior even more. "Can I ask you a question little one?" he stated calmly, unconsciously rubbing his thumb against the side of the girl's face who made no move to retaliate or fight back. Aeris rose her eyes up at him in confusion but made no attempt to speak.

"Do you know who I really am?" Sephiroth questioned on, chuckling at the total irony of his position. Here he was, conversing with his murder victim and actually enjoying it. 

A brown eyebrow rose with surprise at the question looking at his face to see if he was truly joking but all she saw was the ever present blank stare and the look of amusement and secrecy within the Mako hued depths. Aeris eyes rose to look up at the never ending valley of stars that filled the night sky as if they could give her strength. 

"In....in my dreams. I see...I feel you kill me....... and then.... I....I feel myself being taken to a place full of eternal darkness and fear..... where a beacon of light lies in the centre of a lake, separating the darkness. Yet the darkness and light are not fighting..... nor showing signs of hatred against one another. It.......is like there is apprehension, a tension within the air, that something is coming that they both hold fear to.....And then....... I....usually wake up after that..." Aeris stared down at her hands, playing with her silver bangles while she spoke .Once again, her dreams were being brought to the surface. A megalopolis, a barren wasteland of neon lights flicking upon the dark buildings. A figure clad within the tones of darkness fighting upon the mass of creatures as if created from a nightmare. A symbol of the heartless shining from within the darkness like that of a message of warning or danger, and then a mysterious lake casting a reflection of an imperfect full moon lying above it. Stalagmites arching over like claws, their tips pointed and oozing with a crimson hue as if they were trying to hide the clear waters from wandering eyes, as if protecting it by keeping it from the reach of others, or maybe...it was the other way round. That the lake was kept hidden to protect the very ones who would go and corrupt the very waters.

Sephiroth watched Aeris' movements carefully as she retold her dreams. He took notice as her hand began to fist together when she described the images of the heartless, the notorious acts they played upon her nightmares. The way that her eyes teared up when she described the pain she felt upon seeing the insignia of the heartless glowing with an energy of its own within the darkness.

"And then normally after that....I feel a flash and the image of four auras flow within me. These images, they are too fast for me to fully remember their faces....But I remember that they all were wearing hoods and black coloured clothes. That there were Keyblades clashing against one another, and there is one who shines out more than the rest..."

The general raised an eyebrow pulling back his hand to his side. "Oh really?"

The brunette nodded. "I remember him more than the others, for his aura holds more light than that of the others...... and his face is not covered by a hood. To tell you the truth...I....I first thought that this figure was you...as..... as he held a similar aura like that of you and he had silver hair. The only thing I couldn't tell was his eyes as they were covered by some sort of blindfold."

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly in realisation and he fought the urge to laugh.

'She's talking about that foolish boy Riku I came across in the Kingdom Hearts. I wonder what this all means...?' he pondered for a moment before drawing up a blank.

'Maybe Riku is more devious than I thought. Could he be working alongside a greater power like I?' A smile crossed his lips at the thought before turning his attention back to the quiet brunette.

".....I see..." he muttered after a moment contemplating the theories which were rising within thoughts, rubbing his chin in his hand.

Aeris turned to look up at him, expecting him to say some sarcastic comment. "What does it mean then......my dream I mean?"

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders."...fate will inevitably show us...."

Aeris pouted with annoyance. "Why are you holding information back? What do you know? Who are you really Sephiroth?" she finished with a frown watching as Sephiroth threw his head back with a laugh.

He wiped the corner of one eye. "You want to know who I am little one? I have been many things. A lab specimen. A hero. A god. An executioner. An angel trapped within the fall of man, and...most recently, your past murderer." He enjoyed the sight as Aeris paled.

"But...but... that was a dream! I have never met you before now!" Aeris protested unconsciously holding her stomach, feeling the area tingle as if wanting to be scratched. She blinked away the images of his death blade pressing against the inner walls of her organs before being brutally wrenched out.

Sephiroth watched the feeling of turmoil cross the girl's face although she tried her very best to hide it. She was too amusing for words. "I know you haven't little one. That's what I have been trying to say all along." Sephiroth replied, folding his arms.

Aeris blinked trying to comprehend his words, or wondering if she had heard right. "What?"

"Hahahahahahaha. You still don't understand do you. If I know you, yet you do not know who I am, that leads us to only two answers. It is either you have fallen with amnesia or...." Sephiroth stated calmly the same spiteful grin gracing his face. "...you are not Aeris.."

The brunette shook her head angrily, not understanding why those words managed to bring so much pain upon her heart that she knew herself were far from the truth.

'So why did I think otherwise..?'

"Why do you keep telling me that? I am Aeris!" Aeris protested more for her own sanity than that of going against the swordsman's words.

Sephiroth's look was sickeningly sweet "Are you upset little one? Don't be sad.. There is nothing wrong with being a clone," he replied, moving a hand forward to rest against her shoulder.

"I am not a clone! I am Aeris!" Aeris tried to reinforce, slapping the warrior's hand away as she tried yet again to sit up.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Care to explain why you have not got this?" And with that as the only warning, Sephiroth suddenly reached forward and pulled at the lower half of the girl's dress, exposing her legs and her lower midriff for all eyes to see. Aeris gasped with shock as she futilely tried to cover herself up with the now button less material. That was impossible as Sephiroth then reached which one large hand and grasped both of hers in his. The brunette struggled frantically as she felt another hand begin to make a slow pathway from her face to her abdomen, taking care to admire her flawless skin before reaching the centre of the girl's stomach, feeling her chest rise and fall repeatedly where a heat was growing from within. 

Sephiroth licked his lips, knowing that he had won. "Oh so where is my mark?" he stated sarcastically, making an invisible ring to around the place her scar should have been.

Aeris squirmed under his touch, wanting more than anything to push him away. But she knew that even if she had the energy to do so, and run away, that she was sure as hell be unable to escape from him. "They were only dreams! Dreams are not real!"

The swordsman shook his head. "Oh how wrong you are...If dreams are not real. How come I am standing here before you?" he stated rhetorically, loving the way the girl was being so submissive.

"I could still be dreaming, or you could be manipulating me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "At a time like this?" he questioned under his breath as he gestured around him at the dark clouds in the sky, the faint squeals and screams in the distance, and the flicker of golden eyes crossing through the darkness.

"NO STOP IT!" Aeris screamed clutching at the sides of her head. "I am Aeris Gainsborough, from the world of Hallow Bastion!"

"Hallow Bastion? I'm sorry but the real Aeris didn't live there. It was on a rural planet in a town called Midgar." Sephiroth corrected liking the way that Aeris' eyes widened at the names of the places.

The brunette's eyes lowered to the ground. 'Midgar....Promised land...? Why...wait...why do those places sound...so familiar...?' she questioned to herself, coming up with no answer, before realising that she was doubting her very own thought patterns.

Her eyes flashed menacingly. "Stop messing with my mind and..." she pleaded, once again her tears rolled down the planes of her face as Sephiroth paused with sheathing his sword..

"I'm not...I'm cleansing it. Giving you back your identity." Sephiroth interrupted her quickly raising a hand to her shoulder as if attempting to reassure her that she had nothing to fear.

Aeris pulled back yet again, vigorously shaking her head. "Stop it Sephiroth! No!"

The swordsman's eyes softened for a second before hardening. "Calm down. You are reliving your own memories. I don't not control those thoughts." he stated callously pulling away from the girl who laid half exposed upon the floor weeping bitterly to herself. If it wasn't for the lack of a heart, the swordsman would have felt a twinge of pain in his left breast and a uncomforting feel of guilt of traumatising the girl before him. Yet, he just moved to his feet, loose black feathers fluttering to the floor as he stood in a stoic manner above the brunette feeling somewhat unbalanced with himself.

Aeris' shoulders quaked with utter misery as she tried to collect herself. But she couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her face. The feelings in her heart that were juxtaposing with her mind were causing her to have an emotional breakdown, and she couldn't even fight it. Having countless dreams of getting murdered by a man adorned in black and silver, coming to realisation that it was indeed her fate, that the stars had chosen her exit from life, was enough already. But to find out, that this figure before her was addressing her as if he knew her, as if she knew him, was slowly eating away at the sanity left within the girl. And now he was toying with her weakened strings, entwining them around his fingers, and tugging them playfully and then forcefully, knowing that even the slightest tug may bring her to her end.

Aeris sniffled, blinking away at her tears, unable to look at the man above her who was at the moment saying nothing. "Why...why did you come here? Did you just come here to break me?" she questioned after a moment, breathing deeply to try and slow down her erratically beating heart and the emotions which felt like they were suffocating her from within. Drowning her within her painful sorrows and her eternal tortuous dreams. She stared down at the ground, her eyes forlorn and empty.

'He said that he would not kill me...but he may be trying to play with me before he goes in for the final...'

Sephiroth stared, sensing her mental torment without even searching within her mind. Her aura held spirals of confusion, wrapped within a helix of pain and misery. His face did not waver however.

'She is surely not the same....like that of I......'

He pondered upon her words and the true depth of their meaning. Yes, he did know he had came to this town underneath the facade of everyone else. Even on the side he didn't oppose. Yes he was a tainted angel, never to be trusted on either the side of the light nor the darkness for only he knew the truth of his actions. The place he was reaching through the manipulation on others to the hierarchy of absolute power.

'But could I tell her? We are one and the same although she has not remembered.'

He frowned at the thought. Never had he ever thought upon giving his prize information. He knew that no one could ever be trusted to know the secrets of a god's mind and to try and comprehend the absolute detachment from the utter meaningless life held for every living being. The pointlessness of fear of the dark and the light. 

'Why would one fear what they already understand? It is the one who hold the balance between both is what should be feared.' He continued to stare down at the brunette who was looking down at the floor. 'She is not like mankind. She is not one of them. She has broken the laws of life like I have and so has broken away from the two paths...'

Sephiroth rubbed his chin, his decision made.

"No...I did not expect to see someone that I knew. I am on a mission." he answered quietly, his coat flapping within the wind. For now he had decided that he wasn't about to give away information, only if the girl asked for it. She had proved her worth by not attempting to escape.

Aeris decided not to look up at the swordsman so she kept her head down still listening,. She had already pieced together the reason why Sephiroth was standing there before her.

'He is evil. He has joined the Darkness.' she realised, an obvious reason to why the Heartless had appeared all over her town and had been terrorising the other planets as well.

"You....you've joined the Heartless haven't you?" Aeris stated, already expecting his answer.

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly with surprise before he threw his head back and laughed openly. "Do I bear the symbol of the Heartless?" he stated pointing down to his chest. Aeris slowly raised her eyes upwards staring at the large expansion of his chest, noting the thick leather bands crossing over yet there was no black heart there.

'What does this mean then? But the Heartless...He's evil...'

"Surprised little one? I at least thought that someone like you would have known better." Sephiroth stated, his shoulders still trembling with uncontrolled chuckling.

"Then...what...you're on the light?" Aeris stated, before pausing. She truly had no idea on how to answer if he replied yes.

'He's not on the dark side...but...I don't understand...he can't be on the light..'

Sephiroth continued to chuckle. "Silly Cetra...I am neither on the dark side or the light. I prefer to be kept balanced. Too much of either is what is causing the sides to clash, correct." Sephiroth replied, still amused at the thought. 'She thought I was on the light.. How amusing.'

"But who says that there are only two sides of dark and light. It is possible to be one without having traces of the other? No man would be complete without their own balance of the two. It is their own mind which decides to follow a paths which either leads to the Light or the Darkness." His lips twitched into a smile. " You should know this. For you did this too. Think of it like Materia." Sephiroth began before pausing, remembering that this was not the same Aeris from his past life, no matter how alike they looked. "You do, remember what Materia is don't you?" Sephiroth questioned which caused Aeris to pause and think before nodding slowly. "Think of a Magic Materia such as Fire. It possesses great strength and energy which is neither good or bad. Yet it holds the power to do both. It can be used to protect and defend, or it can be used to attack and destroy. It is the same as the Light and Dark. They say that the Heartless is based upon the darkness, and the saviours are based upon the light. But what about those who hold the balance of the two?"

Aeris bit her lip as she fought for an answer to his question, not really understanding what he was trying to say. "They choose which path they follow?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Exactly. The ones who are balanced feel out of place so they decide to choose a side. But what about those who cannot choose as they feel that they are neither light or dark?"

Aeris decided then she was more than just confused. "I don't know..."

Sephiroth noted her lacking of understanding, so he decided to change the way he was coming across. "It is always the same story wherever you go. What ever planet you visit. Good always fights the Evil like that of this world. The Darkness versus the Light. But...what happens when another team wants to play against those two?"

The brunette blinked."?????"

Sephiroth tried to hide his annoyance. "Soon.... there will be a great war that will be even more catastrophic than the battles between the Darkness and the Light.."

Aeris was trying her very best to take in all of the information. "The ones who hold the balance between the two?"

Sephiroth looked mildly surprised that she had realised so quickly. "Correct.." he stated with a curt nod.

' don't understand..?' Aeris thought. 'A war between Light, Dark and the Balance between the two...I don't understand!'

Sephiroth smiled to himself. "I don't intend you to. It is I who needs to know all. These foolish humans, they fear the Heartless so much yet they have not realised the greater picture." he replied causing Aeris' eyes to widen in surprise before remembering what he had said earlier.

'He can read my thoughts...'

**__**

'The Darkness have fears too...' Sephiroth responded, causing Aeris to jump with surprise staring at the flaxen haired warrior with surprise.

Sephiroth's lips twitched. "Aeris watch," he stated calmly as he pointed to a building down the street, the inside light clearly seen as the curtains had not been drawn.

"Can you see the two children?" Sephiroth continued as Aeris strained her neck forward at the window, seeing two dark figures inside before nodding.

'What is he planning?'

**__**

'Nothing...Just watch.'

And so watch Aeris did from her place on the floor. Her first thought was that Sephiroth was going to show his power of manipulation or maybe even kill them. She sighed softly to herself with relief as Sephiroth made no move to them. She then suddenly choked upon her gasp as she saw two dark creatures crawl silently across the side of the house. It was then she understood. Her eyes widened in horror as the heartless drew closer to the children's window, their black antennae twitched as their amber eyes glowed with perverse delight. Aeris looked up to Sephiroth's face and saw that he too was watching the black creatures dissipate into liquid and crawl under the window sill.

'I've got to help them!' Aeris thought, as she struggled to rise to her feet, this time succeeding. She was aware that Sephiroth was now looking at her but she paid no need as she began to limp towards the house. She knew that she had to do something so that the Heartless would not hurt those children. Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her body, making her unable to move. She struggled knowing that it was futile because she knew who was holding her back.

"Sephiroth! Let me go! I've got to help them!" Aeris exclaimed with anger as she tried to squirm out of the swordsman's vice like grip, yet he did not move. Her eyes began to glaze with trauma as she heard the horrifying screams and thuds from within the insides of the house. She shuddered in horror as she imagined what was happening. The way the Heartless would crawl towards the children, their eyes bloodthirsty and holding the need to capture their victims. Then they would latch upon their small chests and clutch upon their pounding hearts, pulling out all the threads of hope until their hearts had become severed from their body. Aeris' body decided to give way soon after the screams went silent. If it weren't for the arms around her, she was sure that she would have fallen to the ground.

'I couldn't save them.' That was the first thing the flower girl realised, her lower lip trembling as her eyes watered once again. Although Sephiroth was the one who held her back, she knew that either way, she wouldn't have been strong enough to protect those girls let alone herself. She shivered with misery trying to ignore the heat from the body behind her.

"Those poor children," Aeris whispered, her voice cracked with emotion.

****

Sephiroth nodded behind her. "In every war, there are always casualties." the warrior stated nonchalantly, watching as three Heartless crawled out of the house.

Aeris blood boiled at his callous remark. Innocent children had been killed by the heartless and all he could say that they were casualties!

"You heartless monster!" Aeris growled pulling out of the swordsman's arms with a force she did not know she possessed. "You could have saved those children. But you did nothing. You just watched them die!" she growled, tears streaming down her face, yet she didn't care.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I know."

Aeris turned away from him, ignoring the pain she felt from standing up on her legs. "How....how could you just stand there and do nothing?" she questioned, looking in the direction of the house that those two children had been only a few mere minutes ago.

"For I have got the choice. This is what I have been trying to say all along Aeris. This war between the Light and the Darkness is just a mere facade. Blinding everyone from the real truth. Saving children from the Heartless has no importance... Fate has already drawn their paths from which we cannot change. If we rescued them today then it would be tomorrow when they succumbed to the darkness.. Don't you see Aeris? What is happenings now is irrelevant. Those children's deaths, this towns' destruction, this planet's demise. It's of no great concern You need to open your eyes at the bigger picture."

"Those poor children have died Sephiroth! Are you saying that their lives are not important?" Aeris exclaimed with fury having the sudden urge to fight something, anything, so to release all of her pent up anger.

The swordsman shook his head. "Life is never not important. It is just that their deaths are nothing when you think about the bigger picture. The very universe dying."

"What?"

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes as if contemplating on whether to tell her the truth or not. "A presence is coming Aeris which is neither good nor evil. An Unknown presence which both the Light and Darkness fear......These Unknown.... they are so like the darkness. Children cower away from the darkness as they do not understand what lurks within the shadows. They are scared of the unknown...." Sephiroth said with passion, raising his arms to the sky as if he were lecturing the very world of his vast knowledge.

"However the Darkness can be easily understood. It craves the very Hearts of others to survive. The Light survives by fighting against the evil. But the unknown.... What do they fight for? Good, Evil or neither?" The swordsman turned in a circle, gesturing to no-one in particular before walking towards the lamppost and leaning his form against his, his eyes ever present on Aeris.

"But Aeris, how can you fight for neither good or evil. All actions have consequences whether good or bad, so what is their power?" he stated rhetorically, raising his head upwards against the post and watching a few moths flutter against the lamp above his head.

"How can they possess a power greater than either the darkness and the light to be able to keep themselves hidden for so long." Sephiroth questioned more to himself than the brunette, his lips drawn in a firm line as he contemplated.

Aeris watched him carefully, trying to predict whether or not he was leading her into one of his traps. She cautiously moved and bent down to retrieve her staff. The firm wood in her hands gave her reassurance although little, knowing to herself that if the swordsman were to go on an onslaught, her weapon would be no match for his skill with the sword.

'But what he is saying is rather interesting. Maybe I could try and find out what his aim is and then tell Cloud and Leon.'

Flexing her fingers around her staff, feeling more relaxed now that she was armed. The brunette decided to play along with the madman's rambling, even though she knew that what he was saying was untrue.

"How do you know so much about these Unknowns?" she questioned noting for the first time that Sephiroth was not staring at her now, but looking more into space which gave her great relief.

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, and Aeris first thought that Sephiroth had not heard her. But when he replied, his voice was quiet, with an undertone of bitterness within it. "We're apart of them Cetra." he said softly raising his head and looking up at the skies, taking awareness of how the girl's mouth had dropped slightly.

Aeris held a look of bemusement, not expecting that answer."?????"

Sephiroth chuckled to himself, almost feeling the confused aura the girl was emanating. "We are still alive today because of them," he added as an afterthought turning his aquamarine eyes upon the girl, which glowed softly in the night.

"Do you understand now Aeris? All of us died when the Planet was taken over by the Heartless. Everyone did. The Unknowns, they brought us back." Sephiroth finished, his hand rubbing over the place his tattoo once marred, the lack of scar the only proof he had for his new existence. As if the burdens and the pains of his, disappeared with the insignias of the past. He wasn't labelled as a lab specimen anymore, nor a mindless puppet, or even ShinRa lackey. He was his own man, and that was how he was going to stay.

Aeris took a few steps back. Fear apparent on her face. "No...It's not possible..."

Sephiroth turned to look at her. "How is it not possible? We were revived by the Unknowns Cetra. You, me, even Cloud. We are not the same as we were. Our bodies had changed. Our memories were cleansed, that is why we can only remember fragments. Broken memories which hold no purpose, no help to us." 

The brunette shook her head, avoiding the thought that he knew of Cloud. 

'He's lying. He's trying to manipulate me. He's..'

"I don't believe you," Aeris whispered, turning her head away, her chestnut bangs obscuring her view and for that moment, she wished that she wasn't the foolish girl that she was. She wished that she had listened to Cid and did not rush off to fight the Heartless. And Cloud and Leon had gone to other planets, so she was on her own. 

She knew she was doomed and she hated it.

"How do you remember your own death? By my hands none the less. Why are you still here?" Sephiroth questioned as he took a step towards the brunette. Being slowly and quiet, like a predator catching his prey, and in a way he was but this time he wasn't going in for the kill, but for information.

Aeris clenched her staff between her hands trying not to listen, trying her best to zone out his words and focus on the beating of her heart. The sounds of the winds had now gone unusually quiet.

Sephiroth took another step forward. "I bet you remember seeing places and people that you have never ever seen before. Never understood."

She willed herself not to listen, her staff creaking under the sheer pressure of her hands.

Another step. "How can you explain your lack of scar?"

She shut her eyes, biting her lower lip.

She didn't realise how he had came so close to her as she reopened her eyes. Staring into eyes so haunting and beautiful due to their soft glow, so unlike those of the Heartless. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. She felt no pull towards this demon of a man. No matter how beautiful he looked or how ethereal and majestic he looked in black, red and silver, the darkness of his heart, was just too much for Aeris to take.

'But why does my heart throb when he is so close. No...He's just scaring me. I feel no Attraction!' She protested to her mind, as her legs began to quiver when the swordsman moved even closer. She took an uneasy gulp when his was so close to her that there bodies almost touched. Her fear turned to anger as she pulled back a few steps, her green eyes to sparkling with her own inner strength.

'How dare he. Sneaking up on me!' 

"You lie! I am Aeris Gainsborough of Hallow Bastion!" The brunette exclaimed with passion, unshed tears glistening at the corner of her eyes as she tried to defend her identity.

Sephiroth was slowly beginning to grow annoyed. He thought that he had her under his grasp yet she still relented to believe the truth of his words. "That Holy Fortress? Baka...How can you still not understand? You've told me of your visions yet you still disbelieve the proof which is already there. If cannot believe that you are a clone then why can't you accept that you have been reincarnated by a greater power?" the swordsman growled angrily, his calm demeanour suddenly gone as he began to wildly pace.

Aeris began to grow frightened at the sudden change, not knowing what to make of her situation. Her eyes looking at the length of Masamune on the swordsman's back and the way it felt in her dreams. She began to feel very sick."........."

'Maybe I should just agree with him. I am in no situation to argue. I don't even know him.'

Knowing that this was her only choice, Aeris decided that it would be indeed better to just agree with this madman before her is she wanted to live any longer. She fought back the feeling of nausea from the thoughts of her dream. "What are these Unknowns then? Aliens?" Aeris questioned after a moment.

Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at her. "Depends what your term of alien is.... In fact the Unknowns are a lot like you and me. Legend has said that they are clones of us in a alternate dimension but are more enhanced with technology. People who have no heart to listen to, only a soul to guide them. I am trying to search for them."

Aeris nodded, taking the information in but not really thinking upon it. "But what do these Unknown have to do with the Heartless reconnecting the worlds?"

"That is what I have came to find out. I want to find who the person is who revived me. What they are trying to accomplish. Aren't you interested to see your creator?" Sephiroth questioned, his voice lowering back to it's usual tone.

Her face flushed with anger. "I'm not a clone!"

The swordsman shook his head disapprovingly. "Why are you afraid of the truth?" he asked, hearing no response. " No matter...These Unknowns are interesting..... Beings who hate the Darkness and the Light as they are a part of neither. What are they truly searching for? A balance in life?" he questioned to himself, remembering his own quest to find his 'Promised Land' before realising there was none. There was no such place as there is no such thing as 'Perfection'. What may have been an utopia for one person would have been a punishment for another. The ShinRa were enough proof of that theory.

'A balance of life?' Aeris pondered swearing she had heard someone say sometime in the past. A certain figure came to her mind. "Is this related to King Ansem?"

Sephiroth blinked as it took him a few moments to realise who she was registering to. "That crazy fool. That scientist was only at the surface of this discovery. Nothing more," he stated with disgust, knowing full knowledge of this man from Riku, and he couldn't help but compare him to a certain scientist he knew in another life....although his name had been lost through the folds of time.

Aeris ignored the words of blasphemy that Sephiroth had stated about her King. "So you are searching for the Unknowns?" she asked mildly, already knowing the answer.

The swordsman nodded. "Yes...I want to know what there agenda is. Who they are. Why they created me, you Cloud and the others. And for what purpose."

"Hmmm. Could it be that they are trying to join a side? That could be why the Heartless are reacting so violently. Perhaps they fear the Light gaining an ally?" the swordsman thought, rubbing his chin.

"This is getting complicated." Aeris pointed out as Sephiroth turned his eyes back on her.

"Not if you think about it. The Unknowns are searching for the Darkness and the Light," he stated coolly, as he folded his arms.

Aeris nodded in understanding. "I know but....why?"

"That is what I am trying to find out." Sephiroth replied

The brunette scrunched her face in confusion, oblivious to the fact that her body had loosened with tension. "How are you..."

Sephiroth intercepted her question, already expecting what she was about to say. 

"By giving the Unknowns what they want. The Light or the Darkness. They will then come to me."

Aeris understood that answer but she knew that there were still many that she did not know but wanted to know. She giggled quietly to herself when she had a sudden thought on playing twenty questions on Sephiroth. She had already asked more than enough questions but she couldn't help but ask this one since Sephiroth didn't seem like he was trying to kill her now. 

"Why are you here then?"

Sephiroth's mild look turned into that of suspicion. "I came from the Kingdom Hearts with the Heartless. Why?"

Aeris face vaulted. 'Heartless? But..' "Now I'm totally lost. I thought you just said that you haven't joined the Heartless!" she stated as she scratched her head with confusion.

The swordsman rolled her eyes, yet he didn't feel the need to be suspicious of her questions. 'She is too naive to be planning something.'

"I didn't," Sephiroth began impassively. "I have been trapped there ever since I awoke three years ago. My only communication to the outside worlds was through the Coliseum but that was only for short periods of time. I did not have sufficient energy to escape to the other worlds, so I waited until I gained information from the Kingdom Hearts........ And now a rift opened to the other worlds."

Aeris remained quiet while he was spoke. 'I heard Sora once talk about defeating a Sephiroth at the Coliseum. It should have clicked that they were the same person as Cloud came from there too....' 

"So you're not going to kill me then?" she questioned after a moment.

The swordsman gave a sly grin. "Only if you give me a reason to."

"........."

Sephiroth gave her a look. "Aeris. I have no need to kill you. I have killed you once in a past life, but that was another life, another story. I am searching for the Unknowns and I can only do this if I acquire the Bearers of Light and Darkness.." he finished, letting the beginnings of his plan slip of his tongue.

"Two people who control the Darkness and Light?" Aeris questioned, not understanding why those words seemed so familiar.

The warrior nodded. "Yes...I assume you do not know them..." he added watching her reaction.

Aeris balked as a certain childish brunette popped into her head bearing a cheeky smile, a Keyblade hoisted over her shoulder.

'Oh no! Sora is the Bearer of the light!'

"..........no," Aeris lied, her face sweating with discomfort of his scrutiny.

Sephiroth was giving her an odd look, clearly disbelieving her.. 'Is he reading my mind?'

Sephiroth grinned as Aeris gasped. 'He is!'

"Oh what was that name you thought? Sora. It sounds familiar." Sephiroth questioned, trying to draw out more information from the brunette who stood fixed with shock. He was suddenly dawned with realisation at the memory of the name on the billboard in Olympus. "Ah yes....the Coliseum. Sora was that Keyblade wielder. Now it makes perfect sense." Sephiroth stated as Aeris' face paled dramatically. 'Oh no..'

Sephiroth drew his tongue across his teeth, knowing that he had Aeris' mentally cornered. "Is he the bearer of Light?"

Aeris shook her head. Trying not to think about the Keyblade Master or his friends, knowing that Sephiroth would be able to read through her mind. "I don't know. I don't know of him. Maybe you are thinking of someone else!" Aeris said with discomfort, taking a step back causing her hands to touch brick. She now realised that she was now both physically trapped and mentally trapped.

Sephiroth knew this too and with a feral smirk cornered her. Using his height to his advantage. "I don't think so. You are reacting too oddly for me to be wrong."

Aeris was beginning to hyperventilate. She would never let any of her friends be harmed by her own foolishness. Sora had done so much to the world, and came out with nothing. She definitely wasn't going to give Sora to Sephiroth. "I...don't hurt him! He already is in pain." Aeris begged unable to block out the mental pictures of the brunette, and his two partners which travelled with him.

Sephiroth closed his eyes with satisfaction, reading the image so vividly as if the boy he searched was right before him. Yes he did remember him, the unruly brown spikes, the red gear. The same cerulean blue eyes which held a fierce determination as he stepped onto the podium to claim his awards. Yes this was the Sora he knew of. The boy who beared the same Keyblade he fought against and won by only by sheer luck. His lips turned up as he remembered the fight when Sora beat his old rival Cloud, hands down. 'Yes, I know who Sora is...'

"I wasn't going to hurt Sora. I was only going to use him as a small bargaining chip....." Sephiroth began lightly, trying to coax the whereabouts of the Keyblade master from the girl.

Aeris tossed her head side to side. She wasn't about to endanger her friend even if her life were at stake. "No!"

Sephiroth frowned darkly. His tone hardening. "Where's Sora?"

"I don't know!" Aeris shouted, almost hyperventilating.

The swordsman was not convinced. "Where is Sora?"

"I'll never tell you!" Aeris retorted, before slapping a hand over her mouth at her mistake.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. "Oh really? I could kill you again." he offered, expecting the girl to cower before him but she still relented. Her eyes holding a fire that Sephiroth had never seen aimed at him before.

Aeris felt like she was seeing red but she didn't care. "I don't care! Just don't hurt him."

Sephiroth couldn't help but feel respect for the girl. 'She would rather risk her own life to save another. How noble...' But he knew how to play people like her. They all bear the same weakness. His eyes twinkled in amusement as his lips curled up maliciously.

"How weak..." he muttered as he pulled himself away from the girl as if he had given up. Aeris stared on with confusion and relief. His right hand moved to grasp the hilt of his sword. "If that's how you are going to play it, then I will have to torch this town, and kill every man woman and child till you agree to my demands."

Aeris' eyes dilated in horror. "NO!"

Sephiroth drew Masamune from his sheath anyway and took a few testing slashed in the air. "Then tell me. Where is the Bearer of Light?" he demanded pulling out his fire materia from the hilt of his weapon and eyeing it carefully as he listened to Aeris' erratic breathing.

Aeris didn't know what to do. Whatever she did, there would be a tragic price. If she relented to Sephiroth, then he would get Sora..... But if she didn't, Sephiroth would kill the rest of the survivors in the town. She didn't know what to do and what made it worse that she didn't truly know the exact whereabouts of Sora either. She was truly at loss. 

"I really don't know..." Aeris began, on the verge of crying again. She was the one who held the very lives of the villagers in her hands. Whatever action she would give would have a tragic consequence.

"...he...he has been lost for the past three years when the words became disconnected again."

Sephiroth seemed to have believed her. "I see...Do you know who the Bearer of Darkness is?"

Aeris shook her head. "NO! I mean...no..."

Sephiroth decided to let that little blunder slide. He had already got more than enough information ready. He just need to know one more vital piece and then his path would finally be complete to walk across

."............take me to Sora. If you don't want me to burn down this town. I have done it before." Sephiroth repeated, his eyes cold and unyielding.

Aeris pulled at the tips of her bangs. "I said I don't know where he is!"

Sephiroth knew that he was indeed going no where with this. Whether it was that she was a female and she couldn't deal with such trauma, he didn't know. But he then decided to change his technique, knowing that this would be the one that would trap her. "What do you want?"

Aeris blinked. "Excuse me?"

The swordsman shrugged, placing his materia back into his weapon. "I can give you whatever you want.... if you tell me where Sora is,"

Aeris finally realised what he was trying to say. 'Bribery.' 

"I want nothing from you!" the brunette spat with distaste, not liking the way that Sephiroth would think she would be so low as to go to that. She was no low life traitor.

Sephiroth did not let himself be discouraged. "Tell me what you want and then I'll give you it. Just tell me where Sora is." Sephiroth repeated yet again, this time re-sheathing back Masamune and trying to appear as genuine as possible.

Aeris shook her head as she pulled at the ends of her hair. "No! I don't want anything."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow clearly disbelieving her. "Oh really? Not even Cloud's love." He watched as Aeris flinched at the blonde's name. He knew he had hit the right spot. "I could manipulate him to fall madly in love with you. It is within my power," he stated watching as a swarm of emotions flashed across the girl's face. He then added as an after thought. " I could even erase all his memories of Tifa.."

Aeris suddenly came back to reality from his words. "NO!"

Sephiroth pasted a cheery smile on his face as he folded his arms. "I know that there is something that you must want."

"My life's fine!" Aeris bit back appalled that her heart had even considered of Sephiroth making Cloud love her.

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" Sephiroth questioned after a moment, walking towards her and gesturing to the empty streets.

Aeris was not going to be manipulated into agreeing into his wills. "I won't be a traitor to Sora!"

Sephiroth thought upon the word. "A traitor?" Testing the word in his mouth. " I will cause no harm upon Sora."

Aeris couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "But I thought you said that these Unknowns hate the Light and Darkness Bearers?"

"It hasn't been identified..." Sephiroth retorted back.

Aeris bent her head down, clearly upset yet spent from their arguing. One of them would have to relent, and Aeris feared that it would soon be her."....I just can't."

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the girl. "So you want more blood to be spilt upon these streets? Very well Cetra. You have made your choice. Who could I start with.....oh maybe that Pilot....Cid was his name wasn't it?"

Aeris balked, as the blonde appeared into her mind. "No! Don't please!"

Sephiroth stopped mid stride. "So you'll do what I'll say?"

"..........."

"Take me to Sora. I will give you my word that I will not kill him. I need him if I am to find these Unknowns.."

"I will form a false team up with Sora for undoubtfully, he will search for the Keyholes to seal up the doors. I want to be there when he meets the Unknown. Don't you want to meet your creator?"

"No! I'm staying here!" Aeris exclaimed.

The warrior shook his head with mock regret. "Traverse Town will be no more soon,"

"No!" Aeris screamed.

Sephiroth liked her reaction. "Well I may save the villagers. It depends on your answer."

The brunette fell silent."............."

"It's you're choice....I can wait, but I don't think the Heartless can.." Sephiroth finished, and then soon after he said it, there was the sound of scraping of claws echoed across the floor, as a line of Heartless came upon the scene. Their antennae's straight and alert, their eyes wide with lust for food as they dived forward.

Aeris knew it was either now or never. She look from the swarms of Heartless and then back at the swordsman and said the first thing which came out of her mouth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cliff hanger...You just gotta love them...Or hate them....^_^

Wow. A whole chapter dedicated to Aeris and Seph. Well One of my reviewers mentioned that I didn't put enough bonding of Aer and Seph in the previous chapter. Hopefully this suffices. Over 10,000 words of Aer/Seph goodness. Oh and for everyone out there, I have to tell you that I will be updating much more often now, since all my exams are all over. YAY! I'm so happy.

Oh one more question. I want to know if you guys would rather me do shorter chapters so that I update quicker or would you rather me keep to average 10,000 words, per chapter.

Please read and review. It makes me type much faster.

Ja ne

^_^

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at............. 

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	4. Chapter 1 part D

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 1 part dThe beginning

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Hey everyone! I've updated ^_^ 

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and supported this fic. I really do appreciate it. Sora and Riku will be present in this chapter and there is a certain OWA who is up to no good with an innocent Cetra.

Well I think I should this finish my blabbing cause I know most of you didn't click on this link to read my A.N

So without further delay, on with the fic. 

In the last chapter.....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No! I'm staying here!" Aeris exclaimed.

The warrior shook his head with mock regret. "Traverse Town will be no more soon,"

"No!" Aeris screamed.

Sephiroth liked her reaction. "Well I may save the villagers. It depends on your answer."

The brunette fell silent."............."

"It's you're choice....I can wait, but I don't think the Heartless can.." Sephiroth finished, and then soon after he said it, there was the sound of scraping of claws echoed across the floor, and before Aeris knew it, there was a line of Heartless upon the scene. Their antennae's straight and alert, their eyes wide with lust for food as they dived forward.

Aeris knew it was either now or never. She look from the swarms of Heartless and then back at the swordsman and said the first thing which came out of her mouth.

"You better not be lying."

Sephiroth chuckled at the unexpected exclamation and readied his Masamune into a fighting stance.

"Whatever you say Cetra, whatever you say." And then no sooner than he spoke the words, the silver haired warrior disappeared from sight, before reappearing upon the battlefield, his once calm mask had gone and had now changed into the face of the famed heinous warrior. His eyes blazed with the taste of battle, while his lips curled up with vengeance, and then with a battle cry the legendary warrior dashed forward, and beheaded a the first row of Heartless on contact. His body moved faster than that of what Aeris had ever seen, watching as Heartless after Heartless were hacked, stabbed or sliced by the ever growing power of Masamune. The young female couldn't help but gape in awe as she watched the colours of the sky disperse into rays of colour, which thundered down upon the battlefield, decimating the shadow demons upon impact. All around Aeris, she felt the heat of the flames, licking at her skin although the battle was so much further away. Her eyes wide from the sheer terror of battle. Yes, she had experienced and watched many battles in her life, she had seen Cloud and her friends purge their guilt and pain with the adrenaline rush that gave their lives purpose in the dying worlds they were living in. She could never understand the excitement that rushed into them during every battle of defeating the yellow eyed demons, as she could only feel the onrush of fear when she clutched her staff in her slender hands and watched as the mass of Heartless headed towards her. But as she watched way Sephiroth thought, defeating hundreds of Heartless as if he was born and bred to do it. Aeris stared at the way his body twisted and turned, the way his footsteps quickened and slowed as if moving in a complex dance, the dance of death. He twirled Masamune over his head and struck down yet more of the yellow eyed shadows. 

'He is so unbelievably amazing....so....strong...'

And she hated that fact, for she, Aeris, knew she was relying on Sephiroth to protect her. She bit her lip tightly, knowing that either way the battle ended, she had no chance of winning. If the Heartless managed to get to her, it meant instant death, while with Sephiroth.....

She shook her head, trying to dispel the thought.

'Maybe I could run away before Sephiroth sees me...' But soon after the idea crossed her mind, she saw Sephiroth do a mighty arch before slashing down, expelling a ring of fire which burnt his enemies on impact. His face then suddenly turned in her direction and she could clearly see the smouldering desire burning within the aquamarine depths. She felt too frozen to move. She didn't know how long she sat there upon the ground, nor did she remember when she closed her eyes in fright, listening to the sounds of Masamune slashing through air and the heavy thumping that was coming from her own chest.

And then the heat around her increased to the point where she could hear inhuman screeches and wails of pain. Aeris tensed her body as she heat fluctuated yet somehow it failed to burn her skin. She cracked an eye open in confusion expecting to feel herself within a ring of fire. But what she saw shocked her. There on the battle field were charred remnants of what were the Heartless lying in scattered pieces across dancing flames. Aeris couldn't help but have the taste of bile which from her throat at the scent of the burnt demons, the taste soon disappeared as she raised her eyes towards the living lone figure on the battlefield. 

Sephiroth had defeated the Heartless single-handedly.

Although he was quite a distance away, Aeris could see the wet drops of perspiration glistening off his face, as his coat flapped over the dying embers. She was awed yet alarmed at how his eyes slowly turned towards her, glinted with after battle fervour. Sephiroth held Masamune at his side before sheathing it, his gaze totally fixed upon Aeris all the while. He stalked towards her, kicking the remnants of Heartless out of his path

The swordsman smirked knowingly at himself. He knew that the battle was rather pointless and that he could have ended it much sooner. He could have used his newly acquired abilities to summon the Heartless away, yet he wanted to have the thrill of battle and he didn't want Aeris to know he possessed such a power.

'Perhaps the foolish girl will now accept my demands, since she has tasted a essence of my true power.' The swordsman curled his lips up at the thought. 'And then I can find Sora and acquire the knowledge I have always longed for in existence.'

"So have you made your decision?"

Aeris turned her head away, gnawing at her lip. "I don't want anyone to get hurt....and I...want to know what is going on.." Aeris said quietly as she played with the silver bangles on her wrist.

Sephiroth raised a slight eyebrow in curiosity. "You want the power of knowledge? Interesting. I expected one such as you to have other needs in mind," he said as he rubbed his chin.

The brunette blinked, unsure of his words and what he was trying to imply.

"What do you mean?"

The swordsman's lips twitched slightly and Aeris was swore she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It doesn't matter...it just shows how different you are compared to all these other pathetic creatures in this world."

Aeris furrowed her eyebrows in bemusement. 'Did he just compliment me?'

Sephiroth snorted in amusement, folding his arms over his broad chest. "It wasn't intentional." He said coolly. "It makes sense that you both would have countered the same as her, as you are her clone." A smirk began to grow on his face as he watched the way the girl bristled at his final word.

"So what do 'normal' people want then?" Aeris questioned sarcastically turning her head away from him and looking over at the lamppost.

Sephiroth chuckled at her response, his chest rumbling with mirth. "Who is normal?" he countered rhetorically before shaking his head at the look the Cetra gave him. 

He turned away to look out in the distance, watching the glowing embers begin to dissipate into the sky leaving only the traces of what once were Heartless down the path. But although the sight reeked of suffering and battle, the swordsman could not see death. How can there not be death upon a battlefield when all soldiers have fallen to rest? In the greatest heat of battle, there always lies the greatest splurge of blood. But all that lay there were black ashes that had became a part of the sky, and shadows which had became part of the shade of the houses. Sephiroth looked down at his blade and saw no blood, no sign of loss of life, no victory. It was a massacre, yet it wasn't. There was no stain, no mark of crimson positioning the enemies fall.

He gripped his blade tightly, frowning tightly. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what was going to fall. He had experienced it all of his life. He was told the victor was the one who spilt the most blood, survived the most battles. But he was fighting creatures, that did not bleed, which did not feel pain. These warriors could only increase in power when a normal army would fall. They could not die as death was not apart of their lifecycle. They held absolute power. An ability that he once sort after in another life, another story.

The warrior clenched his teeth in anger as fragments of memories began to resurface, as if creating a story with missing chapters. Faces appeared with no names. Names appeared with no faces. He gripped his head in agony to rid himself of such pestering thoughts. Memories which were as useless as dreams to a warrior on a battle field facing death, and he couldn't seem to erase them from his mind.

'Why was I reborn?'

'Cloning. Why does that word seem to haunt me so?'

'The humans....It was them....it was they who caused me such pain...such....suffering...'

'This dream I'm reliving....what is its purpose......the revival of the dead......the plans of my future...I need to find out the truth!'

Aeris' eyes widened as she watched the change of the man before her. It was like in an instant, his guise had changed, his eyes transforming into an almost cold emptiness which sent shivers up the girl's spine. It was as if the swordsman didn't know that Aeris was there, and Aeris became suddenly aware of the situation she was in.

'I...maybe this is my chance....I can run away....' But although the words repeated themselves within her mind, her feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. And then they began to move with a life of their own, and Aeris only realised too late that she had moved towards the silent warrior, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. Then suddenly Mako eyes glared in her direction and before she knew what was happening, she felt a large hand clench around her neck and lift her off the ground. Her legs dangled off the ground as her hands clawed at his painful grip.

Sephiroth's face was murderous and Aeris thought in that fleeting moment that her life was soon to end. But then, as fast as the change that had happened within the dark warrior, his eyes lost the vigorous glow and the grip around her throat greatly loosened. 

"Aeris?" His voice came out like that of a hoarse croak and then Aeris felt herself landing upon the floor rubbing her now bruised neck.

Sephiroth took a few steps back as he tried to clear his head. In those few moment, he lost control. It was like those times, when his body reacted without caution, without his mind...without his control. He stared at Masamune which he had somehow made its way into his hand without him being aware of the movement. His hands moved to the sides of his head causing his sword to clatter to the ground.

"What.....what is happening to me...?" The swordsman questioned as fear began to awaken inside him. He fisted his hair in his hands, ignoring the pain as he was too caught up in his emotions.

His hands began to feel unbearably hot and it felt like his whole body began to tremble with a need he could not fathom or understand. "....Don't you see, I need Sora to cure my insanity.....so I can gain the answer to my questions.....tell me where Sora is....." he gasped in panted breaths, as he clenched his fists around his head.

"I need the truth!" He roared, his eyes wide with fury and hunger as he stared down at Aeris with such malevolence that she couldn't help but cry out in horror. Aeris crawled back at the chilling look Sephiroth was giving her. The colour drained from her face as she saw him retrieve his sword and advance towards her, his calm demeanour was now lost from whatever transformation had taken place those few minutes ago.

"Tell me!" He commanded taking a slash at the air, his breathing harsh and uneven. "Tell me now Cetra!" 

"........." Aeris bit back the urge to cry yet she couldn't help the tears which built up in her eyes. He stared at her silently, his body still seething with need from his earlier assault. Yet as infuriated as he felt, he began to gradually calm down as he looked into the girl's eyes. Her iris' which held a hue which looked as light and fresh as the lifestream.

The swordsman shook his head before turning away, his bangs drooping as his gaze fell to the floor. "I apologise for my lack of control............Now you understand why I need Sora so much....I have a feeling...... no...I know that whoever revived us has the power to stop this......this madness....going on in my head....It is making me lose focus.....controlling me in a way I have never felt before...." He cursed at himself for his weakness, his inability to find control. Although the seizures were not frequent. It was when his mind tried to think back to the past that he would lose all focus, as if it were a safety mechanism holding back his own knowledge.

Aeris placed a hand across her heart, her anger melting away as pity began to flow within her. "I did not know...." she gasped, her breathing starting to calm down to its usual beat.

Sephiroth just stared off into the distance, a look of passiveness upon his face. "I'll give you anything you wish for...." His voice was almost inaudible but when Aeris heard it, it caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

The brunette blinked, unsure as to how to answer to such a response. She wringed her hands lightly looking at the general's face, or more precisely his mouth. His eyes were just to penetrating for her to stare upon. 

She unconsciously licked her own lips as she looked at the warrior's dark ones trying to think of a subject which would prevent any more revelations or surprises. Her thoughts ran upon the swordsman's previous cryptic words which confused her. "Could you first tell me one thing....what did you mean when you said about humans choosing other things....?" Aeris said slowly and in her usual calm tone. 

Sephiroth turned and stared at her silently, just taking in her image feeling his temper soften within him. 

"You want to know what the weaklings of the world want?" He then questioned after a moment, turning his head towards the direction where he once fought, eyeing the scene of destruction which had been created by his hand.

Aeris nodded slowly, feeling slightly relieved to have his glowing eyes off her form.

Sephiroth frowned as the men of the past flowed through his mind, igniting his hatred yet again for the human race. They were the very reason why his life was centred around fighting and bloodshed, where he grew the ability to not trust, and to survive on his own.

"They desire absolute power, wealth, a insatiable quench for dominance over others ....never wisdom, never answers to the unanswered questions in life." He snorted as a certain blonde president came to his mind, although other parts of his past was hazy, somehow the president of ShinRa never failed to shine and bring fresh anger upon him. It was he who had brought upon the beginnings of his suffering, by not informing him of the truth. Holding back the knowledge he so desperately needed.

"Yet their weakness is..." he said snidely, with a snort as his gaze fell to Masamune remembering how it felt when the blade sliced through ShinRa's chest, and the all amusing girlish squeal the ShinRa spoke at his last pathetic moments of life before landing on his desk. His blue eyes wide open with horror. He even had the same cigar handing from his mouth. Sephiroth chuckled quietly to himself. Yes that was indeed a pleasant memory.

Aeris tilted her head in question. "What?"

His eyes suddenly turned towards her. "Greed for power, money and riches.." he began "Mere trinkets from which they believe they can rule a world with.... seduce every foolish man...and why? just for them to become a gillionaire...they spend their wealth to gain more wealth....and they scheme of petty schemes of taking others money, and fear themselves of losing their own...for they want absolute power....their weakness..... and that then brings upon man's final weakness...they're greatest sin...." Sephiroth licked his own lips as he caught on upon the girl's main line of vision. "Lust...."

Aeris' eyes widened at the sudden predatory look Sephiroth had given her yet nothing shocked her as the way he spoke his previous word. He spoke it as if he was offering it to her. She shook her head, trying to dispel the thought, trying to think of a more realistic vision of the man before her, trying to strangle her, maul her, feed her into submission, crush her in his tight embrace. She couldn't help the red blush which crossed her cheeks.

Sephiroth's lip slightly twitched at the girl's obvious arousal. He only wondered if her strings were now malleable enough to move within his fingers, her mind to be controlled to his will. He tested out his theory as he silently shifted closer towards her till he was standing behind her.

'I only have one chance at this...' His gloved hands reached out to hold the girl's shoulders and he was pleased to see that she had made no retaliation except for a slight jump of surprise. His fingers growing bolder began to flow down the sides of her arms and hold her hands which she had suddenly grown quite fascinated with.

'I have her now.'

His lips quirked and then in an instance he had turned her around so that her chest was facing his, only a finger's breath from touching. Her eyes had darkened to a forest green and were staring at his face although it seemed as if she was unaware of her surrounding. His grip tightened and then as if unaware from his own actions he felt himself being pulled towards the girl and his lips met his. Although the kiss couldn't have been called as being passionate, the effect it had took the pair's breath away leaving Sephiroth in a uncharacterised stupor and the girl in his arms in a refreshingly dazed manner. Then like being awakened from a dream, the girl in Sephiroth's grip had made an amazingly change from mindless puppet to an alarmed rabbit in his arms. She furiously kicked and slapped at his chest to let her go to which he reluctantly did.

'She even succeeds a humans weakness...'

Sephiroth smirked towards the flustered brunette. "See little one, a mere weakling human would have embraced such contact but you....that is why I know you are above them." 'That is why they chose you.....' he stated with pride as Aeris paced a few steps back in discomfort shaking her head as if it would rid her mind of the actions that had just taken place.

'I did not kiss Sephiroth. I couldn't have kissed him....He's a monster.....He's....'

She pulled back from the hand that was heading towards her which a frantic shake of her head and a half sob as she moved herself to her feet, oblivious to her earlier injuries.

'He almost took advantage of me...I...I'm losing control of myself....I.....'

Aeris gripped her own head in worry as she began walking backwards, trying to give herself as much distance as she could from the swordsman. "Please stop this...Go...go. away...please." she all but begged, shaking her head at how she had foolishly let herself loose control.

'This is his game. He is trying to control you. Remember Aeris that he is evil. He cannot be trusted. He isn't normal...Did you see how he killed all those Heartless all by himself?'

'But I am not normal either.'

'He is trying to seduce you. He just wants Sora, and then he'll kill you....He'll destroy this town, and kill your friends.'

"Stay away!" Aeris said weakly, frowning at the fear that rose in her voice as she continued to move back.

Sephiroth gave her a sad smile and advanced forward with long steady strides. "Not until I find Sora. I thought that we made a deal. You take me to Sora, and I won't kill your friends or the people of this town." He said coolly watching as Aeris shuffled further back, until she met wall behind her. She froze in horror at her predicament.

'I have her now. She has nowhere to run.'

He walked until he was guarding her means of escape, using his intimidating height to his advantage of her small one. "Didn't you see my power. Do you really want me to torch this town into flames?" His voice rising higher after each word.

Aeris shook her head frantically side to side. "No!" she cried out in protest as she tried to find a means of escape.

Sephiroth sighed to himself, it seemed that he had to do it the hard way. "You are still reluctant to answer....You don't believe me.. Then I'll have to show you.."

Aeris' eyes widened as she tossed her head side to side, tears pouring down the sides of her face. "Please don't kill them...I....I'll do what you say."

"But who says you won't back out of the deal later on?" The swordsman said raising an eyebrow in question.

"I....I won't..." Aeris cried, her tearful eyes wide with fright and an sincerity that it almost made the warrior want to believe the girl's words. Almost.

He shook his head sadly. "How can I trust you...perhaps we have to made you have a greater part of the deal. Make it more balanced for both of us..." 'Something I can blackmail her with, if she does rebel against me.'

"I...I do not want anything from you...." Aeris spat, although her voice didn't hold as much venom as she would have liked.

Sephiroth gave her a hard look. "Why don't I believe you..?" He took a slow step forward his abdominals grazing her chest.

"I..."

"You're heart is beating at erratic lengths..." he added softly being daring enough as to move a bang from the girl's vision. He couldn't help but smirk at how the girl shuddered in response.

"...stop it....you're scaring me..." she whimpered, trembling from the heat that was emanating from his form, and his possessive aura that was surrounding her, almost suffocating her.

He chuckled to himself and bent his head down so that his cheek was touching hers. His warm breath felt like it was burning her skin, but nothing pained her as much as the words which were then breathed in her ear. "Scaring you? Yes, I can feel the fear in your aura, but I can feel more interesting things. Much more personal, intimate things." His whispers were followed by a chuckle of amusement which sent shivers up the girl's spine as she renewed her struggles.

"Stop this...please..." Aeris all but begged, her hands moving to push the dark warrior away but that only proved to make Sephiroth laugh at her futile attempts, as she felt the tremble of his chest underneath her palms. She seethed with anger as she knew that there was no escape. And he knew it too.

He gave her a knowing smile. 'I have got her.' "Just say the words...Aeris..." he said huskily, his lips grazing her ear causing her to shudder.

"I...." She felt her resistance crumble slowly as gloved hands rose to her face, rubbing it softly.

'So close...' Sephiroth leaned his face at an angle so that his eyes met hers while he continued his administrations against her "You want me don't you. That is your desire.."

".No!" She gasped as she resumed struggling.

"So I was correct. Don't be upset little one. Your desire can only help me achieve what I want."

Her eyes flared and she pulled back with a strength that caused the swordsman's eyes to marginally widen with surprise. "Go away Sephiroth...I won't let you take Sora!" Aeris all but growled

"And how long would it take for me to change your mind?"

She bit her lip, bending her head down. She knew her resistance was futile, but she knew that she couldn't live with herself is she gave up on herself. Yet there were lives of other people resting upon her burdened shoulders. "Please don't.."

She shivered in fear as she felt his fingers run down the side of her neck. "I can feel your thoughts. The erratic swirl of emotions, condensing into one thing Cetra. Lust."

"You stare at my lips as if you want to touch them..." He whispered against her neck before pulling back and meeting her gaze.

"Do you?" Aeris felt at loss for words and then she lifted her gaze to meet his. And then their eyes locked and Aeris felt as if frozen in place. It felt like she was falling, getting lost within the swirls of passion. And then she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers. And she knew at that moment that this was what she had always wanted, what she had always dreamed of...She couldn't believe how fast her heart was racing, how quickly her oxygen depleted her as she vigorously tried to counter his lips against hers with equal passion...It felt intoxicating and almost overpowering. It was like she was drunk and was unable to control her lust that had poured from her being. She so desperately wanted to pull away, to hit him for touching her like he was now. But as much as she wanted him to go, she desperately yearned for him to hold the kiss longer, to feel his heat surrounding her into a calmness, of warmth and safety yet with an equal amount of danger. It was as if there was a part of her which enjoyed the thrill, a naughty side telling her to enjoy the taste and feeling of pleasure. She let out a moan of bliss as she moved her hand across the warm skin before clutching against the thickness of the leather. She didn't know how long her breath could last, but all she knew was that she wanted more. She pushed herself forward overwhelmed . Her frantic hands rose upwards, getting lost within the thick layers of platinum silver before trailing back down to the wide expanse of his back. Her digits running through soft velvet, that felt warm to the touch and rather fragile within her hands. Still not realising upon the new appendage, Aeris roamed her hands lower along the feathers delighting in the response gained from this man who was willing to be her love. Her mouth responded to his passionate kisses as her heart felt drowned with the delightful feeling of being fulfilled.

Sephiroth arched at the contact upon his wing, before shuddering, his eyes falling shut in rapture at the foreign touch, before moving the girl's hand away from the delicate wing to his hip. His hands then moved back into the girls hair, tangling themselves within the mass of honey kissed curls.

Aeris pulled back as she felt hands move to the slender straps of her dress. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to control her rampaging emotions to no avail. "No stop it...I.....can't believe this....." she gasped placing her hand on her hot face and removing her other from Sephiroth's hip.

The face of him as a killer had disappeared and all Aeris could see was a loving beautiful man who wanted her.

'But what about Sora.....he....he...... he is beautiful.....He wants me.....He is letting me have him......But...no....this is wrong..'

Sephiroth nuzzled her cheek glad to see that Aeris was not attempting any means of escape as his arms loosened around her waist. "Who set the rules of wrong and right?"

"I....."

Sephiroth kissed her collarbone. "You want to kiss me again?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Aeris' body shivered at her loss of control. He was just too close, too tempting, and she felt too desperate for the fleeting chance of love. She turned her face and sighed regretfully but made no move to get out of the swordsman's embrace.

Sephiroth watched the mix of emotions that flashed across the girl's face. It was like she was having a battle of control of herself and not knowing which feeling to submit to. "I can sense the fear. Ahh yes, it is the fear of getting caught by your friends. Defying them. You only have to take me to Sora and I will grant you what you wish." His licked the lobe of her ear. "And so much more."

Aeris couldn't help but shudder in his arms. 

"I can feel your desire. I will give you what you want...." he whispered, and then in an instant his touch was gone and he was standing a far distance from her. She blinked in surprise, then confusion at the sudden loss of contact and couldn't help but feel unsatisfied, although she would never admit feeling that to herself.

"This is wrong....I couldn't live with myself." She said quietly rubbing her arms in a notion to comfort herself, as Sephiroth stood silently watching her.

"But you have always longed for this experience. The feel of love." Sephiroth said nonchalantly with a fold of his arms. Aeris' shoulders drooped at how weak she was. Her weakness. It was like the Heartless had opened her chest and her heart was now exposed to this dark warrior who could easily crush it with his giant fists or embrace it in open palms. Aeris feared either decision.

"You know yourself that Cloud will never want you. His love lies with Tifa now." Aeris flinched at the words but she knew they were true. She had expressed her love to Cloud the day he returned to Hallow Bastion, but he merely denied her. Even apologised for making her feel such strong feelings for someone as undeserving as he was. It was then he spoke of his search for Tifa believing to himself that since he had found her, then there was a chance he would be able to find Tifa. Sephiroth continued his talk and each word he said was more heart breaking than the last. And she knew that there was no way to counter what he was saying.

"Her death meant more to him than your rebirth...." It was then the dam broke. It was that truth which had plagued her thoughts many time. That Cloud would not love her as he was still searching for his own heart by looking for his lost childhood friend. He told her that when Tifa was found, he would then gain back his heart to choose between his two closest friends.

"Forget him, you do not need to fawn over a man who loves a dead woman." He said coolly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder, listening to the way she hitched her breath in a sob. The brunette wiped her eyes, trying to hide her vulnerability although she knew that the swordsman could see right through her facade. Sephiroth knew every weakness she possessed and she couldn't do anything to stop him bending her to his will.

"I can give anything you wanted. I could even give you your deepest and darkest desire.... I could even take you back home to Planet."

Aeris looked confused, before gasping in realisation. "Planet?"

The swordsman nodded. "Yes....but you'll have to help me. I need to gain the wisdom, the power to do this....that is why I need Sora....the Unknowns will know how to take us back home."

Aeris turned her back to him as she chewed her lip in thought. "I still don't know. How do you know this greater power exists? Couldn't this all be a fantasy?" Aeris asked. She sure didn't feel like what had just happened was real. Everything had became so surreal...

"I have to know the truth," Sephiroth answered quietly.

".............."

"I won't kill him."

She turned at those words. "How can I trust you?"

"Doesn't the Cetra have the ability to know the difference between lie and the truth?" the swordsman countered. Sephiroth nodded, as if knowing he understood the girl's precaution. "If you are afraid of letting the others know you shouldn't be."

"But Cloud hates you." Aeris countered with a frown. "Don't forget that.."

Sephiroth brought his hand up to his chin. "Ahh yes... we weren't on the best of terms....on Planet....' He shook his head with amusement at the two different Clouds he remembered. The Cloud he knew on Planet was weak and easily manipulated by pulling a few mental strings... However the one he met at the Coliseum seemed so detached and empty, and there was an obvious essence of darkness that Sephiroth could see within the blondes aura.

__

'I guess he is just as weak as I remember him. He has cut his strings from me....just to end up tying them to the darkness.' Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at how Cloud was still as pathetic as when he met him. He had frequently crossed paths with the blonde in the Coliseum, and Cloud had nodded in his direction once or twice. He smirked at how his greatest enemy and rival had taken such a great fall into the dark depths of Hades layer. 

Sephiroth snorted in amusement. "I don't think I shall have problems with Strife. I have already met him many times in the Coliseum. He hasn't shown any signs of hatred towards me."

Aeris blinked in confusion. "Really....?"

He nodded. " Yes, perhaps the darkness inside him has made him realise that he has become as tainted as I. Or, perhaps he knows that he just wouldn't win. He would only further spiral down the path of darkness."

"................You know this isn't right." Aeris said after a moment with a regretful sigh.

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders. "You want to gain the power of knowledge too. The reason why only few of us are still here, while the rest of our planet perished with the Heartless."

"I do want to know....." Aeris answered quietly not meeting the warrior's eyes so that he wouldn't see her fear and her longing that sparkled within them.

"Then it is settled." Sephiroth stated with a nod.

"But there is one more thing that I would like to ask....Don't let Sora be hurt....and don't tell the others...." she pleaded knowing that she was asking for too much. She knew that she would never forgive herself for what she did, and she knew that none of her friends would. Cloud was going to be furious. He was going to hate her. Cid would think she was insane and more than likely swear at her for her stupidity. Squall would be his aloof self and not care, for that was what he was like. And Yuffie....she didn't know how she would ever look into her eyes again, knowing the scathing look that would lay in there. And she didn't even want to imagine Sora's response. It would be too painful to bear... Her decision had been already made and she knew that there was no turning back. She gulped uneasily, rubbing away at the tears on her face. She knew she must have looked a mess, but she knew that she had to use all of her courage to face the others.

"You want too many things Cetra." he said in exasperation but Aeris knew that there was an underlying kindness in his words, if anything related to Sephiroth could be called kindness.

She bowed down in appreciation, feeling a dead weight pulling down in her stomach at her choice of action. "Thank you...." She all but whispered, not feeling the gratitude for this man who had cornered her and manipulated her to his will. But it was too late to change her mind. She had more than guessed that Sephiroth was not one to break a deal.

"So will you take me to Sora?"

Instead of answering his question, Aeris turned towards the streets and idly noticed that a light was arising from the horizon. She felt a guilt inside of her at the thought of a certain Gummi block pilot who was still more than likely looking for her.

"I'm going back to my house to gain some supplies and medicine, first, and then I'll 

see what I can do from there."

__

'Cloud. Squall. Cid. Please be home. I need your strength...'

"Fine." Sephiroth grunted and waited for Aeris to move.

'When did I become so weak?' She muttered to herself as she led her past murderer down the streets to her house, praying to herself that this was indeed not a trick and that she wasn't putting the rest of her friends in danger.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He knew he should have expected the monstrosity. The burning of the houses. The screaming of the children.... It only seemed like seconds since he had left the town on his ship, where there had been only a few sightings of Heartless here and there. But now.... Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched a Heartless look up from his feasting. Blood and saliva was splattered across the creature's face as it gorged upon its most recent victim body which lay underneath the shadow's talons.

"The bastards..." Cloud growled, getting ready to draw his blade before a sound of disapproval stopped him and he turned to see Squall holding Yuffie in his arms.

"No...don't.....It'll only cause the rest of them to swarm here," The brunette said quietly although his eyes sparkled with the same anger that the blonde warrior was feeling. And as much as wanted to pull his own Lionheart out to fight, he knew he had other things that were more important, more especially the fainted girl in his arms.

Cloud's eyes hardened but nodded reluctantly, turning his head from the scene. "Lets get Yuffie back to the house and see how Cid and Aeris are doing." He said tightly, jogging towards the third district and the main door which had been bolted shut.

"Just great, some gonzo has locked the door...." The blonde growled as he fisted inside his pocket for a pick, before ramming it into the lock and turning.

'As if a locked door could hold back creatures which can crawl through walls...' He sighed at the towns stupidity but another part of him reprimanded himself at his callousness. The townspeople only wanted to do what was best to defend their home and prevent their world from falling into darkness.

"It's Unlocked." Cloud said gruffly, fisting the tool back in his pocket.

"Hnnn." Squall nodded and repositioned the ninja in his arms.

And when he opened the creaking doors he swore he heard a familiar voice cursing followed by the obvious sounds of battle. In curiosity, the blonde widened the door a fraction to see in horror that Cid was fending off a ring of Heartless that had him cornered.

'Where's Aeris?' 

The wellbeing of the flower girl was the first fear which ran in the blondes mind before he realised that his blonde friend needed assistance. Knowing Cid, he probably locked Aeris in the house so that she couldn't escape.

"Squall get over here. Cid is being attacked!" Cloud called over the shout of battle as Squall immediately complied, sprinting with Yuffie in his arms.

"What?" He exclaimed as his storm blue eyes widened to see the pilot staggering to his feet after a rather painful Lightning spell. Squall took one look at Yuffie and bent over to place her on the floor......before being stopped by Cloud.

He shook his head, his posture stiff with anger. "No. Keep a hold of Yuffie. When I open these doors fully, I want you to ignore the Heartless and head for home. Destroy the ones which get in your way." Cloud commanded coldly as he inched the door wider.

Squall nodded reluctantly as he moved Yuffie so that she was resting over his shoulder so that he had his right arm free for his Gunblade. "What about you?" he questioned gesturing to the mass Heartless flying, crawling, bouncing their way in his vision.

"I'm getting Cid out of there." 

"Now on my mark...Ready, go." And with that Squall was off, sprinting to the slope, decimating the Heartless which were in his way. Cloud waited a moment as the Heartless found interest within Squall's escape. He waited until just the right time before dashing forward and forming one deft slice of Sonic Blade, before pivoting on his foot and finishing his technique with a combo, destroying the Shadows on contact. He gave a thumbs up to the dark haired swordsman who gave a nod of thanks before running around a corner and out of sight.

He turned to see but all he could see was a swarm of darkness from where Cid once stood. "Ah damn it!" he cursed as he ran to the fallen pilot dodging and diving across the battlefield in an attempt to reach Cid.

'I'm not going to make it...I'm not going....'

Cloud roared in fury as his left wing ripped its way out of his back. Black feathers fluttering to the ground as he went upon a mad rampage, slashing and hacking everything which came into his reach, feeling his mind finally lose control as he battled through the endless rows of Heartless not stopping until the very last damned demon fell.

"Those mother fucking Heartless, why if I had the strength I would have bloody smashed their...."

Cloud's lips quirked in amusement as he heard a few crude curses from the older blonde who pulled himself out of the pile of dead creatures, brushing off the various limbs of Heartless which had fallen upon him the swordsman's recent kata.

He panted heavily as he leaned on his Buster Sword for support, trying to regain his breath back.

"Took you long enough Spike." Cid groaned as he pulled out a rather painful talon from his waist and threw it out of site in disgust, gripping his wounded side.

Cloud brushed away his bangs from his sweaty forehead and loosened his red cape around his neck. "Why are you out here in the first place Cid?" Cloud countered, sheathing his sword and helping the pilot to stand.

Cid scratched the back of his head. "Well....I...."

He then told the swordsman what happened about how Aeris ran out to help the villagers and that he has been looking for her ever since, ".. and then all these Heartless ganged up on me, and the rest is history" Cid finished with a sweat drop. Cloud clenched his fists and said nothing. Cid swore he saw the Mako in the warrior's eye intensify in what seemed barely controlled rage.

"How long have you been looking for her?" he asked tightly, clenching his hands around his sword, trying to collect his feelings before they unleashed the raging demon quaking inside of him.

Cid looked down at his watch and cursed at how much time had passed then looked up at Cloud fearfully. "Well....she ran out the house about 2 hours ago... heading towards the second district..." he stammered.

The blonde's eye twitched and Cid swore he saw fear flash upon the blonde's face. "She's been missing for all this time?" he questioned to himself as various images crossed his mind at how Aeris had been caught by the Heartless, attacked and laying bloodied and dying in some dirty street not too far away from where he was standing.

"Cid go back to the house where Squall and Yuffie are." Cloud commanded. "I am going to look for Aeris..." he said as he ran towards the door leading towards the 2nd district.

"I'm going with you..." the pilot protested as he jogged up to meet the other blonde.

Cloud frowned as he paused mid stride. "You're too weak."

Cid flinched. "No I have to look for her. It is my fault that she is out here. I kinda said a few hurtful things. You know how women are..." he said with a shake of his head although his eyes showed the guilt that he was feeling.

The swordsman sighed. "Fine. You take the first district, while I'll take the second. Return to the house if you find her or if the battles get out of hand."

The pilot nodded. "Gotcha leader." he stated as he turned in the direction towards his shop.

Cloud still felt uneasy with letting the pilot go, but he knew he had other things to tend with. Cid could take care of himself unlike a someone else he was searching for. "Cid. Be careful." Cloud warned as he gave his past friend a final farewell.

Cid turned his head and gave a small salute to him. "You too Spike, you too..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the sun began its descent to rest and the golden beach became a reddish hue, a lone figure walked across the sands enjoying the cool winds which swept across his bare torso and played with the many locks of hair. This was yet another day that Sora had snoozed the day through, but now that the sun was setting, the brunette couldn't help but feel more alert than usual, and somewhat un at ease with himself. He felt as if something was about to happen that he wasn't going to be ready for. He yawned loudly to himself as he aimlessly kicked the sand beneath his feet with his slow steps, turning behind him to stare at the trail of footprints that he had made upon the sand. Marks which would soon be erased from the sea which was coming ever closer.

"Maybe if I take a dip, it may cool me off," Sora pondered to himself as he changed his direction to the waters, watching the waves oscillate gently upon the sands. He moved one step, then another and before he knew it he felt his whole body engulfed in the sea and the salty scent rise up into his nostrils. He dived under a wave before resurfacing, flicking out various droplets of water which drenched his hair. The brunette idly swam around for a few moments, his eyes staring out to watch the softening sunset which calmed his breathing.

"How long has it been since I have felt so relaxed?" he questioned to himself as he stared at the range of reds which harmonised with each other. The sky was like a pallet of colours which splayed across the horizon to reflect upon the water. Sora sighed contentedly as he felt his eyes begin to close, his pupils darkening with relaxation as he floated across the water.

"Riku always loved the water." Sora mused as he stared at his submerged hands, taking in the clearness of the water and his dismal reflection. His eyes began to blur and the Brunette swore he saw in a sudden flash that his sapphire eyes had became an ice blue, and chestnut locks melded into platinum locks. He rubbed at his eyes and the image in his reflection disappeared as quickly as it came. Giving a grave sigh, Sora tried to slap his reflection away, only gaining an distorted image as the ripples dispersed in an attempt to calm itself.

"He used to look at the sea for hours on end watching the waves lap over one another, staring at the vibrant colours they held at the beginning of dawn, to the fall of dusk." The brunette spoke to the winds, aimlessly letting himself drift across the soft waves enjoying the beautiful sight although it was beginning to make him feel the painful feeling of nostalgia.

"He used to say that if he were to have a house, he would have it beside the sea, where no-one else would come to ruin his private paradise.... and that he would share it with me if I didn't tell anyone..." His chuckle turned into a sniffle as he turned towards the dying sunset.

"And then he said that he wanted an adventure....he had so much passion... that was what he lived for...to search for new worlds...to gain experiences which could only be created in another person's fantasises....that we would all go together..." But the tragic irony of it all, was that fate had other plans for him, for Riku. Riku achieved his goal of going to new worlds, seeing new sights, having new adventures. But he lost his freedom the day he first took a step into attaining his dreams, thus losing contact with his own world and the ones that he cared about. 

Sora felt his body quake with anger and misery. "And it was all because of the darkness...Those damned Heartless.....no.....it wasn't the Heartless....It was Ansem!" He was oblivious to the tears which trailed a path down his cheeks as he pulled at the ends of his hair.

"Why were you such a fool Riku? Why?" He cried out as he slapped and punched the surface of the water, as if the sea was to blame for his loss.

"Why did you want to go to new worlds? Why wasn't this island good enough? Why were you always searching for an adventure? Why were you dreams always too farfetched?" He questioned as his eyes fell shut and he felt himself drift further from the shore.

"Why couldn't your dream have been.....me?" He called out to the sky as if the stars would answer his cries.

"Why couldn't you have been happy with staying with me?" He screamed out to the heavens before weeping to himself, rolling himself up in a ball within the water and letting out small choked up gasps of pain.

He wasn't aware of the wave as one eye opened slight to then dilate in shock to see a wave crashing down onto him. Sora could only find the time to hold his breath as he was swept under the waves which crashed over the surface. The brunette stared openly at the surface of the water as he felt himself sinking lower in the water but no matter how much he wanted to rise to the surface and safety, there was a part of him inside that was wishing that he would fall lower into the dark depths, where he could end his pain and suffering and let the water determine his fate.

A tear slipped down his cheek and dispersed in the sea as he felt his oxygen deplete him yet he made no move to swim upwards to live. For what was the purpose of living if there was no-one there for when he resurfaced? What would be the point of.... 

'Giving up so easy Sora...I thought you were stronger than that?'

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered Riku's famous words. He had heard them when he fell into the pits of darkness, when the battles had became to great. When Ansem had become too strong, and when his friends had fallen too into darkness. Riku had spoken those words to him into his mind, or perhaps he had said them to him in a past memory. Whatever the case, his voice was what made Sora gain his will back to fight the darkness and defeat Ansem once and for all. It was then Sora realised what he was doing. What he was trying to do. And then with a sudden rush of energy, Sora violently kicked his legs upwards using all of his speed and energy to swim upwards. He broke the surface, taking a large uptake of air into his lungs. He panted heavily as he swam back to shore and dropped upon the damp sand, taking in deep and heavy breaths.

He had almost let himself die. He had almost given up if it weren't for the memory of Riku. Even though the silver haired teen was not with him in body, he was surely with him in heart and that was where Sora was gaining his strength to live. His eyes threatened to close as Sora had a battle with his fatigue to stay awake. But soon his strength left him and he the last thing he heard were the waves crashing behind him as his world fell to darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There could have been no word to describe the emotion Riku was feeling when he gazed around at the walls which bared no form of light. It was like he had fallen into a dark abyss where the only form of illumination was fading upon the path to nothingness. It was a truly chilling sight where there was no lack of comfort or warmth. Riku knew what it felt like to be alone ever since he let his heart become swallowed up with darkness. But never had he experienced a darkness which almost resembled death itself. It was a fearful experience and Riku was never afraid of anything. 

"Sora. Kairi..." His words were hesitant and almost held the traces of fear as he gazed upon the lone path that stood before him to the darkness. It was them who he was truly fighting for, what was giving him the hope to live on ever since his life took a spin for the worst. 'Yet why am I so hesitant to step forward...I am not afraid of the dark...' He brushed his pale platinum locks out of his vision, just for them to fall back into place again.

'How can such a lonely place hold a thing such as breeze?'

He ignored the prickling wings which brushed across his bare arms, trying to forget his dark and sparse surroundings, and focus upon the goodness inside of him. He knew that he had chosen the wrong path at the beginning, that there was something inside of him at the very beginning of his journey, his conscience which warned him of his fateful decision. He wished he never saw his first damned heartless or that damned door in his secret place. But he was tempted by the power. The utter raw strength which presented itself to him on Destiny Islands where Sora could only watch as the darkness surrounded him, engulfed him....It was only now that he realised that that darkness did not come to him, it had always been apart of him, that he kept locked away in the corners of his heart. He couldn't help who he was.

"I guess the darkness was just too enticing..." Riku murmured, his ice blue eyes staring at the ground where the light met darkness showing the end of his path.

"I guess I always had the darkness within me all along..." he mused as he stared down at his somewhat tattered yellow tank top which looked like it had seen better days.

"It was like when Sora and me fought. I would always eagerly be the villain while he would want to be the hero. Sora must have known that the hero would end up with the princess...while the villain...."

"the villain ends up with nothing but utter loneliness....." he half whispered to himself as he stared over at the horizontal plane of void which was laid out in front of him.

"I guess I deserve this...then...." he said with a regretful sigh blinking away at the moisture which glistened in the corners.

"I'm sorry," he said gravely, his voice half breaking yet he refused to become a pathetic weeping wreck. He had to stay strong. 

'No I am strong...' he thought sternly trying to raise his head high before slumping downwards.

'Who am I kidding? I'm a pathetic weeping coward..' Riku said dejectedly to himself as he half walked half stumbled across the gloomy path.

"Is this....the world of death?" he questioned to himself as he gazed around at the empty nothingness. He wouldn't be surprised if it was, due to the lack of sound. He could just about hear the faint beat of his heart and the soft whistling of the wind which swayed his hair into tangled strands of molten locks.

He bit his lip tightly as he struggled to concentrate on the simple of act of walking, which seemed to have grown increasingly difficult with each step. He whimpered fearfully to himself when he swore he saw his hand flicker in and out of existence. If this was life, he thought to himself, he hoped that death would take him soon to a never ending peaceful slumber, but as much as he thought that, there was another part of him that was rebelling against his other side. Another side which wanted him to take those next few steps, to see how far he could go, how far he could get to overcoming darkness. But as strong as his heart had grown, his legs could not keep up with the determination and stumbled, causing his knees to buckle beneath him as he fell to the ground. The flaxen haired teen shuddered to himself as he felt a cool wind wrap around him in an almost ominous blue hue. It felt like it was sucking upon his air supply, painfully drawing the last traces of life out of him. He clutched his hand to his chest, grating his teeth in pain trying to rationalise his thinking.

"I can't disappear yet." Riku barked out, his nails fisting into the fabric of his top as if the pressure would hold his heart in place and not let it relent to the darkness. But as much as the darkness pulled at his threads, Riku's will gave him the strength to fight on till the very last dark tendril loosened and retracted itself from his form.  
The silver haired teen wasn't aware to the fact that he had closed his eyes until he felt the aura around him dissipate into nothingness and he could finally breathe again.  


"Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time," the teen panted closing his eyes. The faces of his closest friends flashing in front of him so vividly that he could almost believe they were standing right in front of him both beaming at him in their usual childlike manner. A weak cracked smile slowly rose to his lips at the thought of his brown haired rival, and his memory gave the platinum haired fighter the will to take another agonising step forward, his form solidifying with every step he continued to take. He paused only once to collect his breath before proceeding further in the darkness. It felt like the further he walked, the heavier his legs became. It was like his body was trying to move through a substance which resembled black syrup... but he refused to give in. There were still too many things he was living for.  
  
**_Riku, can you hear me?_**  
  
Green eyes bolted upwards towards the direction of his voice as his raised his head fractionally as if further movements would lurk out a monster in hiding. He turned his head to the side warily expecting to see amber orbs staring back at him in the distance or some other demonic creature which wanted to relieve him of his suffering.  
  
**_I'll be there soon._**  
  
Riku's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he fisted his leather gloved hands at his sides.

"Who's there?" he called out to the darkness, his lips turning into a frown as he still searched for the form of the voice. But he only faced the empty darkness. 

At first he was given no reply and he was starting to question his own sanity if he dreamt up the voice. He jumped slightly when it came to him again, somewhat loudly and with an underlying amusement within its tone. 

**__**

I've been talking to you all along.  
But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart.   
  


Riku blinked in confusion "????"  
  
**_Another Keyblade...  
I've gotten the Keyblade for this side. _**

"Keyblade?" Riku tasted the word in his mouth, unconsciously flexing his right hand as if he were holding the mythical blade. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts. 

"I don't know who you are, but... What's happened to me?" the teen shouted back, his eyes focussing upon a specific point in the darkness from where he assumed the voice was coming from.  
  
**_Your heart has overcome the darkness.  
  
But you couldn't take back your body. _**  
  
**_So only your heart was left behind   
In this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered. _**  


Riku closed his eyes as he let the information sink in. As much as he hated it to be so, he knew what he was hearing was true. He had lost his heart and body when he let Ansem consume his form with eternal darkness. It was only through the sightings of Sora that he fought his way back into gaining the possession of his heart from the darkness. He knew what had happened, but the past wasn't important anymore. He needed to know what was happening now. How he could heal his unfortunate situation. 

"What should I do?"  
  
**_The door of darkness that is soon going to appear...   
That door, through which we cannot pass...  
In order to close it,   
Two keys and two hearts are needed._**  


The teen blinked. "What?"

  
**_Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose.   
Maybe it was fate._**

"Fate..." Riku repeated the word out loud, his lips twisting upwards at a certain thought. 

"You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe?" He questioned, his eyes darkening in hope.  
  
**_You yourself should be able to feel their hearts._**  


Riku frowned at the response and was about to retort when he saw a light flash from the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly and to his amazement he saw from the distance, his childhood friend sprinting in his direction. The teen's mouth slackened in surprise as he watched a red clad teen run closer, each feature becoming more prominent after every second the figure got closer.  
  
**_How you perceive your friends...  
Is dependent on your own heart._**  
  
Riku took one step then another towards the brunette who had came considerably closer that the Riku could see pearly white teeth being bared in a characteristic smile and the swinging of a familiar looking crown keychain. 

'Sora...' Riku raised his arm out in elation to see his friend running towards him, his own eyes feeling uncharacteristically tearful as he lunged over to close the gap between his childhood friend... only to touch nothingness.

Riku wasn't aware that he had closed his eyes until he opened them again and Sora's image faded into darkness.

He worked his mouth a couple of times feeling shocked to the core. "Was Sora my imagination?" But although he thought he would have been confused, upset and angry, it felt like his emotions had cleared and the simple emotion of acceptance had cleared all his negative and conflicting thoughts. He sighed deeply to himself feeling much more at ease. He didn't know what had happened but it felt like he had undergone a transformation in those few moments. Everything had became so simple. It was like he was viewing everything in a new light, the darkness didn't look as scary anymore not as menacing and threatening. To him it seemed no more harmful than a pigment of ink etched on a piece of paper. His eyes stared in awe at the revelation as if looking around in a new light. He had no fear of the darkness for even in the most darkest depth, he still knew that Sora was out there, alive and safe and possibly even looking for him. That thought brought more happiness than Riku had ever felt within his very being.

As the transformation in Riku passed into his heart, the many labyrinths of darkness within him had suddenly became many shades lighter that even the abyss surrounding him had lightened with purity. Riku then after a moment raised his head taking in a deep breath of the lighter hue of his surroundings, and the warmth which was expelling upon his skin, soothing his thoughts. His eyes had became more of a soft crystal blue, expressing all the emotion and relief he was feeling within his soul. He couldn't help but crack a smile at his transformation. His eyes stared openly into the light with a soft smile as he felt the walls brighten further. The blonde raised his hand with a slight wave.

  
  
"Thank you." Riku breathed in the last seconds before his world became light, swearing to himself that he could feel the voice grinning in response.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHOA?!!?"

Sora spurted out water from his mouth and looked up in confusion.

"What happened?" Sora questioned to himself as he coughed up water from his mouth and stared up at the sky which had became pitch black. There wasn't even a single star in the sky.

The brunette shook his head as he brushed the damp sand which clung to his cheek while he had rested. "God that dream. It seemed so real.....so strange....Riku..." the Keyblade wielder gasped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as fleeting images from his dream crisscrossed over one another to a point where Sora was having problems even remembering the order the problems took place.

"What does it mean?" Sora questioned as he stared down at the sand beneath his gloved palms, shuddering slightly at the image of happy tears trailing down Riku's cheeks.

"What is going on?" The thought immediately disappeared when he felt a slight tugging on his leg. Thinking it was only a bird or something, Sora paid no heed to it until dark clawed claws drew open and slashed across the exposed skin.

"Agh!" The brunette jumped in pain and surprise, wrenching his injured leg away and turning around to see his opponent.

Sora's eyes dilated and he had to blink his eyes twice to see what he was seeing was real. There in front of him was a dark little creature bearing sharp claws and curled antennae. Sora immediately recognised the ominous beady eyes which expressed the expression of amusement within their amber depths.

"It can't be...." Sora gasped as he crawled backwards watching as the Shadow creature tilted its head to the side in question. "A...a....Heartless..." the brunette cried out in surprise as his blue eyes were held fixed upon the black creature which had appeared out of no-where.

Sora whipped his head around for a form of weapon, unfortunately finding one. It was at that moment that he wished he still possessed the ability to summon his Keyblade yet the magic he once had had distinguished itself from lack of use.

Quickly jumping to his feet while ignoring the stinging pain which throbbed from his left leg, Sora narrowed his eyes and then with a harsh battle cry, charged at his enemy. "Take that!" The brunette exclaimed as he pulled his fist back and punched the Shadow directly in the face, watching in amusement as the Heartless went flying for a few yards across the water before sinking into the sea.

The smirk soon slipped off his face as he saw four other Heartless suddenly appear out of nowhere and Sora soon saw himself being cornered as more Heartless' seemed to crawl out from the sea and edge towards him. 

"What the hell?" Sora cursed as he tried to kick away the Heartless which had gained to close a distance towards him. But every time he defeated one, three more moved in its place. It was like the Heartless were rising from the sands and held infinite armies of soldiers and Sora knew that if this kept up, that there would he would have no chance of survival without his Keyblade weapon. The image of his wooden sword at his shack sprung in his mind, and then no sooner than he thought of it, he was sprinting to his home.

"Why are the Heartless here? Have the worlds been reconnected?" Sora questioned as he dodged and dived against the dark demons which tried to block his path with their sharp claws and fangs. He leapt over the first row, landing none to gently on his wounded leg which caused him to wince in pain, yet he kept up his pace. He knew that if he slowed down now, it would be too late.

He cried out in pain as he felt his body collide into what he first thought was a rock but when he saw the emblazed symbol of a heart adorning the fat bandit's chest, Sora knew he was doomed. Although the Heartless could bear no expression on their faces, the brunette knew that this certain Heartless must be inwardly smiling as he had him cornered. The brunette's face dramatically paled when he watched the fat bandit inhale deeply and that only meant one thing. Sora quickly tried to roll out of the way in an attempts to save himself before the napalm fire fell upon him, but as he found out earlier, he was trapped as the wide stomachs of his enemies held no space for escape.

"Now this would be the best time for a miracle...." Sora said out loud, hoping that some deity would hear and come and aid him or at least make his life end in a not so painful manner. And then suddenly, to Sora's amazement, as if an answer to his prayers, he saw Donald and Goofy charging towards him with their weapon's raised in fury, Donald's fingertips crackling with magic.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cried out with surprise and excitement as the fat bandits before him disintegrated within the magician's flames while Goofy knocked a line of Shadow Heartless to the ground.

"Hey Sora!" Goofy waved as he ran to aid his unarmed partner, attacking various Heartless which managed to cross his path.

"What are you guys doing here? What's going on?" Sora questioned over the sounds of battle elated to see his friends were alive, as he dodged a concentrated lightning spell from a yellow opera who seemed more than unhappy at its miss.

"The worlds have been reconnected." Goofy shouted back as he rammed through a line of Heartless in order to get to the brunette's side, Donald following up in the rear.

Sora blinked in amazement. "They have?" He opened his mouth to say more before being rudely intercepted by the duck mage.

"There's no time to talk. Goofy we have to get back to the ship." Donald snapped raising his Violetta and chanting a mid Blizzard spell upon one of the more defter Heartless, causing it to fall flat on its back.

'Ship?' Sora began to feel queasy from the mixture of feelings he felt as he still tried to get over the fact of that everything he always wanted was happening. And where there was Heartless, there was Darkness... and where there was darkness there was Riku.... Sora couldn't contain his excitement although a sharp slash on his leg brought him back to reality. "What Ship....?"

"Why King Mickey's Kingdom ship." Goofy replied as he re-energised his Aeroga spell, watching with relief as the Heartless bounced off the defensive walls.

Sora nodded in understanding before a sudden idea rushed through him at the sound of Mickey's name. And before he knew it, he felt himself dashing off towards his seaside shack, hearing Donald and Goofy squeak sounds of surprise and follow their red clad friend.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed in surprise watching as the brunette headed in the opposite direction of the ship. "Where are you going? The ship is the other way!"

Sora turned his head quickly towards the mage's direction. "I have to go and get King Mickey's letter!"

"What?" he barked in confusion, pausing only once to bat a Heartless out of the way.

Sora rolled his eyes as he weaved and manoeuvred through the mass of Heartless, somewhat surprised that his agility had not lessened even after though he hadn't really trained. "Wait a second. I'll be right back...."

"But Sora....." the duck protested but Sora if anything, ran faster leaping over a obese Heartless and out of the Donald's vision.

"Sora!" The duck said in indignation as Goofy came up panting behind, who was turning in all directions to find where his brown haired friend had gone.

"Donald where's Sora?" the dog questioned, yelping as a Arabian Heartless almost jammed a sabre in his back.

"I don't know, all we have to do is fol........" Donald paused as a dark shadow crossed the floor that seemed all too familiar to the mage's liking.

"Um Goofy?" Donald squeaked, his face paling as a large figure rose from the shadow, taking form. Two ominous yellow eyes blazed underneath black tendrils which twitched and unfurled in a rather disturbing manner.

"Yes Don...Donald?" Goofy replied, his eyes gazing in horror at the demon's torso which held an empty space as if it's heart had been cut out with a knife.

"Please say that isn't the same Heartless which Sora fought against when we fought Ansem?" Donald questioned hesitantly, unconsciously taking a few steps back.

Goofy's eyes flicked over to his smaller partner and gulped with fear. "urrr....okay I won't say anything."

And there towering over 30 feet above them stood the mightiest of all Heartless. Its hands and feet at least the size of a human while its eyes blazed stronger than that of any Heartless Donald and Goofy had ever seen in their lives. 

Goofy and Donald both looked at the towering Heartless above then at each other, fear evident on their faces, both sharing the same thought

.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man that was long (28 pages) ...I have actually cut quite a few bits out of this chapter so that I could have it updated much quicker. I actually wanted Sora and Riku to meet in THIS chapter but then this chapter would be twice as long.

Well I think that this is a nice place to leave the story. Have I confused anyone yet. Well, there is only one more section before the Reunion takes place.

Humph, it seems that Sephiroth has got Aeris wrapped around his little finger. Is the flower girl going to join Sephiroth's quest and what the hell is Sephiroth going on about with Aeris being a clone and a balance between light and dark?

And what about Riku? I guess most of you guys are thinking. How the hell can he be in to places at once? first he is with Sephiroth wearing all of his dark clothes and then he is back in his Destiny Island clothes! How can he be in two places at the same time? There would have to be at least two....*urrr**ahem*** I have said too much.* laughs nervously** anywho.......

what do you guys think? Don't forget to read and review.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions or comments, email me at

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	5. Chapter 2

****

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 2 part aThe Beginning

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Happy Xmas, and New Year!

Hey everyone! I've updated ^_^ , and I think that most of you will enjoy this section as I have placed a balanced amount of setting for all the main characters featured in this story. It may seem a little confusing in certain areas. But all will be explained.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora forcefully slammed his bed to the side where a small box lay in wait. He lunged towards the box and pulled the lid off in desperation, half ripping the cardboard in the process. His eyes brightened immediately as he saw the familiar insignia upon the envelope which bore the king's symbol.

"Got it!" Sora said with satisfaction as he stuffed the letter in the pocket of his shorts, while his eyes trailed across his room for any other last minute supplies he could grab. Rushing over towards his wardrobe, he quickly opened the doors and pulled out his favourite pair of black, baggy jeans and jacket combination and quickly adorned them, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his shorts underneath, and that his torso was still dirty from sleeping on the sand.

'I need to hurry....' Sora thought to himself as he sped around the room, slipping his black and yellow boots on his feet, and pulling his heavy crown necklace over his head. He then turned around quickly and picked up a few of his leftover rations of food and items, stuffing his pockets to the full with potions, ethers and elixirs.

His eyes turned towards his bureau and he had to pause a moment as he rummaged through his drawers and plucked out all his collected key rings, not forgetting to pick up 'Oathkeeper', Kairi's favourite crystal flower, another vow that he promised himself to fulfil.

"This'll have to do," Sora commented to himself, as he gave a quick scan of his room for any extra items that could be of use. His eyes then fell upon his treasured shrine and the array of colours and images which had became the main focus of the room, and more precisely his most recent photograph of his friends in a group photo. 

His fingers crossed the faces of his friends and noting their beaming faces and their beach clothes, which bared one of the most happy memories Sora had on the Destiny Islands. Even Riku was uncharacteristically smiling and that was one of the main reasons why the photograph had became one of the brunette's favourites. "Riku..."

Sora picked up the photograph and quickly stuffed it inside his jacket pocket before dashing outside the house, knowing that his friends were outside and they needed his help. His eyes flicked to the left at the sound of a sudden crash, and he felt the entire ground tremble but luckily, he managed to keep standing. Turning his eyes up to the sky, his couldn't help but give out a cursed cry of surprise as a harbinger of doom floated up in the sky. Tendrils of liquid metal seemed to seep from the core as thousands of shards of black ice seemed to fall from its centre.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "No... that's not ice....that's......Heartless." And to the brunette's horror and amazement, he watched as the dark shapes materialised into demons that he had crossed paths with before, while others seemed shockingly different, looking much more deadly. It was an apocalyptic downpour from the sky and it was all heading towards the island.

"Oh......my......." Blue eyes dilated in horror as the heartless seemed to spiral towards the centre of his vision and ploughed into the earth with a gigantic thud, creating an aftershock of tremors. The waves tossed and threw in their own wild fury, as if they held the awareness of what was going to happen but had no way to help. An explosion behind him knocked the brunette off his feet as he turned around to see shards of rubble and fire in the once recent area his wooden house once stood. He couldn't help but curse as he saw the heartless scurry over the destruction, there masses huddled into one form. One could have assumed that the shadow demons were a flowing river of black death, plaguing and destroying everything and anyone that stood in their path. Sora stumbled to his feet as he saw their glowing eyes turn towards him, antennae raised for the kill. He was about to turn and run, if it weren't for the sudden slashing sound of wind above him. And in sudden reflex, the brunette forced his body to the ground, ignoring the pain of the air being pushed out of his lungs as a sudden swipe of a sharp blade slashed at the empty space where his head was once held a mere few seconds ago. A few coppery strands fell to the floor beside him and the brunette rose his head just in time to see a Heartless which held the form of a man, fly past him before descending upon the sand, a few feet away from where he laid.

"Shiiiiiiit......" Sora then suddenly realised that at just the right appropriate time managed to dive out of harms way as a heartless resembling the features of the mighty 'Invincible', dived down towards him, blade raised to strike the final deadly blow. The brunette couldn't help but gulp as a pair of luminous yellow eyes raised up slowly to meet his, his face bearing no form of emotion as it rose it's sword up above its head, attempting to rectify his previous miss as it launched yet another slash towards the black clad male. Sora scrambled to his feet, kicking up sand in the process, in a attempt to blind the Heartless. The brunette, not looking back sprinted across the sand, meandering and turning his direction so that the Heartless would find difficulty catching up to him. Seeing the Paopu island in his sight where he had left Donald and Goofy, Sora felt the relief on his face slipping at the sudden feeling of deja vu which ran through him, of a time when he was much younger and more inexperienced in the time of danger. The beginning when everything and everyone around him lost their simplicity and innocence within the heat of change. He shook the thought away as he tripped upon a wooden platform, further injuring his damaged leg in the process. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet in determination, knowing that if he headed to the seaside shack, he would only be a few less obstacles closer into getting back to his friends. He couldn't help but feel elated as he opened up the wooden door and slammed it shut, taking a deep breath of exhaustion as he let himself have a moment to breathe.

'It's really happening. The Heartless are here...' Sora didn't know whether or not to be frightened out of his wits, or excited at the chance that fate had managed to give him yet again. The brunette bowed his head down to stare at the trickle of blood that had made a slow wet path from his knee down to his calf. The traces of sand which marred his leg from his earlier fall. He wouldn't have believed that his situation was real if he didn't feel the obvious stinging of pain which was screaming from his wound. Sora gave a small squeal of elation as he slammed his head against the wall, ignoring the scrapes, and the discomfort the position gave him. No pain mattered to him at that moment. Even if he was struck down by Cloud and Leon's attacks, he knew he wouldn't have flinched a muscle. 

"Riku......Kairi. I can now fulfil your promises...." Sora whispered out to the heavens, praying that his two dearest friends were still waiting for him and believing in him.

His head suddenly rose at the remembrance of his other friends who were more than likely needing his help and his heart tugged at the danger and urgency of his position. Adrenaline seemed to pump through his veins as he started up the steps, trying to think past the idea of the Heartless which were waiting to greet him, and the lack of defence he possessed without a Keyblade to hand. Without waiting for a time to inhale a breath, Sora flew the door open, his eyes darting to and fro for the sign of an ambush. But there wasn't one. In fact there were no Heartless scurrying across the bridge. The brunette's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he placed his footing onto the ramp, eyeing the Heartless which scurried far below on the sand, unaware of his position above them. Hearing a shrill cry sounding from the island Sora rose his head to the direction of the sound.

It was then that he saw it. It was the Heartless of all nightmares. The very Heartless who plunged its mighty claws deep into the ground and could manipulate, mutilate, and manifest an army of shadow Heartless within a few seconds. And that Heartless...that Heartless was attacking his island......'his' island...... Sora couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle of uncertainty as he took another step forward. It wasn't as if he was afraid. It was that the feeling of deja vu was becoming all too apparent for him. It was like being trapped in the past and reliving his greatest nightmare. The air even tasted the same, it's tension bearing down upon his shoulders. Its darkness trying to penetrate through his skin, chill his body, and freeze his soul. He shuddered despite feeling no cold, as he jogged towards the inevitable, bile rising in his throat at the sudden choking his emotion of belated fear. In his darkest hours, he had dreamt of this moment, where the mighty king of the Heartless returned to seek revenge. It was written in the hands of time that the Keyblade wielder was meant to be Riku, but fate had placed its dirty hands into the game of life and pulled the strings. Changing scenes, adding pain where happiness once stood, destroying bindings of friendship and tying it to loss and misery, for their own perverse and sadistic amusement. He knew he wasn't meant to be the Keyblade wielder, and now he was plunging into the mighty claws of battle, with no aid to help him except his will to survive, and the courage and determination to win.

The closer he got, the figures of his friends grew more apparent as their cries wailed through the air, sparks of fire seemed to dance from the mage's fingers as offence spell after offence spell was delivered upon the enemy before being paused with a defence spell. It was Goofy who noticed Sora first over the heat of battle, as his head turned towards his smaller companion whose eyes darted to the brunette before conjuring up a defence barrier spell, letting the power of Aeroga summon itself around the Keyblade fighter and heighten his will to survive. It's revitalising power tightened his crumbling defences of both the mind and, more importantly his heart.

Sora rolled out to the side, past the mighty fist which missed his form by a few yards. The brunette then meandered across the puddles of dark liquid which was seeping from the hole within the demon's chest which seemed like a childishly mishap with a heart shaped cookie cutter. The brunette had to give a small smirk at the thought as he slipped himself into defence mode, charging himself to the Heartless creature and defending his friends just in time. But Sora was unaware of the Heartless' speed, and in a moment, the brunette saw the demon dodge out of the way of his charge leaving him no chance to slow as he all but somersaulted off the edge, a heavy splash indicating his fall in the water.

"Sora!" Goofy cried out in horror catching his shield as it sailed in midair, jumping clumsily over the Heartless' foot and leaning off the edge of the island, relieved to see that his friend was okay. Sora all the while spluttered out water from his mouth as he swam to the outcrop of land which protruded from the island, where a ladder was tied for easier access.

"You're alright pal?" Goofy questioned in concern, looking the brunette over, noting the dripping bangs and the water which rose to the height of the teen's armpits. Sora ignored the canine, knowing that there was no time for a friendly reunion, as he reached for the ladder. They were still in a battle for goodness sakes....

Sora pushed back his surprised canine friend as he got to the top rung. "Yes Goofy, but we still have troubles on our hands."

"But it is gonna be a synch now since we have got our Keyblade master back!" Goofy exclaimed, reaching out a hand for the brunette.

Sora shrugged off the hand and the compliment. "Yeah. And what is the use of a Keyblade master with no Keyblade?" the brunette stated sarcastically, still keeping an eye out for Donald, who was still fighting the towering Heartless above them.

The dog blinked. "Huh?"

"I can't use my Keyblade Goofy. I haven't been able to since Ansem's last fight." Sora snapped, feeling guilty soon after. After all, how would Goofy know if he never told anyone.

"But.....Can't you do your summon-ma-thingy and get in in your hand?" Goofy questioned, scratching his head before yelping in surprise as a foot stomped just beside the side of his face. Sora couldn't help but give a wry smile.

"I wish it was that simple." he answered shortly as he pulled himself on the island, eyes narrowing at the lack of ideas that were running through his head.

"Then what are we going to do Sora?"

"I....I don't. kn...." Sora was unable to finish his last sentence as he heard Donald's guttural cry ring out across the air. "Watch out!"

Goofy and Sora both rose their heads instantaneously in time to see the Heartless' eyes glaring towards the two fighters, its hands fisted high above its head as if it were about to strike.

"Please Sora. try to summon your Keyblade." the canine pleaded, his eyes wide and hopeful, that the brunette couldn't help but feel guilt at his weakness.

"But I can't." Sora groaned, keeping his attention upon the Heartless standing above them, aware of his position.

"Please...."

"I don't know how..." Sora whispered to himself with regret, bowing his head down and waiting for the inevitable.

"Do what you used to."

"When I used to think of it, it would appear into my hand."

"Then think of your friends. Think of who you are fighting for. The Heartless are your enemy. Think about what they have taken from you, the problems they have caused."

Sora rose his head at Goofy's final words. "Riku..."

It then happened without thought. In those few seconds.... Goofy couldn't help but marvel at the light which danced in the brunette's fingertips as he chanted to himself with his eyes closed. It was as if Tinkerbell's had shined her fairy dust into the Sora's gloved fingers, and instilled her magic into them.

"Come on Sora. Try harder." Goofy pressed on, glimpsing for a second, a key materialising into the brunette's hands, before flicking in and out of sight. Perspiration glinted on the brunette's forehead as he tightened his fists to a point where his taut knuckles became white. It felt as if he was playing tug of war with another occupant who wished to use the Keyblade as desperately as he. But there was no-one who needed the Keyblade as much as he did right now. It was a matter of life or death... For Love or Loss. Sora couldn't help but utter a cry of surprise as an electric buzz passed through him and to his awe, in his hands lay the prize of his struggles. Coated in gold and silver, and bearing the symbol of the crown and the King, Sora felt the rush of relief and remembrance flowing through him as he eyed and felt the weight of the weapon between his hands. He had done it. He had once again gained possession of the Keyblade. The Kingdom Key. Ignoring Goofy's face of surprise, Sora pulled out the first random keychain from his pocket and clipped it to the base of the weapon, watching in remembrance as the blade transformed and solidified in both weight and strength, leaving a loose chain, resembling a yellow chicken dangling from the hilt of the blade.

"Cloud's keychain. Chocobo blade." Sora tested out the weapon in midair, feeling the power in his swing and the range of kata the blade could sustain and follow.

"Goofy, pull back Donald. I'm going in..." Sora commanded as he gave a small nod towards his canine companion before dashing towards the fateful match between one of his greatest nightmares. Sora's eyes narrowed at the damage his friend had sustained and he couldn't help but feel a wave of anger rush through him as Donald was still within the Heartless' line of sight.

"Hey Heartless. Yeah you. Forget him. Focus on me. It is me you want. Hey look. See my Keyblade! I'm gonna ram this right in your 'head' if you don't pay attention to me!" Sora gloated and snarled, watching the black, almost snake like tendrils twitch to the challenge. The Heartless abruptly turned in offence and this was the cue that Goofy needed as he helped aid his wounded friend towards the edge of the island, and to the safer area where he and Sora were once positioned. Sora was pleased with the damage that Donald had managed to create upon the Heartless, eyeing the smouldering burns from spells of thunder and fire smoking various areas upon the demon's body.

"I need to get rid of those hands." Sora thought to himself as he rolled out of the way of a fist which slammed against the ground. 

"Too slow." Sora taunted as he rose his Keyblade and slammed it down deeply into the foot of the Heartless, who howled in surprise and tried to kick out in defence.

Sora couldn't believe how easy it was to hack and hack against the hand which twisted and turned in an attempt to attack him. It surely felt more difficult the last time he battled him. 'Perhaps my heart was not nearly as strong then.' Sora thought as he continued to relentlessly hack away at the limb which was lacking fingers and thumbs to even be called a hand. 

The Heartless then decided to raise its hand up in defence but was unaware as Sora managed to cast a Firaga spell just in time so that the hand burst into flame, igniting the appendage with a deadly glow. It was a comical sight, as Goody Donald and Sora couldn't help but gape with amusement as the Heartless flailed its hand in the air, before diving it deep into the water below. This was all Sora needed as the arch of the demon's leg and back gave the Keyblade wielder a path to cross. Sora leapt upon the calf before dashing across the Heartless' back as Goofy and Donald watched in amazement as they watched as the Keyblade fighter sprinted across the wide expanse of the demon's back, leaping past its shoulder blade. The brunette landed upon the Heartless' neck who was still unaware of the presence upon him as he dowsed his burnt hand in the sea. Sora raised his blade high in the air with a deft swing, bringing the blade far above his head.

"Fighters of the past give me your power. Riku, give me your strength to do this." Sora chanted in his mind, his eyes falling shut as he guided all of his willpower into completing the kata he had not done for so long.

****

'Ars Arcanum.' 

Wave upon wave of power surged within the blade as Sora dealt a merciless onslaught of attacks upon the neck of the Heartless, He was oblivious of the time, when his feet had propelled themselves off the Heartless and left him poised within the air. And then what seemed like eternity, Sora slammed his blade back down as a mass of energy exploded against the Heartless' skin, the fatal attack causing bubbles to rise across the obsidian skin, breaking through the hard exterior and into the fragile frame of the demon's spinal column.

The Heartless screeched in agony as he tossed and turned its head. Inky black liquid pooled down the demon's back and torso as it launched itself off the platform and into the water below. Sora could only take in a deep breath of air as lost his balance and fell into the water, hearing the cries of alarm of his friends above. 

Kicking his legs to break the surface of the water, the brunette whipped his head to the form of the Heartless who was lying face down in the water, looking as good as dead. Wiping drenched bangs from his vision, Sora was turning towards the shore when the impossible happened. It came without instant as the sea waves oscillated to incomparable lengths, pulling Sora further out to shore. The brunette alarmed for his safety couldn't help but cough up a mass of salty sea water, which stung against his cut lip, his arms trying to keep him above sea level as he was pull further out, and no matter how hard he slammed his arms against the water, he could get no closer to the shore. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the Heartless shift within the water and he couldn't help but gasp in shock as two bleary eyes, fuelled by golden fire turn towards him, wet tendrils splayed across his forehead as a shaky black hand rose upwards.

****

' A meaningless effort.......'

'It is too late......'

"??????" Alarm bells rung into the brunette's head as his eyes followed the direction of the clawed hand upwards, to the unforgettable ball of energy in the sky. Sora's mouth dropped in realisation, his mouth unable to create any form of logical thought as the darkness from the sky descended downwards towards the Paopu island.

It was if the Heartless knew that it couldn't win so it decided to play the last trump card it had. Absolute detonation of the island. The Heartless' form glowed once and then twice, and Sora swore he felt the temperature rise within the water, in the air, beating upon his skin.

Sky hued eyes stared upwards into the amber ones, devoid of emotion, yet he didn't know why, but he swore he could see a trace of a smile creep across the face of the fallen demon. Energy crackled between the Heartless' fingertips and it was then that Sora realised what was about to happen. Then with wide eyes of horror, the brunette turned to send a warning out to his friends. For them to protect themselves. For them to get off the island while they still could. But he was too late. As the Heartless let out a mighty shriek, Sora could only shield his eyes as he felt burning falling from sky. Black fire burned within his loins, stripping his skin, exposing wounds as liquid-fire seeped inside. It felt painful. Oh so painful to bear...It then felt like he was being compressed, his eyes closed tightly with the glitter of pained tears, as the mass of energy from the sky pushed deeper upon his battered form that he was unable to feel his nerves. His senses felt too weak to hear the sounds of his friends, losing even the ability to breathe.

'So this is the end. This is what death feels like.....I'm sorry everyone. Donald....Goofy.... Kairi.....Riku....So sorry.......so weak.....'

And as hazed blue eyes closed in what felt like the last time.....

****

Another star dimmed out of the sky....

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Aeris rose her head fearfully as she turned the next corner, sighting the luminous letters that were printed across the many buildings which passed her on the second district. Her breath hitched, knowing that there was a dark figure still following her from behind and she began to wonder whether it would be a better idea to take the long route round again or to go directly back to the house. A growl behind her stopped her thoughts from being processed and Aeris turned her head around slowly, as piercing green eyes glared at her within the darkness. 

"Are you trying to lead me around in circles?" Although his voice held no emotion which could be identified as anger, Aeris couldn't help but shiver at the sound, which reassured her mind yet again that the man behind her was not a figment of her imagination, but as real as the cut on her neck. Her hand rose to meet the thin mar which felt rather disconcerting with how she couldn't feel the pain but could clearly see the damage as her hand retracted her own life liquid trickling through her fingers.

"I...there are fewer Heartless in this area." Aeris lied weakly, unable to face the swordsman who merely grunted in response. 

"What would it matter? No Heartless would dare try to harm me," Sephiroth replied with a smirk before frowning darkly as a familiar looking fountain met his vision. 

"And you would know that..." he finished harshly, Mako eyes fiercely glaring in the direction of the brunette, who couldn't help but turn her head away with the scrutiny.

".........." 

Aeris swore she heard the crack of bones as the swordsman moved his jaw and she couldn't help but cringe in response."Take me to Sora now......" 

"..........I..will...." She answered feebly, wringing her fingers against her staff, watching the muscles in her hands constrict and relax as if it was the most fascinating sight in the world. Twitching a lip up in distaste, and flicking his hair off his shoulder, Sephiroth's pose expressed an irritation which made even Ansem appear less intimidating to the eye. 

"Then stop stalling. You are only holding back the inevitable...." he shot back, eyes glinting with the promise of a massacre if Aeris did not do as he wished. The swordsman watched the girl tremble with fear as she began to walk to the right of the alleyway before turning suddenly around and walking back in the direction of where they once walked. Keeping a tight-lipped face, Sephiroth strode on behind her, following her up the stairs and past various vacant fashion stores and through a pair of double doors which was labelled 'The First District' in an almost illegible scripture.

Taking account of the his surroundings for any form of a trap, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Aeris slowly drew the doors open with great exertion, that he pitied her to the point where he pushed her out of the way and pushed the door almost of its hinges. His fiercely attuned eyes searched through at the new area, processing the roads and the formation of the buildings in his mind before pushing Aeris back in the lead, relieved to know that at least the girl wasn't leading him around in circles. Following her down a set of stairs of the left, Sephiroth noted with interest a weapons shop on his right and to his left an oddly shaped house which resembled a toy shop, layered in a range of disgustingly bright and cheerful colours which went against the morbid aura the town seemed to possess. He first thought that was their destination when he saw Aeris walk in that direction before she turned a sudden right and went down another set of stairs. Keeping in tow with the girls agonizingly slow pace gave Sephiroth the time to administer his fragmented thoughts into plans bearing clarity for the inevitable reunion with a certain brown haired, Keyblade Master of Light. Aeris kept her head down all the while, chewing her lip lightly as she watched cobblestone after cobblestone cross her vision. She knew that she couldn't stall any longer and that she was running out of areas to traverse. All she needed to do was go left, through the other pair of double doors and she would be in the Third District. The other door towards to the north of her was useless as it was the exit to the town where a vortex led out to the other worlds.

'Hey wait a minute.' Aeris' eyes widened with a sudden idea.

'I don't think this is going to work but....could I trick Sephiroth into going through the other door?' 

A glimpse behind her at the battle forged swordsman gave her little courage, but regardless of her doubts she passed the door on the far left and continued to move forward, Sephiroth still following her from behind.

'Surely no-one could survive being in space with no form of teleportation to a Gummi.....and if there is a chance that Sephiroth can be defeated....I must try.....regardless of my fate.......'

"............It's through this door..." Aeris said quietly, fearful that if she spoke any louder, Sephiroth would hear her lie. She pointed towards a rather elaborate door that the swordsman noted that he did not recall seeing on his earlier travel around the town. The swordsman's form turned sharply, eyes narrowing towards the direction of the girl's chosen path.

"?" Sephiroth rose an eyebrow in doubt and turned towards the girl. 

Aeris uncomfortably rocked on the back of her heels, trying to appear as non threatening and innocent as possible, which was a hard task to accomplish when she believed that it was morally wrong to lie, since you would be only fooling yourself, and no greater good would be able to come out of it, other than dishonour.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Sephiroth commented sarcastically, storming past the alarmed brunette as he rubbed his hand against a golden plaque, which had fortunately for Aeris, been rubbed away due to life's struggles.

Aeris remained glued in her position as she watched the swordsman take unneeded scrutiny towards the door, which held the secret of defeating the dark angel.

When sea green eyes turned her way, she swore that he knew what she was trying to plan. The silver haired warrior watched Aeris out of the corner of his eye as he noted the distance she had between him. "What are you standing there for. Get over here!" Sephiroth all but commanded with a low growl causing Aeris to squeak yet comply to his wishes.

"You first Cetra..." Sephiroth offered with unnatural sweetness as he grabbed the girl's arm and pressed her form between his and the door. Aeris gulped, shaking with fear. She was so close to defeating this monster and all that stood in the way was her cowardice of pushing the door open and pulling Sephiroth in with her.

"U...uh....O...Ok...kay...." the brunette stammered, biting her lip as her hands quite literally shook as she placed them on the door handle, the only barrier that stood between the endless abyss to the outside worlds.

"Stupid girl...." the swordsman muttered, moving the girl out of the way, before pushing the door open.

"What the.......!" Eyes then suddenly became aware of a spiral helix behind the door, and before he realised what was glaring dangerously in front of him, Aeris grabbed his leather braces and pulled him forcefully backwards, catching the general's psyche off balance. A swift kick to the shin was all the girl needed to propel the swordsman forward towards the core of the darkness. A ghost of a smile crossed the girl's lips before being instantly wiped off as a gloved hand launched out and grabbed the girls waist, using her as an anchor as he struggled to keep his balance against the strong current of the abyss.

"Le...Let go!" Aeris cried out in alarm, scratching and biting against the swordsman who refused to relent, his fingers digging deeper into her skin. 

Aeris struggled within his grip, her arms chilled within the temperature of space as Sephiroth snarled with fury as he kept one hand held tightly against the door while the tips of his feet were held locked against the edge of the ground, refusing to budge.

"You wench. You knew this all along didn't you!" Sephiroth exclaimed in anger, feelings his muscles tighten in alarm as a torrent of black wisps of energy threatened to tear his limbs from his form. Aeris screamed and tossed her head to the side, tears spilling from her eyes as the strain of the darkness pulled against her torn muscles. The high blood pressure ever rising from her arteries, caused old wounds to spill over, screaming and weeping all the while to be relieved from such an agony.

"Let go of me!"

Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed, his grip tightening against the girl's waist that it was almost bruising with the tension.

"I don't think so. You're going to suffer as much as I will. The only difference is that I know I will be able to survive the darkness. As for you...You. Will. Die."

"No. Let go. Let go!"

"Then pull me out."

There were times in ones life where fate gave the person the choice to find out who they really were. Were they the heroes that were relied on in a crisis, or were they to become the hated cowards who shied away against the glory of honour, feared the idea of altruism and the chance of self harm and sacrifice for another...? In those few horrified moments of Aeris' life, the girl knew who she was. As if she were possessed by a stronger force, the brunette twisted herself in the iron-like grips, gritting her teeth against the onslaught of the gravity tugging her towards her darkness. Her attention of all other living things was lost as she looked into eyes of aquamarine, the hue of dark and vengeful auras within the very windows of the corrupted angel's soul. Was it such a great cosmic joke to grant the most beautiful and enchanting eyes upon the darkest and most vindictive monster ever to grace the universe? One who could never understand the meaning of life and beauty, the art of creation of aspired from rebirth and the nature of gods gift of hope? No, he was constructed in the fires of battle, understanding only death and cruelty. Where his life was forged from the beginning of life's downward spiral of disaster, and that the only form of revival and the cleansing of his world was through revenge, murder and sweet oblivion. But why did such an evil bear the curse of beauty? If one who was given one fine treat from the Gods, then there must have been other traces of hope within him. Something which could unbind such a tortured, beautiful angel from the clutches of his dark symphony of life, that Hades had made this poor silver haired puppeteer to play.

The movement was impulse yet she couldn't truly identify if it was the best course of action, or if it were for her own selfish needs. But one moment, she held her eyes locked up with the most enigmatic man from her dreams, and then the next moment, she felt herself crush her lips against the devil's sharp ones, oblivious to his cry of surprise, only to the slackening of his grip. 

She tried to hold her thoughts back, realising how easy it would be to let go of life troubles if she only focussed upon the one soul task. As a slow hand parted from her waist and started to move upwards from her midriff before tracing across her ribcage and into the slip of her dress where her buttons had been lost, she suddenly pressed her hands against Sephiroth's chest and pushed. And with a cry of surprise, Sephiroth lost his grip upon the door, his feet slipping off the platform.

Emerald eyes dilated in their own horror, before narrowing darkly and with a sudden turn of events, and in that sudden fatal moment, where all time stopped, the swordsman grabbed the girl's braid eliciting a scream out of her, as she too lost her balance and collided into his chest.

"You're mine little wench. The darkness is far too good a death for you. When I am through with you, you will beg for the Heartless to claim your dead soul....."

And in those last few moments where she knew she was reaching the final chapter of her life, she saw was a pair of shimmering blue eyes and a slackened jaw of horror. A red cape tossing fiercely in the wind as a figure ran closer, his arm drawn out as her name rang from his shocked lips.

That was the last thing she heard as 'his' gigantic hands tightened around her neck, and pulled her into the depths of the darkness, away from her only form of light.

Cloud could only stare in horror, tears threatening to streak his face, as the girl he had only recently found after all the years of searching, was gone before he had managed to register Aeris as his reality...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**__**

Peace. Utter **_solitude_** were what all souls wished to gain from life. And **_death_**. A never ending slumber where there was no strife, no bitter or petty worries. No decisions of right and wrong, and no worries of others. How easy it was to fall asleep underneath a sky which predestined emptiness like that of its colour. Empty barren lands, dark and unwelcome, yet eerily comforting to a soul seeking eternal repose.

That was what Riku had decided to become. After walking such great distances over lands which had no form or any sign of life, the lost warrior fell to his knees, and in steady breaths accounted his faith. It just felt so good to finally have a rest after all of the time he had. His life had always been like a battlefield where he had to always strike up a mask, a facade to others to show his strength, the limitless power and courage. But it was he who felt the most vulnerable in the dire times of need.

He couldn't remember the time when his eyes had fallen shut. Silver sparkles trickled down his face in relieved tears. It felt so nice, to not worry about what the others must have thought of him. Were they thinking that he was a hero, or just a selfish, ignorant creature? He didn't really care too much now, from the realisation that he only cared about one person's opinion on him, and he knew that in his heart that his rival...no his guardian angel was waiting for him within the gates of the light.

A soft smile broke across his lip as he felt his mind switch off and fall into slumber. That was, before he heard a high screech of his name which echoed within the atmosphere and the patter of running against the floor. Being in no mood to open an eyelids to what he believed was a figment of his imagination. Riku feigned sleep, as he heard the figure stop above from where he lay.

He heard another cry of his name which caused him to roll over to the other side.

"Go away...stupid dream.." Riku mumbled, wishing he had something to hand which he could toss out to get rid of the hallucinations within his mind. 

"No.....go away........" Riku mumbled, swatting away the annoying hand that was tugging at his shoulder, and preventing him from falling into a pleasant slumber.

'Hey wait a minute. A hand?'

Blue eyes shot open immediately with surprise as they followed the white gloved hand to that of a dark figure that looked unnaturally familiar.

"Who...who are you?" Riku groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes and sitting himself up. It felt like an millennia since he had properly talked to another and he was still unsure whether he was dreaming or not. But at the very moment he did not seem to care, more curious to the fact on who dared to awaken me.

"You don't remember me?"

Riku's eyes darkened in confusion, swirls of aquamarine blending within his iris' as his brain jolted himself with sudden realisation of the figure standing in front of him and he was none to pleased with the realisation either.

His eyes narrowed sharply. "What do you want....... Mickey?" he questioned in irritation surprised he remembered the rodent's name and more than peeved off at the fact that he was awakened from his dream that he wanted to have of his light.

"Riku! You wouldn't believe what I have found?"

"What is it 'this' time Mickey?" The teen rolled his eyes in annoyance at the last time he heard that line from the Kings mouth and the earlier journeys within the last three years in searching for the door to the light. All that ever gave him was a head-ache, sore feet and extra battle scars that he didn't need to have attained if the mouse had left him alone.

"I think I have found.....no, I know I have found a way out of here this time!" The King declared, turning towards his pocket and reaching out a rolled up note and passing it over to the teen.

"Oh really?" Riku forced himself to smile despite himself, sitting himself up as he looked up at the mouse adorned in only red shorts and accepted the item. Taking note of the red string securing the scroll together and the gold trim of the tassels, Riku untied the string carelessly before unfolding the paper which lay out in front of him.

'Ugh....What is this? I don't understand any of this...?'

Teal cat like eyes rose upwards to meet the King's in an almost mocking gesture. "So what does it say?"

"You don't understand it either!" Mickey exclaimed with exaggerated surprise, his ears dropping a little as he sat beside the silver haired figure.

Riku rose a mocking eyebrow. "So this was your great plan then?" he joked with amusement staring down at the scrawl across the page, having no idea of what messages the letter had inside. His eyes crossed what he believed where the key messages which was written in bold italic but he couldn't decipher the words.

"Hey wait a minute, where did you find this Mickey?" Riku questioned turning his gaze up to the mouse.

Mickey scratched his nose in thought. "I found a pedestal about 5 miles East away with strange symbols which looked like trees upon it."

Riku chewed the side of his mouth thoughtfully, looking down at the note in his lap, trying to search for any form of recognition within the jumbled black inked font. His face dipped lower as his hand crossed each horizontal path before freezing in place, as he stared openly at the word which he swore he remembered seeing. 

'But where.' Riku searched his mind across his travels. 'I knew I saw this after I met Sora for the first time in that old fashioned town. Was it in Ansem's library or that place where that stupid God Hades lived?' Aquamarine eyes narrowed in concentration, clenching a gloved fist to his forehead in an attempt to clear his mind of irrelevant thoughts.

Mickey saw Riku's tension etched across the frown of the teen's eyebrows, bearing a pensive look which looked familiar to a image that the King remembered seeing perhaps in another time or place. He shook his head to rid the memory, more interested what the boy knew on their escape. "What name. What do you know Riku?"

Riku rubbed his temple, the name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't understand why he felt hesitant to speak it. As if he wasn't meant to know this information or perhaps it was merely from his mind. 

"I** know **I have seen that name before. But where?"

Riku concentrated again, trying to summon up the image of the place, but all that could come to mind was a sandy beach and crashing waves which was a memory from Destiny Islands and the sight of his mother and father standing upon the peer, staring upwards to the sky with pride. And in the sky he swore he saw the figure of..... The memory faded before he could comprehend the sight. Cursing deeply to himself with his inability to concentrate, Riku sighed deeply and gave a half hearted shrug of dismissal of his thoughts.

"I guess it doesn't matter. We have no way of getting to that world again..."

"But...... I can't read that writing! Come on Riku what did you discover?"

The silver haired teen sighed again, staring down at the word and the nine letters which stood out more than the rest of the words on the page. 

"................It's pointless...it's probably wrong or something...."

Mickey's ear twitched at the sound of despondency creeping into Riku's voice, and he couldn't help but feel alarmed at the boy's attitude. He knew with past knowledge that the only way to survive the Kingdom of Hearts was to have a strong heart and a belief of survival, and Mickey knew for certain that if he did not help the teen, he may become fully lost to the darkness forever. 

"Don't say that! It may be a vital clue!" Mickey exclaimed cheerfully, tapping Riku's shoulder trying to lighten the boy's mood. Riku frowned at the contact, jerking slightly away with the unwelcome touch, although he couldn't help but feel somewhat proud with the thought, that someone wanted his help.

".....Fine." Riku grunted, pointing down at the word, remembering soon after that he did the action that Mickey could not read it. "Does the name Sep...hi...roth or something ring any bells?" the teen questioned, studying the black letters as if they held a great secret that he needed to solve. "I think I saw it somewhere before, but it is probably just a popular name or something..." Riku continued, raising his head to seek the rodent's reaction of findings.

Mickey gaped with surprise before falling silent.

"Se.....Seph...Se....Him?"

Riku rose an elegant silver eyebrow in interest. "You know who he is?"

The King was about to nod before pausing. He did not know who this Sephiroth was. Did he?

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. But when I visited some world, I think I passed that name on a bulletin board, or something........Do you know him Mickey?.."

Mickey fidgeted with his tail, trying to digest what he heard, feeling unwilling to believe the information found, and what it surely meant. "............I believe he was once known for being one of the most greatest fighters of this universe." the mouse stated honestly, sitting beside the teen non too gracefully, eyeing the boy beside him with particular interest, to eyes and the silver hair which had not changed in length after three long years of darkness.

'I knew it. Oh why do I have to be always right with these things.' Mickey cursed himself, turning his head quickly away with embarrassment when Riku found him looking at his face longer than he necessarily needed to.

Riku's lips curled up in amusement, believing that he had intimidated the mouse. "Oh really, so why don't I know who he is?" the teen asked after a moment, turning his attention back to the question at hand. Mickey sighed regretfully, knowing that the truth had to come out soon. Whether it was no or later, it was bound to come out. "You wouldn't know of Sephiroth because the Planet he lived on was one of first to be corrupted by the darkness. People learned to fear him, and within the Time of the Change, people lost memory of his name."

Riku rose his head up in curiosity. "Time of the Change?"

"....I've said too much." Mickey admitted quietly to himself, leaping to his feet and turning his back to Riku, who frowned and watched as the mouse paced in small strides alongside him.

"Mickey, what aren't you telling me," the teen questioned after a moment, positioning himself so that he was sitting cross-legged upon the ground, his attention solely upon the King.

Mickey scratched the back of his head lightly, pausing mid step in response to Riku's hard gaze.".........eh hehe heh. I don't know nothing really..."

The teen continued to stare at the King, some of his earlier annoyance with the rodent creeping onto him. "Spit it out mouse. I don't need a weapon to hurt you!" Riku warned, his voice bearing slight humour, yet Mickey did not want to risk his chances.

"Eeep! Please don't!" Mickey cried out in alarm, raising his large hands in front of him, to protect himself. After feeling nothing come at him after a few seconds, the mouse peeled back his fingers to sight Riku staring at him in bemusement, although he held a slight frown upon his face. "Eeep! It started during the meteor shower..........." Mickey began, settling himself back onto the floor as he knew that what he was about to say was going to take quite some time, and knew that where-ever he said it, he wasn't on safe grounds to do so.

"Go on.." Riku pressed on, watching in curiosity as a bead of sweat dribbled down the mouse's brow.

"um...eh......" Mickey scratched the back of his head mumbling quietly to himself that even Riku couldn't decipher the words.

"What was that?" Riku questioned, placing a teasing hand against his ear. "I can't hear you."

Mickey rose his voice from half audible to almost a whisper. "They.......They're listening...."

Riku shuffled forward, bending his head down to catch onto the few words. "Who?"

"I cannot say for I do not know myself. All I know they are out there." Mickey said sadly, although his eyes darted around the room, as if expecting someone or even something to leap out of a corner. 

Riku rubbed the side of his temple, feeling somewhat annoyed how the mouse kept on pausing when he obviously held a very important secret. "Ugh. How can you know that they are out there then?" the teen quipped, gesturing to his surroundings. After all, living in the same dark quarters for the later part of his teen years had brought him knowledge that the Heartless did not bother you if you did not bother them, and that if you kept away from their nesting areas, you would be lucky not to bump into one of those demons in at least a month or so.

"They have affected the balance." The mouse said too quickly for even Riku to hear.

"Can you repeat that?" Riku asked causing Mickey to falter however he complied.

"The balance?" the teen questioned, the volume of his voice creating an echo within his surroundings, that it caused Mickey to leap to his feet in surprise, fear evident on his face.

"Oh no! Don't shout..." the King cried out in alarm, his figure quaking in fear, and if it weren't for Riku's reflex of grabbing the mouse's knee, Mickey would have ran away.

"Don't even think about it mouse." Riku warned, giving a firm tug for the King to sit back down. Mickey reluctantly did so, rubbing his hands against his knees in an attempt to build up courage.

"By me telling you this. My...our fates will change." Mickey said quietly, his eyes staring out at the nothingness which filled the atmosphere.

Riku pondered upon the mouse's words before shrugging in response. "To tell you the utmost truth, I don't care. Anything is better than staying in this abyss. And besides, you are hiding something that is more than likely linked to my freedom. So what is this about fate, change, and these people who are watching us?"

Mickey stared in awe at the boy's confidence, and the commanding tone which rushed shudders down his spine. Complying to the boy's wishes, Mickey leaned closer to the silver haired teen, giving Riku a start as he moved his mouth towards the his ear. "Sssh. Come over here....There is less of an echo...." Mickey said softly pulling back and leaping to his feet. Still wary of his partner, Riku leapt swiftly to his feet and followed the mouse silently for a few steps in what seemed like circles.

Mickey then suddenly dropped down to the floor and looking left to right, ushered a hand in the teen's direction. Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes in exasperation. There was practically nowhere to hide if there was an ambush, or to see if anyone was eavesdropping. All the atmosphere consisted of were shades of grey and with that thought on mind, Riku began to feel sceptical of how Mickey had suddenly found a scroll when he had searched for 3 years and found practically nothing besides a few new forms of Heartless. Regardless, Riku bent down beside the King and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes staring back down at the golden fabric of his shirt for a moment before raising his head to meet the black ones of the King's.

"Have you ever heard of the myth about **The** **Beginning**?"

Riku shook his head silently yet still held a tentative pose.

"Well....Before **Life** was born, there was a legend of a band of **Gods** who formed the very stars in the sky, and the planets which surrounded them.... These legendary beings were known as the **_'Creat' _**other wise known as the **'Creators'**........ One created **_Nature_**......... One bred the **_Elements of Life _**and its essentials........ and the most strongest and wisest of them all helped create the **_first living soul in his own form_**. As the generations passed, the soul duplicated and created their own timelines and offspring, to the point where there was no more room to live in their paradise created by their **Creator's** dreams. Their energies then merged together to create the first child of the Gods. **Life**, who bore the first seeds of **_Light_**. But where **_light _**was created, **_darkness_** shrouded the areas it could not reach. The **Creators **were not powerful enough to create worlds which were purely made of **_light_**, so that was how the **Balance **was formed in the universe. **Life **sustained **_herself_** through tying its bonds with that of her fathers, and they let her use his strength to create law in each world. But soon **Life **got lonely, and had problems maintaining control over the **_darkness_** and the **_light_**. That was when the **Creators **bore **Death**, the archetype who became **Life's Balance**. He controlled the **_dark_** of night while she controlled the day. The two became lovers against the wishes of their parents and ran away to have their own freedom. It was then..." Mickey paused as he saw Riku's mouth open in an attempt to speak.

The silver haired teen furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me if I heard wrong, but why do you speak as though Life and Death were people?" he asked curiously, not truly understanding the purpose of why he was letting himself listen to the mouse who had always managed to gain an irritate him, due to his unnaturally exaggerated, upbeat personality.

Mickey nodded his head with a small smile. "They were..."

Riku's mouth faltered slightly. "............?"

"Anyway....Those born of **Life** and **Death's **coupling were the **Sky** and the **Land**. They helped sustained the planet's with there own abilities that were given to them from birth. The **Creators** grew envious of their children which had been gifted with the powers of the gods. To hide their children from the **Creators**, **Life** and **Death** created **_Two_** **_Keyblades_**, one to unlock up their world to others and one to lock it, hidden from the **Creator's** prying eyes, so that their children could live in peace. But before they could summon their power, the **Creators** found out. Angered by their children's conniving ways, they separated the planet, into thousands of pieces, so that **Life**, **Death**, **Sky** and **Land** would be forever alone within their own cycle of torment. But although **Death** and **Life** never found each other, the **Land** and **Sky** did and they created their own worlds in their parent's place. In a sudden bout of outrage, **Death** killed all the **Creators** but 'one' who managed to escape to the other worlds. Saddened for the loss of his lover, **Death** went insane and through the end of his honoured self, **_he_** **_divided_** **_the_** **_three_** **_chambers_** **_of_** **_his_** **_heart_** **_into_** **_three_** **_epitaphs_** **_of_** **_power. One bearing his Respect For Beauty, one bearing his Love Of Nature, and one who was moulded into the Form Of His Once Pure Self. _**The rest the darkness inside of him then became the first **Heartless**, and he was the first who created the epidemic of **_death_**, and even rumoured to have been the one who possessed the **_Keyblade of legendary power_**."

Riku's eyes gleamed just slightly at the thought of such a tale. "What type of **_legendary power_**?" the teen questioned, leaning towards the mouse with interest before catching himself, shaking his head with disgust at the thought he was being so gullible. "That's ridiculous. A fairy tale." Riku spat out soon after, folding his arms with an indignant huff

"But I am not finished." Mickey protested, causing the silver haired teen to pause his rant.

"The **Creators** were angered with the loss of their children. Their magic had weakened considerably. After living over thousands of millennia, that when they created their next offspring. They were mere **_vessels_**, the **Unknowns** which looked like their originals, **_clones_** of themselves but not quite. _Although they had the same bodies, they **did not have the same soul or heart**_, nor did they have an interest of anything other than their own selves. Angered and further weakened at their failure in creating the rightful predecessors, the **Creators** refusing to die, created their **final weapon **of their inner spirit. A blade which had the ability to lock and unlock the dimensions between the **Unknown** world and the **Real** **world**. To choose the place where their power would be passed down to another, the last living **Creator** hurled the weapon into the sky and died before he knew whether his blade landed in the **Unknown** or the **Real** **world**, or even if the blade survived the fall.."

Riku raised a sceptical eyebrow. ".............and?"

Mickey looked confused for a moment, dampening the sweat from his brow. "That's the end of the story."

Teal eyes flashed in exasperation. "What does this child's story prove?"

"That someone has got a hold of the Creator's Keyblade and opened up a portal to the other dimensions that are like this one."

"That means nothing to me." Riku grunted out stubbornly turning his head away callously.

"Riku. This means everything." Mickey groaned, like that of a frustrated teacher. "There could be creatures stronger and much more evil than that of the Heartless hidden within other dimensions. They were separated from our world for a reason, but the balance has been affected, and if the blade has been found, then it could create a catastrophe upon the very universe."

Riku, pretended to take some lint from his top which further annoyed the mouse. "And I should care because?" he countered coolly, not really interested in what Mickey had said. Perhaps if someone else had said it, he would have maybe paid attention a little longer. He had done playing the puppet for another a long time ago.

Mickey still couldn't understand the boy's stubbornness. After all he had suffered and sustained, he could somewhat realise Riku's reluctance into dashing off into another adventure when he had not recovered mentally from being locked in the Kingdom Hearts. Even though, he could not comprehend how Riku lacked the optimism in such a dark and dismal world. It was just so odd to have someone having such intelligence, but forgetting about their innocence, and happiness after growing up too fast, taking care of others and so forgetting about his own needs. 

"Think about it." Mickey tried to argue back. "Imagine if there was another dimension. Another you or me which was so unlike yourself with maliciousness but appeared the same as to any other. No forget that image. Imagine there was a evil clone of you running around destroying everything good and living as it could not understand its purpose. Imagine if Sora entered that world. Image how such an evil could do to taint someone as innocent and pure as him."

Riku paused his scathing remark, his face becoming gravely ashen at the thought of his friend being in danger due to his cumbersome mistakes. Fighting back the urge to cry out in anger, Riku shot to his feet, ignoring the mouse's squeak of surprise at his sudden actions.

"What do I have to do then?" Riku questioned forcefully, the scroll still held tightly within his hand.

Mickey blinked in bemusement at the sudden change in the teen's demeanour. It was like he had transformed within those few words he said, and he couldn't even remember what they were. "We have to find Death's counterparts." Mickey said after a moment, rising to his feet with less speed than that of the taller male, stretching his legs and arm.

Riku looked clearly confused at the answer. "What?"

"Do you remember when I spoke of three epitaphs which had three lost spirits locked within?" Mickey questioned, his hand pointing to the scroll in Riku's gloved hand.

"Yes," Riku snapped, irritated at the King's patronising tone as if he was an idiot. He was bodiless, not brainless. "But don't forget that we are lost within KH, and we have no bodies to look for them."

The King nodded in agreement. "Yes we are in the very chamber of stolen spirit of hearts which bear no bodies."

Riku jumped on the advantage. "See I told you how can we find these spirits if we have no bodies to look for them............................oh."

Riku turned his head away slightly in embarrassment, his face reddening slightly at the stupidity of his words. 

"I get it." 'Stupid.' Riku cursed. 'If everyone who gets trapped within Kingdom Hearts loses their hearts and becomes nothing more than a wilful spirit, then obviously the most likeliest place for these 'death' spirits are somewhere within this dimensional world. Duh Riku....'

"You understand now then..." Mickey answered with a toothy grin.

Riku grunted lightly, cursing the paleness of his skin and the likeliness that his cheeks were flaming. But could a spirit even blush without his shell? Riku idly traced his hand against his cheek and felt the warmth there. Seeing Mickey looking at him so oddly, caused Riku to awaken from his dream, pulling back his hand to his side.

Riku's confuse pout twisted quickly into a dark frown. "But what good shall this do to me?" Riku said sharply, annoyed to be seen in such a moment of weakness, although Mickey seemed not to notice, merely grinning like an overgrown idiot.

"Death once was an ultimate being." Mickey began, reaching his hand out to place upon the scroll in Riku's palm. "I wouldn't even put it past him to be able to send us back to our friends, or even get our real bodies back."

Riku's heart tugged at the thought of such a hope, yet he still held his composure. After all, he was not that weak to get lost within dreams and ideas with no way of accomplishing them. He was mature and rational. Planning all of his tasks meticulously and a grace which made him adored above others. He was not brash enough to run into the fire when there was a danger of fatal consequences. 

** __**

'What about the raft?'

A cherished thought when he sought out freedom,

regardless of danger and where a small raft

could take them with no destination.

****

'Ansem.'

His final downfall into darkness, where he hastily decided to convert to the Heartless against his conscience.

'Lately I have been anything other than myself.' Riku mused, tracing his fingers against the ends of the paper, testing its sharpness against gloved hands.

After a moment, Riku rose his head, silvery bangs blocking his vision as he idly played with the scroll. "Mickey, how can you believe this fairytale? You still have no proof that what you are saying is true." Riku breathed softly, closing his eyes for a moment, knowing that he was on the tip's edge of testing the courage of his heart once more, or cowering into the confinements of the darkness for eternal repose.

Mickey thought for a moment upon the teen's words, his hands fumbling behind his back as he pondered. "To tell you the truth." the mouse started slowly, as if unsure of his words. "I do not know myself.. But I 'trust' my heart, and it tells me that I will see my friends again...Do trust yours?"

"My heart?" Riku tasted the word in his mouth, feeling unnaturally at loss for words as he stared down at his chest, his empty hand cupping his left pectoral protectively.

****

'You yourself should be able to feel their hearts.

How you perceive your friends...  
Is dependent on your own heart.'

"A voice once told me, how I sense my friends is dependant on the strength of my heart." Riku answered slowly. "And although I do not trust my own, and probably nobody else's....... I do trust Sora's heart....... He has proven himself to me many times, and to be chosen by the Keyblade...... Even if I never get out of this prison, or I get propelled to another barren world just the same......... I will do all that I can to help those who I care about. I will never let my friends be hurt ever again because of my foolish mistakes."

Mickey stared glassy eyed at Riku, whose aquamarine eyes still looked ever sober. The King couldn't help but feel awed at the power of the teen's words, and the raw emotion that was present in his tone, if not in his features. Riku kept his face calm and composed, while the insides quaked with emotions he tried desperately to control. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that this journey was going to be his final one. That the foreign scripture was giving him the sign to go forward. To move on from the despair of the past, and move to the future. Letting his heart guide him to freedom. Teal eyes locked onto black, and when Mickey was beginning to lose hope, Riku cracked a slight smile, that it took the mouse off surprise. "Fine count me in." Riku answered firmly, holding his arm out in a gesture of agreement. Too excited and shocked at the light shining in the teen's eyes, Mickey quickly grabbed Riku's and squeezed firmly in agreement.

"Great!" Mickey cried out in elation clicking his feet together in one motion that Riku couldn't help but broaden his grin, his heart feeling unusually light.

"Alright. Show me where you found this scroll?" Riku questioned firmly, surprised himself with the tone of his voice that he had not used in over four years of his teen life.

"That would be a good start." Mickey answered playfully, as he got to his feet once again and dusted off his shorts in the process. Riku's attention fell back to the scroll and the only word he could translate.

"Sep..hi...rot gah whatever your name is, are you a clue to the spirit of Death?"

"Alright then. 3. 2. 1. Let's go!" And with a high pitched giggle, Mickey dashed off towards the North leaving the teen wide eyed at the haste departure. 

"Hey!" Riku called out in surprise, leaping to his feet and dashing in the direction of his new partner. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hmmm. Have I confused anyone yet? I just love writing mysterious pieces, where the reader can only interpret the next chapter with the information they have been given in the earlier one. And before you think it, no, Sora isn't dead. As for Sephiroth and Aeris. I'll let you guys wait till the next chapter. What about the hooded Riku? Where has he gone. All will be answered in the next chapters. And Riku, if any of you guessed from this chapter, that was the real Riku with his heart intact (locked in KH) but with no body. That then means that the other Riku in the cloak is obviously ..............You get it don't you now.

A tip for anyone that is confused. In the ending of the KH game, where Ansem is speaking to Sora before he is blasted with light. He quotes 

'that all 'dark' hearts are born from Kingdom Hearts, even yours.' (to Sora). If you still don't understand what I am trying to say, get rid of 'dark' from Ansem's quote, and that is the clue of what the purpose of KH is in my fic. Add that to the myth, that Mickey has quoted, and you have been given a hinting of what the fic is about.

Now, here's a little sad treat. I have highlighted words within the mythical speech in **bold** that are central figures who are in my story. No they **won't **be original characters. Now if anyone can guess who the characters listed below are, I am willing to give away manga style Riku/Sora or Aer/Seph artwork, hell, any couple within the final fantasy KH genre.

Now here are the list of mystery characters.

****

LIFE (female)............. (An easy one, .**S. A. E. I. R**

DEATH

To make it easy the three characters can all be spelt with these letters. (The same letter cannot be used for two characters.)

A. E. E. H. H. I. J. K. M. O. O. P. R. R. S. S. T. U. U. Y

(has split up into three spirits/figures of ultimate power

1)..................... (one has a respect for nature)

2)......................(one for beauty)

3)..................(one bears the same shell as his original self)

(all male)

****

SKY (**an easy one if you can do Japanese translations of the word**)

(male).....................

****

LAND **( the same goes for Land**)

(male)....................

The Creators stand for the Creat. Rearrange that and what do you get? Hey it begins with a C, ends with an A. Oh, it has a ETR in the middle.

Well. That is my final clue to those I may have lost with the plot.

Please read and review. For the answers, you can either email me with my address below or just place them within your review.

The next chapter....

****

Chapter 2- Riku's journey. The trial of the epitaphs- Sephiroth's story.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Any questions? Comments? Answers to my riddles?

Email me at.........

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	6. Chapter 2 part B

****

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 2 part bThe trial of the Epitaphs- Sephiroth's story (part 1)

By Aer_seph4eva

Disclaimer.......

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Hiya everyone. Thanks yet again for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.

Oh! I managed to buy RIKU (with captain Hook) on Ebay yesterday, and it actually arrived. Not too bad considering it was only £10.00. and SEPHIROTH too! £37.00! Wark! Wark! Man I am in such a great mood. ^_^. I have also finished my English and Media exams so I haven't got any more worries till June. Life feels great and My birthday is on the 4th of February! ^_^. YAY!

I feel good!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

?????? CASTLE

The corridor had became deathly silent. All eyes were transfixed upon the door from which all the cries of pain were screeching from. And then with a final guttural cry, silence once again blossomed within the dismal setting of the lonely halls. This left the guards sighing in relief at the end of hearing such painful suffering. A door then suddenly drew itself open with such velocity that it was almost taken off its hinges. Then out stepped a figure clad in black cloths, glaring from underneath his hood at his courtiers who scrambled out of his way. His stance expressed a regal air, and with a quick swipe of his cape, the figure turned to his right and continued down the corridor. He muttered a small command to a nearby guard who quaked fearfully. The staff in his hand, trembling in his fingers as he tried to look everywhere but into the eyes of his ruler.

"Get someone to clean those specimens out of my quarters." He answered with a soft voice, yet still held an unyielding command within his tone.

The guard bowed in dutiful respect, black hair covering his features from view. "Yes Lord Ss-AGHH......." He slapped his mouth over his face in alarm of his fatal blunder, cursing himself ten times over in between his cries for an apology to his master, for even attempting to think about speaking the master's name aloud.

A dark shadow suddenly passed across the narrowed eyes, and before the guard knew what had happened, he felt the breath taken out of him in pain. Shock registering before him as he saw to his absolute horror, a blade jutting through his chest. "Don't you ever attempt to speak my name 'ever' again. You have no right......" And with that the dark warrior pulled back his weapon and slid it back into his sheath. He let out a deep shaky breath as the guard fell to the ground with a silent scream before falling unconscious from the pain.

His eyes flickered slightly at the sight he had made of the now bloodied tiles, and he turned his head slightly from behind to note the rest of his warriors standing at their posts but quaking with fear none the less. "Get him to the medic bay." The warrior commanded harshly seeing none of his armoured men move to his wishes. "Oh so you want him to die then?" His voice was clipped and unamused, which in effect caused his warriors to suddenly rush to the wounded male. He watched as the guards clumsily picked the wounded soldier up and carry his down the corridor and out of sight.

"They are getting more audacious." The Lord muttered to himself, eyeing the blood which spilled upon his hand, staring down at the crimson with such intensity before rising to his lips and tasting.

"Oh wasn't that a little harsh?" 

His head whipped suddenly around at the sound of a dark chuckle and the sound of clipped shoes echoing from the end of the corridor.

"Then again, for someone like you, you could have done worse!" a mocking voice laughed, thin lips twirling into a smirk. He fisted his hands into his black cloak, its design exactly like that of the other male's attire.

"He'll live." The Lord grunted out, folding his arms indignantly, glaring from underneath of his hood at the figure which was slowly striding towards him.

"You're getting sloppy then. I remember when you used to kill men for less." The other figure answered with sadistic humour, pulling back his own hood, as a mass of blood red spikes revealed themselves under the dark uniform.

"Oh, so your Heartless experiment didn't go quite as planned eh?" The red head questioned, placing a hand on his hip while the other snorted refusing to reply.

"..................So why am I greeted with your unwanted presence?" The Lord questioned harshly after a moment, still remaining in his spot.

"So rude. Heh. Well I came to tell you that our 'so beloved and wise Master' wishes to see you. Said something about he had a delivery for you." the red haired countered, green eyes twinkling with personal amusement.

A slender eyebrow rose up in curiosity. "Oh really? What is this delivery?"

"Don't know. Wasn't allowed to know. I'm what the master says 'TOO Inferior' compared to you."

The Lord humphed with amusement, brushing a bang which had fallen in his vision.

"So what are you doing now, and what is that you have got there?" he questioned, eyeing for the first time a white box that was held within the red haired warrior's hand.

A Green eye twitched in irritation, obliviously to that of the Lord, who stood firmly at the smaller black cladded man who he had learnt to never trust in all of his life.

"Oh nothing. Nothing that you would be interested in. I'm just going to have a little ride on a train. That's all. I'm not up to anything, really." Green eyes twinkled in a way which caused the other male to have other thoughts.

The Lord was still not amused, eyes narrowing in distrust. "Where are you going with that item?"

"I'm just gonna traipse around town. Kill some Heartless that have managed to creep into our Kingdom. Kill some purebred humans."

The black clad warrior nodded his head somewhat reluctantly. "Fine. Go and have your meaningless bloodbath. Just don't kill ANY of the innocents. Nor any of our kind."

"But there is no fun in that." the redhead pouted causing the other to groan in distaste.

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight." The Lord commanded, disgusted with the conversation, storming down the hall and in the direction to where the Master's chambers were.

Green eyes stared smiling at the departing figure till the very last twirl of his black cape was out of sight. His sugary sweet smile then suddenly transformed into a dark frown of jealousy and vengeful malice.

"He thinks he gets all the shots around here. Just because he was the chosen one." The red head spat, cursing the Lord's name out loud, pausing as he felt the small box tremble in his hands. The red haired fighter chuckled evilly to himself, as he cradled the object in his hands, hearing the creature inside begin to awaken. Being unable to fight the temptation of not opening the box, the warrior opened the lid just slightly, starring in awe as two blurry yellow eyes peered up at him against white skin.

"Not yet my little creation......Not yet...." he all but purred, closing the lid and kissing the top of it carefully, hearing the quiet yet shrill screeches begin to rise from the confinements.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hate him so much.." The Lord cursed, half stomping across the red carpet, his heavy boots making dirty imprints against the floor.

His sharpened gaze eyed the soldiers and maids walking down the hall, seeming oblivious to his stares. "I hate this situation.... I have to treat them all the same. Anyone of my men could be spies. Anyone of them would be willing to convert for a mere price. Ugh...These years of _Change_, have transformed me into a monster. I am beginning to hate myself....... "

He kept on walking for a few more minutes, turning around various corridors till a pitch black door made itself present at the end of his path. Its corners were crooked. Its imprints of demons were menacing, eerily unsettling. But nether the less, the hooded warrior rose a gloved palm, which he quickly removed before pressing his nude digits against the metal panel. It only took a moment. The sound of hissing and the door dematerialised, letting the smell of disinfectant and other unhealthy chemicals poison the air. If it weren't for years of suffering such a stench, the warrior would have fallen down to its unbearable odour.

Regardless, the Lord stepped through the portal and continued down a corridor which was sterile, bearing doors from both sides leading to portals to other areas. Nurses clad in uniform walked past him, only looking up at him for notification, scurrying on to perform there next test or experiment on the most recent findings. It felt almost like forever when the Lord reached the final door where 'he' waited. The Lord couldn't help but stop. He reached into his pocket to pull out a set of rattling keys, shifting through the variety before choosing one and plunging it into the lock. Then with a sharp twist and a satisfying click, the door had became unlocked. He couldn't even get himself to look through the crack, knowing that the first temptation would never be his last. And that he didn't have the heart to know how much 'he' must have suffered because of 'Master's' punishment for his failure of the experiment which lied inside the room. He could not take that first step into the room.

He walked down to the end of the corridor, unaware to the fact that he had forgotten to lock the door where his unfortunate prisoner laid unconscious inside.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was Squall who found Cloud, sobbing on his knees in the empty streets of Traverse Town. No words were exchanged. None were needed to as the blondes tearful eyes said everything which words could not even attempt to say. Squall didn't truly know what to say, and through the blonde's actions and his attention upon the Front gates, the brunette knew with certainty what had happened.

"She wasn't holding a Gummi block in her hand was she?" Squall questioned softly, causing Cloud to flick his attention away from the door, his eyes falling shut as he took in a shuddery breath.

"It happened again..." Cloud breathed, too quietly for even one such as Squall to hear.

"What?"

The blonde clenched his hands around the hilt of the blade, twisting and binding that it caused the very metal to crack. "Leon, why did it have to happen again?" Cloud then suddenly roared out in fury, drawing his blade up in a frantic swipe that if it weren't for Squall's reflex, he could have lost a limb. Squall however continued to watch as Cloud started a kata of despair, launched from his burning desire of depression. Squall saw his heart lurch for the blonde, holding the deepest sympathy as he watched his own life story replay itself in the body of another.

Squall although uncomfortable in his surroundings, remained to keep a straight face, irregardless of the feelings which threatened to rip his emotional barrier asunder. "What happened?"

The swordsman paused mid-step, breathing heavily from his spent energy. Then to the brunette's amazement, Cloud began to trace his fingers across the length of his blade, before suddenly raging out in anger and tearing the bandages from his sword, irregardless of the cuts he gained from manhandling the blade with such ferocity, and sheer ignorance of the danger. 

"Strife?" Squall took a slow step forward, wary of his friend's mental stability.

"No!" Cloud shook his head, his hands tearing through all the bindings till the very last piece of fabric fell to the ground, leaving the Broad sword's blade exposed to the world. Squall's eyes dilated in fear as he saw Cloud rise the blade towards his shoulder and before he had a chance to call out the blonde's name in terror, Cloud had made a wide slash across his own shoulder. Then after a few silent seconds, the crimson cloak which the blonde wore around his shoulders, dropped to the ground in two pieces, leaving Cloud's shoulders bare to the world. Mako blue eyes crackled with an inner fire, that even Squall couldn't restrain the surprise on his face as Cloud suddenly advanced upon him, further adding the brunette's worry upon the mental stability of his friend. Cloud then seeing the odd look cross across the brunette's face, caused him to pause his actions, and stare down at his clenched palms and slow the rage in his heart with calm breaths. So when the blonde raised his head the second time, the glow had reduced to that of its regular hue.

"These bindings helped me hold my rage back." Cloud began slowly, his gaze moving across the tattered remains of cloth discarded around his feet. "They were markings for the end of the Old Cloud Strife. My past, wrapped, hidden away from view. But now...... I have realised that you can never put your past behind yourself. It always comes to catch up with up 'Squall'." The brunette's face winced in response but Cloud continued. "It is regardless if you are ready for it or not. We are not in control of our own fate..."

Cloud began to slowly pace. His heavy booted feet dirtying the bleeding red cloth on the ground, as he began to ramble out his thoughts, his nightmares which had plagued him all these many years. 

"................ It was my punishment for not doing something sooner. For running away from my fears. Ignoring my past, and playing the denial card that he would never do such a thing again. That he was no longer interested in any of us, anymore....With his plans... I was wrong....He still wanted his revenge..... for my darkest sin.... I had forgotten him. What he meant to me...What he took from me....How we both had unfulfilled wishes............. I thought you had changed. Didn't your story end when Jenova died? Why did you have to interfere with mine?" Cloud whispered, that to onlookers, that it made the blonde seem more like a raving madman than that of his usual image of a stoic, cold hearted warrior.

Taking in Cloud's words, it didn't take Squall long to realise what had happened. Although he had never told anyone, he had always been curious about the blonde swordsman. His past had always been a mystery to him, and whenever such discussions crossed the food table, Cloud would become unnaturally still and silent. Then it would take Aeris to take the blonde's hand to bring him back to reality. But now Aeris was gone..."Who was it Cloud?" Squall said a little too callously for his own liking, but he too, couldn't help but be interested with the mystery wrapped within the blonde swordsman and at the same time, the need to know what happened to Aeris.

".................."

Cloud now seemed a shadow of himself, that it made Squall wonder even more who this evil figure was who claimed Aeris.

"My enemy. My darkness...."

"??????"

".............Why you bastard? Why her?" Cloud cursed out loud. His blood pumped in his veins at dangerously high levels that it caused the Mako of his eyes to flicker violet within glowing cerulean.

"SEPHIROTH!!" 

..........................................................................................................................................

In the depths of darkness, there is no light. No hope. Only emptiness. But.... is eternal solitude such a evil thing....?

****

'There would be no evil.'

'_Then there would be no good'_

****

'There would be no despair.'

'_Then there would be no hope.'_

'..................'

'_Or love........'_

****

'Then why do we exist?"

'....................'

"Just to suffer?"

'.......................'

"Why do we suffer when we can easily give up?"

'...................'

Those were the questions a youthful brown hair warrior felt pounding against his skull, as he struggled to keep himself at balance. He pulled his body closer in a foetal position rocking backwards and forwards in fear. Discomfort and pain was clearly etched upon his features.

"Yes why do we suffer?" Sora whispered to himself, his eyes tightly closed so that he became oblivious to his surroundings, not caring anymore about what had happened, where he was, just why he was experiencing such pain? 

'And what was that music?' His ear twitched as a rather haunting yet familiar tune rose to his ears. It sounded somewhat like a music box or perhaps a something else but Sora couldn't care less. He wouldn't even be surprised if some 'Darkside' Heartless out of nowhere sneaked up behind him and....

__

'Thinking of you wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end

And hope that our hearts will blend...'

The brunette snorted but it seemed to come out more like a sniffle. "Yeah right. Praying doesn't do anything. If it did, then something would have been done by now. As for hope...." Sora mumbled between clenched teeth, refraining to move from his foetal position.

'Sora.....'

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows into a frown, cradling his knees to his chin, continuing to rock back and forth."...........I really don't care anymore. I failed. Where was my hope when Riku was possessed by Ansem? Where was hope when he got locked inside Kingdom Hearts? And where was this hope when the Heartless got to my island....Goofy...Donald....."

'Now '**you'** will step forward and realise this wish'

"What wish? The end of sorrow? I can't do anything.....I couldn't even save my friends..." the teen moaned, his rocks become less frequent.

'And who knows?'

Sora snorted with disgust. "I do."

"Maybe starting a new journey may not be so hard..."

"Yeah right. The last journey I had, I lost everything and everyone dear to me....."

"Or maybe it has already begun....."

"Hah. What's that supposed to mean?" Sora exclaimed, opening his eyes before slamming them shut again. It wasn't like they could help in a place of total darkness. 

****

"I used to be like that..." A voice softly whispered out into the darkness, and suddenly the music froze mid-key. The atmosphere felt cooler, although there was no form of wind causing the Keyblade Master to be on alert.

Sora blinked "Huh? Who's there?"

****

"Would it either matter who I was? Either way you have never met me before, yet at the same time you have." The voice uttered in dry humour, his voice a gentle baritone.

Sora frowned in annoyance, sitting himself up. His eyes wide as he searched for any figure within the pitch blackness. "Stop speaking in riddles and show yourself!"

****

"Hey! I like speaking in riddles." The voice answered with a soft chuckle as he began to move forward. Sora twisted his body around to the sound of footsteps coming towards him from his left. 

"Stop playing with me. I am not in the mood for fun and games." Sora growled out, summoning the Keyblade to his hand with quick ease, his teal eyes glaring within the direction of the voice.

Silence.

"Just stop this okay. I don't know who you are. Heck, you could be a Heartless out to kill me or something....." Sora exclaimed, rising to his feet in irritation, his face rolled up with distaste.

".....................I come with information."

Sora raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Oh really? Are you Ansem? Or some other whacked out psycho that wants to ruin my life?"

****

"Don't you ever call me by 'his' name."

Sora couldn't help but freeze at the venom which was present in the male's voice. "I..."

****

"I understand what you must be thinking and feeling. You are so young after all. You understand so little."

"Don't patronise me!" Sora protested, his eyes widening slightly at the familiar words from a man that he hated beyond words.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way..."

The brunette sighed to himself, sensing no sarcasm within the voice's tone. "What is your name then huh?" he asked, squinting his eyes as if it would help him see beyond the thick darkness surrounding him.

"...........it would only further complicate things."

Sora frowned lightly in confusion. "Then what can I call you....?"

****

"Good point.........I know, if you agree to my wishes then I will help you."

"And if I refuse?" the teen protested, more in amusement than in protest.

****

"Lets just say that black will become your favourite decor."

It only took a moment for the brunette to register the meaning of the words as he scanned the lifeless colour around him. "You mean you'd leave me here!?!"

****

"It's up to you."

Sora's eyes narrowed in question. "What's the catch?"

****

"Why would there be a catch? Knowledge is free. Well, that's what I believe."

"Fine. Talk." Sora answered coolly, folding his arms in an almost intimidating pose, which may have proved effective if the other figure could see the Keyblade warrior's stance through the darkness.

****

"You've changed Sora."

The brunette blinked in bemusement of the words, feeling somewhat off guard. Sora then shrugged his shoulders, not truly understanding nor caring what this other person thought of him. 

'How would he know if I had changed if he did not know me?'

"Heh, you said yourself that you are not a threat to me, so I'm going to give you a chance. What have I got to lose?" Sora answered boldly, straightening his posture with confidence.

****

"Sora. Can I give you some advice before I begin? Never ever say that again,"

Sora blinked. "What again?"

****

"That you have nothing to lose. As long as you have got breath in your body everything in life is vital."

"Oh...Thanks for the tip." Sora answered, surprised at the weight and truth of his words. It had been so long since he had spoken to anyone that had been outgoing enough to speak to the 'Kid' who saved all the worlds in. He smiled to himself at the tonal sincerity held within the other's voice. "Now I know for sure."

****

"What?"

"That you aren't out to hurt me. I don't think a bad person would be able to say something like that."

****

".............Thanks."

Sora felt his grin widen at the hesitant, if not bashful reply. "You're welcome."

****

"But lets get serious now..."

Sora nodded enthusiastically, feeling more reassured of his trust with the other presence. "Gotcha."

****

"And please don't interrupt what I am going to say. I don't really want to repeat myself as this is such a mouthful, and is rather complex. So please bear with me."

Sora nodded again in understanding, causing the other male's lips to twitch into a grin.

****

"Hmmn......There is no easy way to explain this....Sora, Kingdom Hearts is not what you truly think it is..... Its secret lies deeper than what is placed behind the double doors..... It not only serves as a barrier to the darkness and the light, but as a way to protect from another essence. .....**You have faced losses within your life correct? Your first mission was just a mere test to see whether or not you were ready. Ansem wasn't a true villain. Just a researcher of the darkness and the light."**

Sora could all but gape, his mind trying to scramble at the meaning of the words. "Test? Are you trying to say that my suffering was a mere game? What the?"

****

"I wouldn't say it that way..."

"But you just said..." Sora protested before falling silent with a sigh.

****

"Just listen. You probably are angry, and you have so many questions, but bear with me. This is my first time to explain this, so bear me out okay?"

'First time?' The teen frowned yet responded with a rigid nod."......Ok?"

****

"Thanks. As I said, your journey into the other words was like a taster of what's to come. You were given many choices of where to go. Which side to join. You found out what the darkness was, and how to fight it with your light. That was the beginning. You learnt that each action created a consequence regardless of whether it was right or wrong. Either way, whichever route you followed, it lead to the same ending. That was the purpose of your journey. When you first picked up the Keyblade, you had already decided your fate to be a 'Keyblade Master' vanquisher of the Darkness. But what will you do now? You have defeated the 'seeker of Darkness'? Destroyed his minions and saved so many worlds. You were..... no you are heralded as a hero Sora. Heroes never fade away regardless of the trouble and pain they encounter. Your trials and tribulations have not been forgotten............. Fate has already chosen the ending of the story. You merely write the chapters, and I must say that your story has not ended."

"Huh?...............What is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head, half forgetting that he was in the middle of nowhere. In a place of absolute darkness.

****

"You still don't understand?

Let me explain it to you in another way."

Sora went suddenly alert after hearing a snap of fingers. Then suddenly, spirals of black tendrils blasted down from the ceiling towards the unsuspecting Sora. The brunette could only find the time to yelp as he was forced down by the dark gravity to the ground. His wrists and ankles was instantly roped down by the darkness.

"Gah....Damn it... let go!" Sora cried out in alarm cursing out in exasperation as he felt the darkness burning against his skin.

"H...Help me!" Sora cried out alarm as the bindings tightened so that he couldn't even move his limbs at all.

****

"Why do you struggle?"

"?"

"You were the one who tied yourself within the darkness. So why do you fight?"

Sora instantly froze, bewilderment crossing his youthful features.

"Excuse me?"

****

"Is the darkness hurting you?"

The question caused the warrior to think as he stared down at the bindings. He twisted his left hand in attempt to loosen the darkness, gaining a slight spike of pain in his wrist from his efforts.

"It feels....uncomfortable." Sora replied slowly, unsure how to explain how that the liquid like substance felt gooey in one moment then rigid as a rock the next.

****

"Then why don't you _ask_ it to go away?"

"As if that is gonna work." Sora mentally groaned, but nevertheless he was amused at the thought. 'Please Mr Darkness, is it possible if you could let go of me?'

****

"Try."

"Fine. Darkness, untie me?" The brunette commanded, although he still was dubious that something as simple as that would work. Nothing happened, and Sora was about to shout out a protest to the voice, before suddenly he felt the darkness loosening around his form. Sora couldn't help but choke out a gasp in surprise as the bindings relented from his form, dropping down into a deep puddle on the floor, before disappearing from sight.

"?????" Sora's eyes flew back up when he heard the figure guffawing at the corner, that he couldn't help but feel annoyed, and even more confused with what was going on.

****

"See. Fighting is not the only path to victory."

"Who are you? Why are you doing all this?" Sora barked out, feeling oddly unsettled with what was exactly going on. It didn't help to have an unknown figure that he couldn't see laughing at him from one dark corner.

****

"You should know what you have to do already."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Sora cried out in exasperation, rubbing his eyes to relieve the oncoming of a headache from his brain.

****

"Oops, sorry?"

"'Oops?'" Sora felt instantly thrown yet again at the sudden change of the man's jargon that he wasn't sure whether or not to be wary or amused. Either way, Sora felt confused, and scratched the back of his head. "Ah forget about that, I just feel confused...."

****

"Turn around,"

"Wha?" The brunette paused before turning around to see yet more darkness. But to his amazement, he saw a shiny white object, glistening upon the ebony black ground.

"What is this?" Sora questioned to himself as he bent down and picked up what he registered as a white envelope which seemed to be emanating its own light. The brunette stared down at the blank front before turning it around, aware of the seal that had haunted his mind for the last three years. Sora's blue eyes rose up slowly and he was now aware that the beacon of light had caused the darkness to fade to a point where he could see a outline of the lone figure, adorned in black, a hood hiding his identity from view. 

****

"I assume you have seen this?" The black clad figure responded smoothly, gesturing to the item held in the brunette's hand.

"It's King Mickey's letter." Sora responded, as he none to carefully tore away the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside. He pulled the message up close to his face and squinted. Even though the page was practically glowing, it served no help when he couldn't understand the characters which were littered across the page in a scrambled order, or perhaps in an entirely different language.

Sora tried to frown, but it came out, more like that of a pout. He stared down at the letter which he knew held all the secrets of what he needed to know to find his friends and the King. But he had no way of deciphering it, and he knew of no-one who was able to read it. Not even Merlin the wizard knew how to translate the letter.... "I can't read it," Sora said in brief annoyance, lifting his eyes from the paper and to the other male.

****

"Then look again."

Sora frowned in confusion. "But I can't...." The brunette's sentence was broken off instantly, when he saw to his horror a black smudge creep across the page. Then another letter followed, before all the words rearranged themselves from a jumbled mess to what was now clear symbols and characters. "Hey, the words they're changing!" Sora exclaimed out with surprise, staring down in awe at the spectacular sight. Sora then blinked and the words froze in place, leaving a totally new found language that the brunette had never seen before.

Sora's hope deflated slightly as he scanned the words, as he saw that he could still not decipher the words. "I still don't understand..."

****

"You don't need to understand why. Only of what you must do."

"You're speaking in riddles again." Sora warned teasingly, although he was rather confused at the purpose of the letter_. _

'What was the point of a letter if you can not read it? Then again, was the letter ever initially written for me or for someone else?' 

****

"I could give you all the answers to your questions yet you will not understand."

"Can't you just speak without holding back information?"

"I will state it simply. Unlock the secret of the letter. The train will be your guide. Follow the black feathers to the black witch with golden eyes. She will be able to guide you to their castle where my voice will not be able to reach you."

Sora paused, digesting the information. "Black feathers. Black witch with gold eyes? Who is she?" the brunette questioned, trying to think whether or not he had came across a witch on his journey. The only mage he had ever seen was Merlin, and he did not fit the description. His blood instantly ran cold as the image of a black dragon ran through his mind. A pair of demonic horns and a evil glint of yellow eyes.

The brunette's face blanched. "Maleficent?!?"

****

"No."

Sora couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved to know that she wasn't the answer. He couldn't help but have the urge to kick himself when he remembered that Maleficent had been defeated when Riku tore out her heart and when he, Donald and Goofy destroyed her dragon form. The thoughts soon disappeared as he saw the figure begin to walk slowly towards him, still continuing his speech.

****

"When you reach the train, the clock will chime and you will be given your first ticket. Your first chain of tasks you will have to complete, and of memories of old and new friends that you will inevitably encounter."

Sora's ears perked up at the mention of the word friends. "What _friends_? Who do you mean?"

****

The dark clothed figure continued, oblivious to Sora's question. "The _Door to the Darkness _has awakened, but the barrier beyond the evil will soon be opened. It is my job that you will be ready when that time emerges. This is _The Time of Change. _When you next awaken, everything will be different. I shall return to you in 3 Days Sora. _Look to the Sky when you need help. It will guide you. _Keep your light shining bright and you will succeed....."

"But what about my friends?" Sora cried out in alarm, feeling the ground shift beneath him. "Donald and Goofy? Riku and Kairi?"

"'Your' Kairi is safe. Donald and Goofy will return after you complete your mission. Riku is alive and is on a mission similar to that of yours..."

"But!" Sora protested seeing the walls of darkness collapsing around him revealing three paths ahead before dematerialising and leaving one silver path ahead glistening within the darkness.

****

"..................I know you have grown up to fast........... I'm so sorry..." The figure answered hesitantly, his tone deep and apologetic.

"Huh?".

A deep sigh resounded in the air. **"Life likes playing jokes with people who have got everything, don't they? You had everything didn't you Sora? A home. A family. Friends who'd do anything for you. And love........But please remember..... Although every story must inevitably come to an end, you are the one who chooses the _chapters _and the roles of the _characters till the very end. You are the Keyblade Master of Light. The one who will open the door of the Light, and be the leader in the final battle of all worlds._**"

"Final Battle?" Sora breathed in question. "A leader?"

****

"Yes. That is the path you are now walking on. Keep on walking across it till you reach those doors which awaits your destiny."

"My destiny...?.......But...." Sora couldn't finish his speech as the voice continued on.

****

"What you need lies beyond here," A golden path glinted before the brunette's feet.** ".......but in order to get it, you will lose something very dear to you. Something vital. The more vital it is, the deeper you keep it in your heart until eventually you forget it. That includes yourself."**

"Myself too?" Sora thought upon what it would truly mean to forget yourself, remembering one of his journeys within a world that was trapped within a book. 'The Hundred Acre Wood? Winnie the Pooh.... I first met him when he was trying to say goodbye to himself.' Sora couldn't help but shiver at the remembrance of Hallow Bastion, where he lost his heart and for a deathly terrifying moment in his life, he became a Shadow Heartless.

"You will lose the light in the dark and even forget what you lost."

"The light in the dark.....?" The Keyblade master frowned, unable to decipher the cryptic meaning behind the words. "To forget the light?.......How do you know all this?" Sora called out to the figure who was standing no further than ten feet away, that Sora could even see the silver toggles glinting off the man's coat, and now that Sora could see him closer, he couldn't help but swear he had seen him somewhere else before.

****

"As I have seen it.... for I am........."

Sora's mind faded to darkness before he could hear the final words...

..........................................................................................................................................

The black cloaked figure sighed, sadly to himself, sweeping back brown locks away from his teal eyes as he stared down at the lifeless figure which had suddenly dropped down to the floor like that of a broken puppet with severed strings. His attention was broken at the sound of approaching footsteps causing the warrior to turn around and stare at the new presence moving towards him. Donned in a black coat, similar to that of his own, the brown haired warrior passed his eyes from Sora's dematerialising form to that of the other black cloaked figure. His lips cracked into a smile as he saw green eyes twinkling from beneath the shaded over coat.

"Good Job."

****

"It feels so hard to relive through this all again."

"It'll be alright. As long as I have you,"

"And I have you."

"We will be alright."

****

"How is yours going?"

"He is a little confused, but he will be strong enough when the time comes. From what I have seen, he is travelling with the Mouse King to his destiny."

****

"Hmm, to meet them.... What are you going to do now?"

"Probably stay a little while with you, then watch over Riku some more."

"Doesn't it feel odd.... saying 'Riku' ?"

"Kinda. I guess it is the same with you saying 'Sora' ."

"Sort of........I missed you. How much time have you got before you meet '_Sora_' again?"

****

"He's going to Twilight town, the beginning of his true journey to see 'her'."

"Who?"

****

"Can't you remember. The black feathered witch of the dark arts. The one who had a crush on you........."

"Ugh, how could I forget?"

****

"I don't know, you both share the same fashion sense in hair colorant."

"Hey! Mine's natural,"

****

"I know. I just like teasing you..."

"Lets help Sora and Riku finish their story."

****

"But since we have a little time to ourselves... do you think we could...you know?"

"You've read my mind....."

..........................................................................................................................................

"So this is it?" Riku uttered softly to himself, his face bearing no expression, contrasting against the sparks of excitement fluttering within his stomach at the experience of such a place. Crystal hued water cascaded from an outcropping of rock splashing into a spring, where a few palm tree surrounded the beautiful area .The total image of a waterfall seemed so out of place with that of its dark surroundings, that Riku was even more shocked that he had never came across the spring before. The teen felt a twinge in his heart and he realised for the first time that he felt homesick. It was amazing really that after all of the time that he had been alone, that it merely took a image of a palm tree, which in one time of his life he had no care for, could spurn such emotive memories. He walked slowly towards the tree and lightly grazed his gloved fingers against the bark, reminiscing the feel of nature's nostalgia.

Green eyes stared openly at the dew dipped leaves swaying gently in the breeze that the teen couldn't stop the sudden urge to climb up the trunk to the top. A childish hobby he used to in the past, where he settled among the leaves and stared out at the sea from his Paopu Island. Where was oblivious to all the distractions of the world and the others below him. Where he could settle himself into a lonely yet peaceful atmosphere and view others from afar, and indulge in his ideas of creativity and logic as he trained himself to meditate.

He wasn't aware how long he was sitting on top of the palm tree until he felt the tree dip with a new weight and Riku was yet again aware that he was not alone, nor was he 'on his island' as a pair of black ears rose above the green leaves.

"Why are you up here Riku? Are you alright?" Mickey said softly, the tone of his voice thickened with concern as he crawled up to the top of the tree, sitting not to far away from Riku.

"I'm fine." the silver haired teen said coolly, his face losing its wistful look and appearing more stern and silent.

"Oh....okay then. It really is pretty up here." Mickey commented absently, kicking his legs out beneath him as they rocked to and fro. The mouse eyeing the waterfall from below and the mist which rose to greet his yellow booted feet.

"This is nothing compared to Destiny Islands," the silver haired teen muttered to himself, aquamarine eyes darkening to a forest green at the memories of 'his' island and the natural beauty with resonated within its desolated prison of water.

Mickey's ears perked up at the name, trying to think back to whether or not he had heard it before. "Destiny Islands?"

Riku's brain froze at the way his mouth had slowly slackened into a gentle smile due to his memories. Tightening his jaw into a tight lipped frown, the teen tore his eyes away from the waterfall and to the lone golden sand path below, which greatly contrasted with that of the purple and black swirls which surrounded the walls of darkness. 

"............."

"What was it like there?" Mickey asked openly, unaware of the teen's change of demeanour. 

Riku shook his head, trying to rid the thought of his home and his friends from his mind. ".............Forget it." he grunted none to kindly, and before Mickey knew it, Riku rose to his feet in one fluid motion and leapt of the tree, landing deftly on his feet. His head rose from his crouched position before he moved back into his tall height, not once turning back to register the mouse's surprise.

Mickey all the while was silent, as he decided to take a more careful route down the side of the tree, knowing that his limbs were not supple enough to jump ten feet to the ground like that of his partner. After feeling his boots touch the earth, Mickey strolled towards Riku noticing how the pale haired warrior had still not turned or moved from his stoic position.

"Riku?"

Mickey's ears dropped, when he heard no answer to his call. "Riku....Why don't you speak to me? D..Do you hate me...?"

It was then Riku sighed deeply to himself, moving a few steps away from the mouse so that he had his back against the bark of the tree, and he face wasn't within the King's sight.

" I never said I hated you....Mickey.....It's just that I am not really a people's person," Riku began with a light shrug. wringing his hands lightly, before realising that he was fidgeting, so he placed them down at his sides. "....... I can't just make friends with anyone. I'm not really that type of guy, but...." Riku bent his head low and started to twist the ends of his hair, a nervous habit he had never been able to break since he was young.

"....that doesn't mean I'm shy or anything. I guess I just don't trust people after ..........ah forget it." Riku finished, stuffing both of his hands into his pocket, feeling the scroll protruding from his left side.

Mickey nodded, taking a few steps forward yet pausing, still trying to comprehend the enigmatic pale haired boy and the proclaimed Keyblade Master. "I think I understand....It is hard to trust, when you fear those around you."

Riku frowned at the King's words. "I am not afraid!" 

Mickey ignore the teens protested and moved to where the ground met the water.

".......Hey, you ready to see where I got this scroll. It is right beyond the waterfall."

"Fine."

"We can travel by using these stones. That way we don't have to get wet." Mickey announced proudly, pointing over to the multicoloured stones which glinted across the water across the spring to the end of the waterfall.

Rubbing his hands together in a way to build up courage, Mickey took one step back then another, before suddenly letting loose a rush of adrenaline as his body sprinted and leapt from the platform and landed upon a nearby grey stone. Mickey leapt up and down at his victory but he wasn't aware that the rock was shuddering, and before he knew it, the grey stone cracked, and pulled itself with the mouse down into the water

"Gah! The water's cold. That didn't happen to me last time."

Riku couldn't help but laugh out loud at the loud splash and the high pitched squeak which came from a very sodden black and white mouse who splashed and spluttered within the mists of the water. 

The teenager pondered for a moment, eyeing the coloured stones which were littered across the water to the centre of the waterfall, where a final platform was there to greet the victor of the waterfall's challenge.

"There must be another way to cross...."

Suddenly a idea ran through the boy's mind as he turned to look at the drenched Mickey who was made it out of the water, to that of the palm tree behind him, and the hairy coconuts which hid behind the leaves. Not really being in the mood to climb up the tree again, Riku slammed a hard fist against the tree and was rewarded with two golden coconuts that landed safely into the palm of his hands. Testing their weight with his hands, Riku suddenly turned his waist and sent one of the coconuts with a powerful overthrow to another of the golden platform. The large stone trembled and quaked at the sudden jarring weight, but after a moment, the rock stood still. Nodding with approval to himself, Riku tossed the other coconut to one of the grey pillars that Mickey had stood upon, and was not surprised as it shattered upon impact.

Riku nodded his head in understanding. "You cannot cross the grey stones. You can cross the gold ones. But as for the other colours. I dunno. I guess I'll have to find out for myself." And with that, Riku made a mad dash from the tree and with a graceful leap, managing to pass over Mickey and land upon the gold platform with no difficulty.

"See. I was right!" Riku pointed out smugly, feeling some of his old charismatic charm rise back into his features, chuckling to himself with mirth as Mickey grumbled while shaking the water out of his shoes.

"Well it isn't like I haven't crossed it before." Mickey pouted, patting the side of his ears as water leaked out onto the floor.

Riku laughed louder, turning to give a large smirk over his shoulder. "Then that makes you all the more foolish. Come on Mickey!"

"Hey!" The mouse protested watching as Riku prepared and executed another run up and jump, landing successfully upon another golden platform.

Riku all the while couldn't help but feel elated at the mouse's struggling as he scampered to catch up with him. It was making him remind himself of the pleasant times when he was back on Destiny Islands when he used to race his friends. Oh how he missed those times. His mom, his home, his friends, Sora....

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thought, Riku continued on over the stones, successfully reaching the other side, with no encounters with the water. He could only imagine what Sora would be doing. He probably would have at least fallen into the water three times before realising that, there was a strategy upon crossing. 

The silver haired warrior smiled to himself at the thought. 'He is so naive, that it's almost too cute.' Riku's did a face vault onto where his line of thoughts were talking him. 'Sora cute. I don't think I've ever used that word before. And definitely not to describe him.' Riku mused to himself, unaware to the fact that as he was thinking, Mickey had managed to catch up with him, panting all the while.

"Thanks for waiting Riku." Mickey said with a wide grin, his fur still dripping down the sides of his face that Riku couldn't help but nod and smile in reply.

"Lets try and solve what this scroll means then." The pale haired teen answered with pride as he strode through the veil of water to the secret which dwelt inside..

Riku blinked in confusion as he eyed the barren walls for any figure or person lurking within the dark corners. The only thing he could see was a dark black pedestal which was held within the centre of the room.

"See that empty pillar. That is where I took the scroll." Mickey said quietly, fearful that if he spoke any louder, he may awaken a dark and dangerous secret which was better left unknown. Riku took a few steps towards the monument, eyeing the engravings which apparently looked like trees surrounded by various foreign symbols, that he could not translate. His eyes then crossed am odd image of a crystal and Riku couldn't help but be tempted to touch it. Not seeing anything happen, Riku was about to believe nothing had happened, that was until he had a shrill cry from Mickey. He whipped his head around and almost faint in horror at the sudden image which had manifested itself from out of nothingness.

"Cool." Riku could only murmur at the sight which was displayed before him.

He wasn't expected to see the awe which was surrounding him at this moment. He was expecting some small area like that of the 'Secret Place'. 

And at the front of it there was a gigantic oak tree, at least thirty foot tall. Riku took a step forward, and then another, in awe at the golden branches decorated with silver leaves.

"Wow..." Riku breathed hearing Mickey agree to his words.

"Amazing. There are markings upon the trunk." The teenager stated absently, tracing his fingers against what looked like two planets crashing against one another. And another picture of a yellow bird. The tree itself seemed like one masterpiece of many carved pieces of artwork. Although all the images were amazing to see, there was one which got Riku's attention the most of all. It looked like a flared orb, which glowed in the colours of black and luminous green.

"What is that picture of?" Mickey questioned trying to look over Riku's shoulder which was a difficult task when the flaxen haired teen was by far the taller one.

"It looks like a fiery ball. It maybe a comet or something." Riku replied, tracing his fingers against the printed symbol. 

"Hey look! There's the Keyblade!" Mickey said in surprise, pointing to the image below the one Riku was recently looking at.

The silver haired teenager frowned in suspicion. "What is this place?" Riku questioned out loud to which Mickey shrugged, still interested with the images upon the tree and what they meant.

And then suddenly, the impossible happened. The room became suddenly cold, and Riku couldn't help but shiver as he felt a presence suddenly surround him. There was a faint whisper in the wind, and suddenly the room was blasted with light that Riku and Mickey both had to shield their eyes from fear of going blind. Riku cracked his eyes open and saw as a figure clothed within a white cloak leapt of the tree and landed upon the ground in one graceful motion.

"This is the Tree of Life. History is created through those pictures." A feminine voice spoke frostily, sweeping one delicate hand from the depths of her cloak towards the direction of the tree. 

"These symbols guide the fate of all the worlds. It is what ties everyone together," the woman continued, her ice blue eyes glinting underneath the shadows of her hood.

"The branches represent the changes that each spirit is given within life. Whether it blossoms into love and success or whether it withers away into loss and failure is not known until the path is travelled. The tree is the link to the past. The present and the future. The question is Riku, which destiny do you belong in?"

Riku jerked back in confusion, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You know my name?"

"Of course, **_we_** know everything." The cloaked woman answered with a smirk gesturing to the tree around her.

The teen raised an eyebrow in question. "We?"

****

"We are the guardians of the tree. We guide its spirit to all worlds as we provide the ability of _Time compression." _A new male voice boomed.Mickey and Riku simultaneously jumped in surprise, hearing a voice come from behind them. "Wha?" Mickey squeaked, craning his neck to see yet another unknown figure who was cloaked within a fiery red garb. Blood red eyes glowed beneath his hood.

_ ****_

"We exist in all worlds. And we have been known by all names, but only by one soul, one heart." The male all but growled, raising his hand, on what Riku saw from further observation was a paw over the figure's chest.

A clap of thunder resounded within the air and Riku craned his neck towards yet another figure swathed in white clothes, his face masked by the shadows**. "We were but an experiment by our ancestors. Our duty is to protect this tree, from the darkness and the light."**

A deep voice chuckled, full of melancholy as yet another figure stepped forth from the darkness, wrapped within a long black cloak. **"Although one blossom may die, such a flower could never kill a root, but if all the blossoms shrivelled into non existence, then everything that you once knew would be forever taken beyond our hopes and dreams."**

Riku turned around warily at the four cloaked figures who were flanking him from all four corners. "Who are you all?"

"I am known as '**_Shiva._**'" The ice goddess answered coolly, pulling down the hood of her cloak and revealing her hauntingly beautiful face to Mickey and Riku before tossing the fabric above her head and onto the ground. Her eyes looked as if they were made of azure jewels, that seemed to bear a frosted flame within its gaze. Riku after gaining his sight back, stared up and down at the woman who seemed to be in some form of tribal gear. But she looked far from human, when Riku eyed the ice crystals which were moulded against the deity's alluring half nude figure. 

"I am the creator of fire, '**_Ifrit_**'." The fire god all but roared, ripping his outfit to shreds, while the tattered pieces combusted below the feet of the demonic warrior.

"I am the thunder God Ramuh." the wise man responded softly, pulling down the hood of his cloak and revealing a long white beard and gleaming emerald eyes which glowed with their resounding wisdom.

Riku turned his head towards the dark clad figure who made no movement to reveal his attire. **"I am the lord of Absolute Destruction. Lord _Odin_," **he answered coolly, folding his arms above his chest, his stance signifying his power, which had the easy effect of intimidating Mickey. The mouse took a few steps closer towards his partner. Riku all the while stood strong and kept his face stern, trying to think past the fact that he was cornered and that he was outnumbered four to two. His thoughts were interrupted as the female known as Shiva, walked towards him in slow elegant strides. Each step she took, caused the ground beneath her feet to freeze over into icy crystals.

Shiva swept her long sapphire dreadlocks to the side of her face, "Our ruler is the King of Dragons, the mighty Bahamut, yet his whereabouts need not concern you humans."

Riku nodded, but still felt wary of the new strangers. "I am Riku," the teen answered, pointing at his chest for emphasis before cocking his head towards his smaller companion. "And this is Mickey," Shiva passed her eyes over the King for only a brief moment before placing her attention back towards the silver haired boy. Her iced blue lips moved in an attempt to speak before she was stopped by a dark shadow crossing her form, as Odin stepped in front of her.

****

"So it was you who stole the scroll of destiny." The dark knight commented in a passive tone, gesturing to the item which was held in Riku's hand.

"Err. eh heh...." Mickey suddenly felt like having a coughing fit, creeping ever closer to Riku who stood his ground, a dark scowl etched on his face. 

"We knew this was to happen. The Keyblade Master will be the one to guide the darkness into the light." Ramuh replied from his corner, causing Riku and Mickey to take a sideway glance to the once silent figure.

"What is going on?" Riku answered back to Odin with as much darkness as he could muster, keeping his attention upon all of the elemental deity's, but more specifically on Odin who at the moment seemed to pose the most threat.

"How dare you speak to us in such a disrespectful manner, foul human?" Ifrit roared out in anger, slamming his mighty fists together with such power that it caused the very earth to tremble beneath Riku's feet.

Shiva frowned at the red furred demon in distaste. "Hush Ifrit. This boy is not like the others." The ice goddess, bit back, taking a few steps closer to Riku and Mickey who couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by all the stares surrounding them.

"But still he has no power, or authority to demand..." Ifrit started to protest before being paused by a pair of black soulless eyes starring at him with a look akin to mockery.

"This is a Keyblade Master. One who will change destiny." Odin answered quietly causing the fire demon's eyes to widen marginally, before snorting out his anger.

"..............."

Shiva all the while looked amused at her brother's foolish nature while Ramuh merely shook his head at the hot headed spirit. Her eyes rose once again to Riku's, staring deep into his passion aquamarine depths . She could clearly see the aura of power gleaming around the young silver haired warrior. Shiva clapped her hands to end the dispute going on with Ifrit and Odin, who were still pressing the matters of the silver haired child. Then once again, silence bloomed, and the only sound that was present was waterfall that was cascading down the cave's entrance. 

Shiva moved her attention down to the scroll within Riku's hand, regarding its seal closely before meeting the boy's eyes. "I assume you have read the parchment. Then you must know what you have to do." the ice goddess began coolly as she took a few steps to the large tree, and leant her body against it, all the while, keeping her eyes upon the silver haired teen.

Riku stared down at the scroll, pulling it open once again to see whether or not the words would make any more sense. "I don't understand it..." Riku replied bluntly, placing a hand on his hip.

Shiva smirked knowingly. "But you do at the same time."

Riku made a face of protest at the answer.

Odin once again stepped forward. Each footfall causing a metallic scraping sound against the marble ground. **"It is the 'Key' to getting joined with your friends, your counterpart, the Sky." **The God spoke softly, turning around swiftly that it caused the ends of his cape to fly up into the air, revealing armour of gleaming silver to Riku and Mickey's awareness for the first time before the cloak fell back down to it's master's shoulders.

"Key? Sky? What do they mean?" Riku questioned, having a vague idea, but not really knowing whether or not his thoughts were even in the right direction.

Ifrit all the while frowned at Riku and Mickey, huffing with indignation at the naivety of the one known as the 'O so Great Keyblade Masters'. "Foolish Human. The one that you are searching for," Ifrit growled, strumming his long claws over his folded arms, while his fiery tail flicked out behind him.

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. "?"

Mickey felt the cogs in his head turn. "Hey, do you suppose they mean....?"

Odin nodded in affirmation. **"The sora."**

Riku's head whipped around to the direction of the dark warrior, unsure of whether or not he heard right. "Did you just say Sora?"

Odin nodded again. **"Yes."**

"What about him? Is he alright?" Riku asked out in alarm, walking closer to Odin, the remembrance of his child hood friend bringing hope into his heart. 

__

'And for 'Odin' and these other guys to know of him. Does that mean that Sora has met them, or perhaps they know his whereabouts.'

"How do you know of him? Do you know where he is?"

"Silence child human," the fire warrior growled out, slamming one of his gigantic feet to the ground with inhuman strength. "you need not worry for your friend. He is travelling an arduous path, akin to the one you will be following too."

"Sora....what? he is?" Riku asked, gaping all the while. So at least he truly knew now that his friend was alive. "Then where is he? Is he close to here? Is there anyway that we can get to him?"

"Hush child, and give your poor jabbering mouth a rest." Ramuh joked lightly, causing Riku to freeze mid rant, and give the older man a sour look while the thunder god continued on. ".... the scroll in your hand is the secret upon finding the keys to escape Kingdom Hearts."

Riku and Mickey spontaneously jumped after hearing the last few words of Ramuh's speech. "Escape Kingdom Hearts? Just by using some Keys?" Riku exclaimed in surprise, an incredulous look etched upon his face. _'Would it be that easy? Just finding some keys that can send me out of this hell hole and back to my own world. Hey, could this link to that of the Keyblade?'_

Ifrit scoffed at the boy's obvious lack of consideration towards the mythical legend. "Not regular keys boy. Spirits. Energies which bear absolute power."

"That scroll merely holds the secret of their whereabouts." Shiva added, taking a moment to flex her back with a soft moan, gaining the attention of all the males present.

Riku felt suspicious of the strangers. To him, the whole situation did not seem exactly right regardless of the fact that he could feel the icy cold temperature of the ice goddess Shiva who was emanating a freezing aura upon his left arm, while at his back, he could feel Ifrit's sweltering temperature from behind. 

"This sounds awfully like that of a myth. This situation does in fact feel unreal." Riku commented, keeping his hand on his hip, taking one look at the mouse below him. Then at the gold tree, before staring at the fantasy creature's surrounding him.

"Heh heh heh, kids these days. They aren't willing to believe anything." Ramuh chuckled out in amusement while shaking his head. Riku and Mickey frowned at the patronising term, yet said nothing lest cause a greater dispute than needed.

"Do you know that in some worlds, people believe that we are mere myths, yet we stand here before you. To say that this legend would not to exist, would mean that none of us would exist either." Shiva explained to which the rest of the elemental guardian's nodded.

Riku nodded his head, somewhat understanding Shiva's logic. "..........There is still one thing I don't understand though." the teen pointed out. "Why are you just letting me have this scroll so easily? Don't you want it back?" Riku asked, drawing his hand out to give to the closest figure who was Odin.

Odin merely stared at it, before pushing the teen's hands away. **"........ You're smart human. Although we have no use for the item, there is still a small catch to every deal," **he responded taking a few steps away, and following Shiva's example, Odin leant against the tree beside her.

Riku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want?"

Odin rose his hands to the hood of his cloak, smiling slightly before he pulled the dark cloth and Riku for the first time saw the lord's face. Riku suddenly had the urge to gag, as he saw demonic face which returned his gaze. His face seemed to be consisted of only a skull which was charcoal black. Red stripes ran down the sides of his face like crimson tears. And adorned above his head were two spiked horns, that looked like they were crafted in shining silver.

He looked like he was from a nightmare, which was probably fitting since he was the god of death. No wonder he felt reluctant to keep his hood on. Riku caught Mickey's surprise, and would have laughed himself at the pitiful mouse if it weren't for that of his own shock of seeing the horrific face. Odin made the Heartless seem like cute little bunnies in appearance alone. Odin all the while stared with his coal black eyes in the direction of Riku, seeming oblivious to the horror upon Riku's and Mickey's features.

****

"You have to do something for us." Odin said slowly, untying the cords at the neck of his robe before loosening it and letting the dark material fall to the ground, revealing his highly polished armour for all to see.** "You will have to change our destiny."**

Riku and Mickey couldn't reply.

****

"Did you hear what I said mortals?" Odin asked, his voice raising a trifle higher than his usual morbid tone that it caused his onyx eyes to flare with darkness.

Mickey squealed out in alarm while Riku turned his head, clutching his hands to his sides.

"................"

****

"Why do you not respond?" Odin questioned fiercely, raising one of his gauntlets up in confusion eyeing Shiva for advice.

"Odin, you are scaring them." the ice goddess remarked, eyeing the dark soldier's gear and the remarkable lance which that was protruding from behind his back. Then the large sabre which was tied to the warrior's hip

"Cowardly fools." Ifrit muttered, smirking all the while as the slight shocked look which appeared on the dark swordsman's face.

"Put your helmet on Odin." Shiva said softly to the dark warrior with a gentle nudge to his side.

"Very well....." Odin grunted, sighing in irritation before he concentrated his energies to his hand. After a few moments, wisps of black energies drew itself into the warrior's hand before they manifested itself into a sheet of metal that flexed and stretched, transforming into a helmet within the style of a Shogun samurai. Odin placed his ceremonial piece upon his head, his horns sliding through the holes at the top of the black and silver helmet. 

"Is this better mortals?" the dark lord questioned underneath his silver visor.

Mickey nodded, while Riku tried to appear non-fazed.

****

"As I was saying before, in order for you to escape, you have to find the three keys of power which are hidden within the three souls of death. The keys are that of the spiritual bodies from which death has manifested itself into. You need to gain the three keys if you want the power to escape Kingdom Hearts. However, as you take on your own path to your fated destiny, that still won't change the destiny of the rest of the worlds, and the inevitable war that the tree predicts will consume the light and darkness whole. If this war occurs, Kingdom Hearts would collect so much negative energy that even the tree wouldn't be able to absorb. Then through the absolute battle, every warrior would be sent off to war. Who would then defend the tree?"

Ramuh coughed lightly causing Odin to pause as he noticed the blank faces upon Mickey and Riku. **"**You see the tree usually works like a filter to draw out the negative energy from the earth. This reduces the balance of light and darkness to a minimum and thus serves to hold back the Heartless and the others who exist within this realm. This is known as '_The_ _Balance_'. If there was too much darkness within the world, it would draw the light to become even stronger and vice versa, to a point where the power of darkness and light would overpower one another and destroy their own existence."

Riku nodded in understanding. "I guess the light and the darkness are like rivals. When one gets stronger, the other tries to compete, so it is best to keep them both to a minimum correct?"

Ramuh nodded**. "**Exactly**."**

Mickey still didn't understand yet said nothing, hoping that Riku would tell what the wise man meant later on. Riku all the while rubbed his chin, before his eyes darkened into remembrance at another thought. 

"Could you tell me one thing Ramuh?"

The thunder god raised a grey eyebrow. "Oh and what would that be young master?"

"What is _'**The Time of the Change'**_?"

Ramuh was about to speak if it weren't for the shard of ice which zipped past his vision and smashed against the side of the wall. "It is not yet time for Riku to know." Shiva answered sternly causing Ramuh to give a reluctant nod. 

"Hey? Why can't you tell me?" Riku argued, sending a glare towards Shiva who shrugged her shoulders.

"You Riku, will have to learn for yourself."

Riku couldn't help but frown at her words. "Can't you give me a clue or something?"

"You will know when you see it."

"**Riku. Let me tell you something that you should already know, but perhaps not grasped the understanding."**

Riku's head turned towards Odin who was flexing his clawed gloves.

Seeing that he had gained Riku's attention alongside with Mickey's caused the warrior to continue**. "You have already understood there are many dimensions and worlds and you have been in many of the crucial kind. There is the 'Fantasy dimension'. The 'Heartless' dimension. The 'Kingdom Hearts dimension' that we are already within. The 'Unknown dimension'. The 'Reality dimension'. and many more. The others aren't important. Only those that I spoke of."**

"What about the other dimensions. What purpose do they give me?" Riku questioned in curiosity, wanting to know more of what the death lord knew about the other worlds and how it could help his situation.

Odin smirked knowingly underneath his helmet. **"When you complete your first task, I will tell you more. But first things first. _I want you to acquire Death's form. By doing this, Death will be yet another player on our side in the war of the worlds. _You will be powerless without him."**

Riku nodded. There was still one more question which needed to be asked. "Where will I find him?"

Shiva stepped in front of Odin before, flamboyantly raising her arms to the sky and angling them so that they met the trunk of the tree. "Do you see the symbols on the tree which are lit up the most." Riku and Mickey nodded as the picture of the flaming ball greeted their eyes once again, and now that Riku saw it from a distance, the comet like image seemed like it was glowing more than that of the other images. "These images represent the key figures of destiny, The ones which glow are considered the ones who affect the balance. The darkness is increasing against the light, due to the these figures. These beings are imprisoned within the darkness."

"The balance is slowly becoming uneven." Riku murmured to himself, hearing Mickey give a slight grunt of approval to his thoughts.

"If you place your hand upon the symbols with the black glow, they will transport you to the realm where the kindred spirits are trapped within the spiral of darkness," Odin added, gliding his hand absently across the image of a silver unicorn, which gave him a nostalgic feeling of his own mighty steed.

"You can decide which glyph to press first." Shiva said gently, walking up to Riku and Mickey so that they she was no more than one foot away from the two.

"When you enter the arena. Press the Epitaph and read of the name which is written there."

Riku was about to nod his head in understanding before he paused remembering the foreign jargon held within the parchment. "What happens if I cannot understand it."

Shiva knelt half way down so that her eyes were at the same level as Riku. "Don't worry. You will." The ice deity brushed her lips against the boy's lips which caused him to shiver with the coldness yet at the same time, burn with embarrassment.

Mickey pouted with pseudo-jealousy when Shiva went past him and returned to her previous place beside the tree. "Lets go then Riku," Mickey said, tugging the silver haired boy's arm to move towards the tree. However to the Kings surprise, as Riku passed by Shiva and Odin, he was blocked by the two gods who stared down at him with impassive gazes.

Shiva did not relent her blocked position. "I'm sorry but only one may enter the chambers of darkness.. I can only let one pass." The ice goddess answered within a crisp tone which caused Mickey to become silent with surprise.

The King's ears drooped down. "Why?"

****

"Too much positive and negative energy within the chambers of the heart could very well destroy the spirits as well as yourself," Odin grimly answered causing Mickey to gulp and nod in understanding. Riku all the while had his attention more to that of the tree than that of the conversation eyeing the three resonating shapes which seemed out of place against all the other images. 

"So I guess it will only be Riku then?" Mickey said reluctantly with a sigh, falling back defeated. Shiva and Odin then pulled back, bowing their heads in respect of the mouse's actions.

Riku turned his head to the King and gave a wry smile. "Sorry Mickey,"

Mickey shook his head. "No, you should go. After all, you are more strong willed compared to that of me."

Riku at that moment gave a true genuine smile. "Thanks." His gaze then turned to Odin and Shiva.

"I assume this is one of the glyphs then?" the silver haired warrior questioned, pointing over at the resonating green fire ball. 

Shiva nodded while Odin looked on towards Ifrit and Ramuh who had been having their own conversation all the while. "The trial will begin after you press the glyph."

Riku's ears perked at the 't' word. "Trial? What trial?........... What exactly am I meant to do?" Realisation suddenly overwhelmed what he had to do. 

'I have to find the spirits of death.'

There was only one question upon his mind. "Will there be hostility?"

Ifrit broke off his conversation with Ramuh to let out a guffaw. "Hostile? You are fighting against beings connected to 'death'. How can they not be hostile?" the fire demon laughed out loud in amusement causing Riku to throw a dirty look towards him, while the rest of the gods and goddesses frowned in disapproval at the red furred warrior.

Shiva stepped forth and pressed a chillingly cold hand against the boy's bare shoulder. "Riku, you can choose one weapon and three forms of magic to protect you." And then, as if by magic, the marbled floor glowed a shocking white and before Riku knew it, the once bare ground was littered with an array of weapons from a variety of cultures. Guns, knives, swords, axes, bows, staffs, sticks, nun-chaku..... The only thing Riku couldn't see was a Blitzball.

'I wonder what these guys would think if I chose a Blitzball as a weapon?' Riku thought in amusement as he stared down at a rather large katana which held an arched blade, then to a dual blade, to that of a mighty broad sword which he had a good feeling that he did not have the strength to wield.

After seeing the teen not move in an attempt to collect a weapon upon the ground, the ice goddess pulled her arm away from Riku and took a few steps back, being careful not to cut her bare feet against the weapons upon the ground. "Do you still wish to do this?" Shiva asked, folding her arms over her ample breasts.

"No one is forcing you to do this."

The teen's eye's twitched at the woman's words, yet refused to answer her question.

Riku stared down at the weapons which laid across the ground. It didn't take him long to decide what he had to do. One weapon shined brighter amongst all the artillery. He instantly reached for the Keyblade.Odin nodded to himself knowingly. He had already predicted the blade which the warrior would choose. He just wanted to see whether or not the boy would have noticed the weapon among the awe of the Imperial swords. **"Are you sure, young warrior that this is the weapon you seek?" **Odin questioned, knowing that he really didn't need to say so. Riku stared down at the blade. His eyes latched onto it first as it was the same weapon which Sora fought with on his journey. The Kingdom Keyblade.

"Yes." Riku nodded an affirmative.

Odin bowed him head in a respectable manner. **"Very well. Choose your magic well. Just press your hand onto three of the coloured orbs,"**

A pedestal suddenly appeared before Riku, where he eyed the arrangement of coloured orbs that were held within the shape of their elements. He assumed the black orb was the destructive gravity attack which had helped him in the past. Fire was always a good use of magic in more ways than one.

Riku rubbed his chin in thought before nodding his head. His decision made. "Fire will be most useful. Ice to counter it. And Gravity will be good too."

Odin actually rose an eyebrow at the boy's choices. After the variety he could have. He chose all offensive and not a balanced range of magical power. **"You are choosing the path of the warrior?"**

Riku nodded his head yet again. "Yes. Fire, Ice and Gravity."

Shiva gasped in disbelief. "Think before you decide boy. What use is absolute power if you have no way to heal or protect yourself?"

Riku thought upon his decision. "My enemies won't be able to hurt me if I get to them first," the teen responded with a smirk which caused Shiva to frown at the boys arrogant manner.

Ifrit gave a sharp toothed grin towards Riku towards the boy. "I like your fiery spirit human."

Shiva sighed in exasperation at her brother's words. "Don't be foolish. You are not fighting a mere mortal."

Riku tilted his head towards the ice goddess. "Then why are you asking me to fight when you could very well do it?"

Shiva sighed again. "If we all move away from the tree. It will die. We must sustain its life because it is what keeps the world in balance. It is our duty."

"If this tree were to die, life and death will end and the _Unknown_ will take over." Odin pointed out sternly, leaning his arm against the trunk.

Riku blinked. "The _Unknown_?"

"....................Bring Death here and I will tell you more." Odin commanded, before drawing himself back into the shadows of the branches.

"Alright." Riku answered in an affirmative as he punched the symbol of fire followed by ice. However his hand hovered over gravity and he looked up, suddenly feeling unsure of his actions.

Ramuh gave a toothy smile towards the boy's hesitation. "Oh, and one final tip. Don't use gravity. It takes too long to administer. Choose a healing spell instead."

Riku frowned removing his hand from the black orb, before hovering it upon the emerald green leaf. "Fine, I'll choose Cure then." Pressing his palm upon the heal leaf, he saw the tablet suddenly turn bright and the orbs which he jut touched suddenly drew themselves up in the air. Riku and Mickey watched in awe as the orbs drew their energies into the Keyblade, solidifying into the spherical spaces which Riku wasn't aware of until he saw the red, blue and green orb merge into the once empty gaps.

'Wow. Strange magic.' Riku thought to himself, testing the swing of the blade. He didn't understand why, be he felt suddenly stronger, the blade feeling light and supple within his firm grip.

"Good luck warrior," Shiva said gently with a slight wave while Odin and Ramuh nodded towards the teen's direction. Ifrit turned his head, caring nothing for sentimental actions while Mickey leapt over the blades and grasped upon Riku's hand.

"Good luck Riku!" Mickey cried out causing Riku to grin slightly, although he still felt rather unsure with himself. He looked down at the Keyblade in his hand.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back for you Mickey," the silver haired teen promised with a curt nod of his head.

Riku recounted the mission in his mind. "So all I have to do is touch one of the glowing glyphs and then I'll have to touch a tombstone, uttering the name upon it?" the teen asked.

"Yes mortal. Choose the glyph of your choice and then your new journey shall begin." Shiva confirmed with a stern look. "Good luck. Keyblade master of light."

Mickey took a few steps back so that he gave Riku enough room to move past him and get closer to the tree trunk. Riku let himself feel no fear as he walked around the tree and eyed the three images with all the self control he possessed. He knew that he was strong enough to do the three tasks. He had no fears. No weaknesses. He was going to be strong. After all, what did he have to lose?

He had a choice of three glyphs. Which one to choose.

A comet.

A silver crystal.

A glyph of an strange eye with wings surrounding it. 

Riku chewed his lip lightly in thought, his eyes unconsciously turning back to the comet which was the first glyph he saw at the very beginning before he even knew its purpose. 

"Hmm. I guess I'll start with the comet then, since I saw that one first," Riku said more to himself than the others behind him.

He slowly raised his black gloved palm over the symbol, pausing for one moment to take a breath before slamming his hand down, hard against the tree trunk. Riku at once felt nothing, then slowly he felt a burning within his loins, which rose from his hand to that of his brain. A crackling jolt erupted within his mind and all he could see, hear and feel was the crackling heat of flames scorching his body. A pair of cat like eyes flashed into his vision and then he felt something jut through his stomach. He stared down in horror to see a silver blade protruding from his stomach. The light suddenly turned to darkness, and it was in that moment Riku screamed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poor Riku. I bet he is wishing that he chose another glyph now. So it can only make you readers wonder which epitaph Riku is so obviously going to first.

I have once again revealed more to the plot of the story where I assume that a lot of you are still confused as you were before.

Sora's in limbo. And is on his proper journey to restore the worlds and search for Riku.

There is a castle which have characters who have yet to be identified. I am keeping them as the Unknown for now.

Riku's off on his own journey to the figure who is linked to the 'meteor glyph'. What villain could that be?

As for Aeris and Seph. You have to wait till next chapter.

As for the dark cloaked Riku. "..........................." I cannot say anything, although he will be present shortly.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is awfully long. Please don't forget to review!

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions and comments?

You can email them to.....

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	7. Chapter 2 part C

****

KH2- Search of the Legendary Keyblades.

Chapter 2 The trial of the Epitaphs- Sephiroth's story (part 2)/ Sora's journey. Twilight Town

By Aerseph4eva

Disclaimer.......

****

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, no matter how hard I dream or wish. If it did, Riku would wear black leather trousers instead of his blue stocky ones and Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Sephiroth would have played on your team instead of Goofy and Donald.

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them all!

Just to warn you guys that this chapter is 'very' long and I had to take out a huge chunk of the Aer/Seph section so that I can update quicker.

Now on with the fic.

..........................................................................................................................................

Another snap of lightning lit up the sky from its present dark slumber, and all was silent once more. The rain cascaded down the rooftops, scaling between the damaged bricks and mortar, pooling over the sides to the empty streets below. Dark shadows crept across the dilapidated buildings, merging into the night. They knew that within the darkness, this world was theirs. The Heartless had made Twilight town their home. Their feet pattered along with the rain, searching for their next meal, their next unfortunate victim that crossed their path. The wind blew harder, swirling the dirt and litter into the thick putrid air of fog and mist. Within a dark and dismal corner where the light from the lamppost resided with the darkness of the town, a figure moved, looking and feeling out of place in his new surroundings.

__

"Where am I?"

Sora blinked weakly, trying to discern his whereabouts. It was surely a gloomy place and the buildings looked nothing like he had ever seen.

"Where am I? It is so dark," the brunet said softly, as he struggled to rise to his feet, wincing sharply as he felt a shard of glass penetrate the leather of his gloves and nick his skin.

"Agh!" Sora groaned, pulling himself to his feet, staring in puzzlement at his surroundings.

"I am in some sort of town…. but it looks nothing like Traverse Town…." The teen mused to himself, as he swept his chestnut bangs out of his vision.

"I guess this is what that guy meant in the dream. I am in another new world." Sora took a few steps forward, eyeing the gothic buildings mottled in the shades of soot and dirt. A faint scuttle of sound rose to the brunet's ears as he turned around warily, his Keyblade instantly materialising into his vision, only to come across the wrapper of a food package.

"I need to be careful and stay focused," Sora muttered to himself as he moved out of his fighting stance, his grip still firm upon the handle of the blade. "There could be anything lurking around here." Then with deliberate stealth and care, the Keyblade Master crept across the cobbled streets, his eyes constantly searching for any sign of danger. Sora jumped at the high pitched squawk which came from his left, and his eyes flickered in the direction where a black feather swooped down from the sky and landed to his feet.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he questioned to himself as he bent down to pick up the delicate item, which fluttered in the breeze.

"A feather."

****

'_Follow the black feathers to the black witch with golden eyes.... '_

Sora raised his head once again at the sound of the raven, which sat perched upon the room of a desolate building. Its ominous eyes stared eerily into Sora, as if welcoming the teen to a challenge...And then with an elaborate flutter of its outstretched wings, the raven rose upwards in the air, and into the distance, leaving the brunet bemused. He blinked for a few moments, eyeing the direction where the raven went before looking down at the feather, which glistened in his palm.

****

'_Follow the black feathers to the black witch with golden eyes..... '_

"Is this a sign?"

Sora shook his head at himself, and with a sigh dashed after the bird, causing the water on the pavement to spray up in the air after each footfall. His eyes scanned the sky for his target which remained just within sight as he sprinted onwards, taking no awareness of the buildings he passed, his only goal into catching up with the raven. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the bird make a sudden turn towards his right. Quickening his steps, Sora turned quickly, smirking to himself when he saw that the street ended with a dead-end.

"Hey!" Sora called out as he saw the bird swoop lower down, that it was inline with the second story windows of the houses, flying straight towards the brick wall.

"Got you now birdie!" the brunet called out seeing that the bird had no where else to go-

- before choking out in disbelief as the bird passed through the wall.

Sora blinked, thoroughly confused. "Wha-?!"

"What is this place?" he cried out to the skies as he took a few careful steps forward to the end of the alleyway, feeling somewhat confused, yet having the urge to continue on. Reaching out a hand towards the brick, Sora gasped out loud as he watched it faze through the wall. Shaking his head to rid himself of his uncertainties, the brunet closed his eyes, before pushing himself towards the barrier, subconsciously expecting to feel an impact of a very hard wall.

He opened his eyes and he swallowed the breath in his mouth at the sight which stood before him. A long tower of black steps meandered at all angles towards the apex of a building that stood out in the distance. The decoration faintly reminded Sora of Halloween Town, yet it seemed this building...no... the castle was much more elaborately decorated to the levels of Hallow Bastion. The brunet took one careful step forward, then another along the narrow steps, gulping self-consciously that there was no rail to support him in he were to fall. And the breeze seemed to get stronger that it whipped the bangs of Sora's unruly long hair. Sapphire eyes looked beyond the steps to the castle and it was there he saw it. Upon one of the tallest spokes adjoining the metal gates to the entrance of the castle, the black raven sat, perched upon the metal structure, its dark, beady eyes gazing towards the black clad teen as if threatening the boy to leave the castle grounds. Sora quickly whisked his Keyblade back into his hand, after dematerialising it during his chase and started advancing up the stairs, keeping to the centre as his eyes stared, fixed at the bird which returned the Keyblade master's gaze. After reaching the last final step, Sora looked up at the raven who had turned its head towards the castle. The black gate creaked loudly as Sora pushed it open, as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Taking a few steps forward, Sora took in account all the things he saw. It was like he was in a twisted nightmare. Trees were mutilated and twisted beyond recognition of natural beauty. Metal spikes barred the teen from stepping into the 'gardens' of dead leaves and shattered glass. There was only one path that Sora could follow and that was to the large door which stood facing him, its thick wooden planks looking bare and rotten. The place was surely unwelcoming and Sora turned his head behind to see if the raven was still perched on the gate. It wasn't. Frowning to himself in confusion, the brunet turned only to gasp in surprise to see the raven swoop over his head, a mass of black feathers falling upon the gravel path before flying upwards and gliding into the castle through one of broken windows above. Sora knowing the signal, ran forward along the pathway to the door, somewhat surprised to find out that the door was unlocked and needed no input from his Keyblade. Stepping through the portal, Sora stopped again, confused at the sight which befell him. The place was stunning. Words couldn't do it justice. It had the sense of dark and an unearthly beauty that the brunet couldn't help but feel attracted to. He stepped across the red frayed carpet staring around the room. Long tapestries splayed the wall in regal colours of red and gold swirls and shapes. The flickering of dying flames upon the golden chandeliers was the only light that lit up the eerie atmosphere. Swiping away a cobweb which had got caught in his hair, Sora looked up the magnificent staircase which divided separately to the left and the right, adding to a regal splendour. The place could have been 'beautiful', and Sora couldn't help but think what the place would have looked like if it was restored to its original state.

"Um....Hello?" Sora called out, taking a few steps into the room, cringing in unease as the wooden floorboards creaked under the weight of his foot. Yet there was no response, nor did nothing creep out the shadows. The brunet took in a deep breath, brandishing his blade out in front of him, ready to fight whatever that hid in the depths of the darkness.

"If only there was more light in the room..." Sora grumbled to himself before face vaulting in surprise, as he felt the air suddenly go warm and all the candles flared to life. Sora blinked in wide eyed amazement, tossing his head left to right as more of the room presented itself to his vision, and that only the faintest of shadows darkened the otherwise brightly lit hall.

A creak on top of the staircase alerted the brunet that he was not alone.

"Who's there?" Sora ground out, whipping his head up before freezing in surprise, his eyes dilating at the figure that now stood there at the top of the staircase.

_ ****_

"Ah it was you who removed 'de silence of 'death from my K-a-rstle, Keyblade Master," a feminine voice said quietly, her words accenting a dark edge to the sound of the consonants. The figure seemed to glide down the steps of the staircase as if she was floating.

Sora tensed up, ready for battle. "How do you know who I am? Who are you!" he called out in warning.

The female cackled, flipping her head to the side, causing tendrils of long silver hair to cascade down her shoulders as she took one step after another down the staircase, each of her features becoming more prominent with every step. It was when her face came into the direct light that Sora couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Her face was emblazoned with intricate tattoos that surrounded her eyes in dark shades of purple and blue, contrasting sharply against her alabaster skin with its complex stripes of symmetrical beauty. The designs made her look fierce as a tribal warrior ready for battle, making her amber eyes appear brighter, her eyebrows more arched, her lips tight and dark to clash against her cold expression.

To Sora, she looked like an exotic goddess from the pits of darkness. A goddess of the Heartless world.

Her eyes glowed an unearthly amber and once again, Sora's mind was assaulted with the image of the Heartless, and he couldn't help but frown when an 'golden eyed male' came into his mind. Adorned in swathes of black and red satin in a rather provocative style, that revealed various scroll-like tattoos across her amble chest and her thighs, the woman, began to slowly descend down the stairs before pausing as her eyes fell to the Keyblade master.

Her blood red lips tightened to a frown as she stared down at the boy, unimpressed.

****

"So you are 'de boy every one ist looking for." The silver haired woman said coolly, turning to her shoulder to pet her raven. Sora refused to move out of his stance, wary yet bemused of the stranger. Although she had done nothing to him, there seemed to be an aura of mystery about her. She looked dangerous to say the least, but there was an exotic beauty with the tattoos that emblazoned her face. The extraordinary hairstyle which arched up like horns in a threatening style and her low evening gown that was flamboyantly decorated with long black feathers cascading down her back like a cape. Sora was entranced, to say the least.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned realising for the first time that the bird on the woman's shoulder was the same bird that he was chasing earlier.

Red lips twitched.

Black feathers suddenly sprouted from her back and Sora was alarmed to see the 'decorative feathers' were in fact two beautiful wings, in the shades of onyx. The woman stretched her wings to full length, causing the raven on her shoulder to fly off as its master suddenly took flight, black feathers dancing within the air.

The ethereal image reminded Sora of his fight back in the Coliseum where he fought against a breathtakingly beautiful angel. Tainted with the power of darkness, he adorned one long black wing on his left side and one hefty blade in his right hand. He was the hardest adversary Sora had challenged, and that even included Ansem.

'The legendary swordsman **Sephiroth**....and if...she has the same strength as he ....I'm done for....'

Sora's eyes dilated and his mouth suddenly went dry as the earlier image of what he called her ran through his mind..._'The black witch with the golden eyes....the Heartless Goddess...'_

A smile danced on the woman's lips as she landed on the ground before the brunet, looking up into the wide innocent eyes, reading his thoughts.

**__**

"Heartless Goddess?" She couldn't help but chuckle at the brunet's innocence. **_"How exotic and flattering..... Come here Keyblade child, there is a lot we need to discuss,"_** she responded, raising her arm to gesture the boy towards her as she began to ascend the staircase once again.

Sora did not move. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" the warrior said coolly, gazing into her amber eyes, seeing nothing but a calmness that levelled his own.

The woman's eyes twinkled with mischievousness.**_ "The question is Sora, what do you want for yourself?"_**

The brunet blinked, bemused by the question. Not waiting for a response, the dark female rose a single digit upwards in a gesture for the warrior to follow.

**__**

"Now come."

"Will you first tell me what you want from me?" Sora countered, still unsure of trusting the woman who had appeared in all mystery.

The woman paused mid step, her wings folding once more against her back. **_"I don't need nothing from you Keyblade master...." _**the woman said firmly with an undertone of irritation. **_"-but if you w-ant to see your Ri-ku and your other friends again, you should do as I say..."_**

Sora's face blanched at the words, half believing that he heard wrong. "You...you know of Riku?!?" he asked in bewilderment, his stance immediately breaking as he took a few steps towards the stairs to the silver haired woman.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Sora questioned, his eyes brightening with hope and happiness to know that there was a chance he would see his silver haired friend again who he had missed for so long.

The woman shook her head, continuing up the stairs. **_"Just follow child, and I w-ill tell you of 'dis world and 'dis Ri-ku that you seek."_**

Sora followed the silver haired woman up the stairs,"......What is...your name......urrr.....miss?"

**__**

"I am Sorceress Ultimecia, feared w-itch of 'de dark arts and enemy of 'de Heartless," the sorceress said coolly, hearing the sharp intake of air rising from the brunet's mouth behind her.

Sora gulped. 'Aren't sorceresses more powerful than witches...?' "A sorceress? Wow. I'm Sora, but you already know that?" the brunet said nervously watching in interest as the feathers upon the woman's back flickered and flexed with each graceful step she took.

"Can I ask you a question, Lady Ultimecia? Where am I? What is this place? How do you know who I am, when I have never met you before?"

**__**

"All will be answered in due course," Ultimecia replied absently with a slight wave of her arms as she reached the top of the staircase, continuing onward down another hallway leaving the Keyblade Master to hurry to catch up with her.

"Oh.....alright," Sora replied with a nod following the dark sorceress' footsteps across the darkly lit corridors, laced thickly with cobwebs and dust. He stopped suddenly as Ultimecia suddenly turned and went into one of the rooms, the brunet following in tow. The room seemed to bear many instruments and to Sora appeared to look like a music room. He watched as the woman walked across the dusty floor to a large window which had fine cracks within the glass.

Ultimecia sighed. **_"Sit down child."_**

Not wanting to be impolite, Sora turned to look for a place to sit, deciding upon sitting on the piano stool, on the other side of the room. After getting settled, blue eyes looked upwards to meet amber and the black witch turned her head once again to look out of the dismal window before moving across the room to a cupboard. Opening the door, Sora watched in confusion as the silver haired woman pulled out various miscellaneous items followed by a black box. She walked across the floor and placed the box upon the piano, stroking it for a moment, her eyes glazing over with memories of the past. Her eyes darkened as a man with brown hair and stormy blue eyes invaded her vision, and she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

She blew the dust off the lid causing the brunet to sneeze. Inside the velvet fabric was a large orb, from which Sora soon realised was a crystal ball, similar to the ones the gypsies used to use back in his hometown.

Ultimecia's red nailed fingers moved around the orb, where swirls of purple and black danced within the glass confinement.

**__**

"I have a lot to tell you, and so little time to do it," Ultimecia said coldly, taking one glance to look at the boy in front of her before moving her attention back to her crystal ball. Sora all the while sat transfixed on what was going to happen.

Amber eyes looked up once again and Sora felt his heart thump at the intense gaze upon him from the mystic stranger. **_"Child.....what do you know of your past?" _**the sorceress asked, her hands still moving around the orb as her eyes never left the Keyblade Masters.

Sora blinked, not catching onto her words as he tried to keep his fear from being shown. 'Her eyes are exactly like Ansem's!'

The silver haired woman couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. Things were going to be harder this time than she thought. **_"Your home? Your family?" _**she pressed on, looking down at her crystal ball.

"Yes, I live Destiny Islands, a tropical place with my friends and my mother on the banks of the tropics," the brunet responded easily, the words sending a wash of painful nostalgia and loss.

__

'What is my mother doing? Is she alright? Where is Kairi, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus?.....and is Riku alright...?'

Ultimecia sighed. **_" 'Dis is going to be harder than I thought," _**she groaned, already expecting the said response. Placing her hands away from the ball for a moment to rest them upon the piano top, the silver haired woman raised her eyes to meet Sora's once again.

**__**

"Sora," she began. **_"....what you said was wrong. That place you mentioned 'Destiny Islands'.....It is not your home."_**

Sora blinked again clearly confused. "Excuse me?"

**__**

"Destiny Islands. Is. Not. Your. Real. Home." she repeated keeping her face neutral.

Blue eyes widened in surprised. "Hey wait-"

Her eyes glinted in irritation that her message wasn't being understood and therefore incepted the boy's protest with a fierce glare. Time was not on their side and there was so much he needed to know about the outside world. **_"Silence child. You do not know who you really are," _**Ultimecia interrupted frostily, turning her head away to look back at the windows and the war which rampaged beyond her steps.

Sora frowned sharply in protest, yet refrained from saying anything, feeling more confused than angry.

Ultimecia sighed, knowing that she had to start at the beginning before she told him what he needed to know. **_"When did your nightmare begin?"_**

Sora's eyebrows twitched recollecting the memories of the storm and the dream of choosing _destiny_? "It was three days before we were going to set sail for another world. That was three years ago," he replied, his voice lower than usual.

Ultimecia let the information pass between them irrelevantly. **_"Do you remember anything before that?" _**she inquired, looking at the boy's reflection through the window. **_"Your home, your life?"_**

"Why yes, I grew up with Riku," Sora replied easily without missing a beat.

Ultimecia shook her head. **_"No....what about other experiences than with just Riku?"_**

The Keyblade master frowned in thought. "I grew up with my mother."

'Now we are getting somewhere...' the sorceress thought as she contorted her shoulders upwards.

**__**

"Sora, what did your mother look like?" Ultimecia inquired.

Sora blinked, unprepared for the unexpected yet relevantly easy question. "She has....." he began before pausing, his mouth agape in surprise

He didn't know.

"I...I can't remember?" the brunet said in shock, his eyes growing ever larger when all that came was a blank.

'What did she look like?'

'What games did she used to play with me?"

'Did she look like me....?'

He couldn't even remember his own mother's name!

Ultimecia's lips quirked. **_"For your 'mother' didn't exist."_**

Sora's blood pulsed at his eyes took on a vibrant blue. "Yes she did!!!" he all but yelled, surprised at his own outburst however the sorceress took no notice, as if she already expected such a response.

**__**

"...........What do you know of your other relations.....?" Ultimecia asked soon after causing the brunet's mind to whirl.... He had never thought of his father before. He had never given a single thought about it.

Sora's face twitched in alarm not knowing what to think. The memory of his family was a blank void within his voiceless mind. "................."

His eyes had lost their fervour as his mind raced for a single memory that connected with his parents finding nothing. "What.....why can't I remember them?" Sora questioned in panic, as he rose to his feet, his stomach feeling unnaturally queasy as he all but stumbled over the piano seat towards the dark sorceress.

Sora tried to work his mouth, hearing the sound of the breaths were louder and more hesitant. "What.....what have you done to me?!? Tell me!!!" Sora said in decibels higher than his own tone, his voice shaking in confusion and loss.

Ultimecia's expression did not change as she stared down at the tearful brunet who was on the balance of losing his sanity.

**__**

"I have done nothing. What you have been experiencing is a dream," she said calmly. **_"....a idealistic world where one is either pure light or pure darkness...a dream of a child, so innocent....so unrealistic."_**

Sora shook his head fiercely, the woman's words hitting a chord inside of him that he didn't know existed, "A dream......No! I refuse to believe it!" the brunet cried out as tears threatened to glide down his reddened cheeks.

**__**

"Look around Keyblade Master, this is reality," Ultimecia said, turning around to be mildly surprised at the boy's quaking shoulders and angry face. 'Strange, I didn't expect him to act this way.' Taking a few steps towards the Keyblade master then thinking better of it as she walked towards the lone table in the room. Sora watched her warily, his chest heaving while his eyes were brightly lit with confusion and pain.

**__**

"This table," Ultimecia began slowly as she glided her painted nails across the old oak furniture. **_"See how it shatters?" _**And with those words, the sorceress raised her hand upwards and tightened into a fist. Her eyes never left the table as she watched it collapse in on itself, Sora still standing in silent surprise.

**__**

"How it burns?"

Flicking her gaze to the young warrior and with a sadistic smirk, she flicked her fingers upwards. And then the wood burst into yellow flame, burning through the wood till the ashes were only left upon the floor.

Sora's head rose up when he heard the sorceress speak once again, the magic awe lifted from his eyes at her dark look. **_"When was the last time that you bled Sora?"_**

"What?"

He looked down at his knee during his fight with the Darkside Heartless, yet saw no scab or any form of injury.

"Just before I came here.....I fought a Heartless on my Island..."

****

"Heh...so you have been hurt......But that was not what I meant." The sorceress whipped stray bangs from her vision.**_ ".......I want you to recollect the memories of your most dreadful and dangerous fights in the Kingdom Hearts and other fantasy worlds you visited. Did you even see a single drop of your own blood fall?"_**

"Hey...I.." Sora began yet paused. Surely he had hurt himself within his past fights, but as much as he tried to think back on the endless battles, he had no memory of bleeding, only of the knowing pain when weapon met skin.

__

'I never cut myself.....never in a battle....inside the Kingdom Hearts....nor in the Coliseum.....When Sephiroth hit me with his blade.....I just felt weak and fainted......

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "......what are you saying?"

**__**

"And your friends...A talking dog and duck. How realistic do they sound to you now?"

Sora blinked in confusion, before realising what the sorceress was insinuating. "They are real!" he protested sharply.

**__**

"They are figments of your imagination. Childhood fantasies. They don't exist. They never existed....." Ultimecia said bluntly, her eyebrows narrowing into a frown.

The brunet shook his head in disbelief. "No you are wrong. You're lying! Donald and Goofy are..." Sora began as he remembered clips and memories of his journeys through the many worlds. He could envision their Goofy's grinning face, and the many light hearted arguments he had with the duck mage when as they crossed to many exotic planets in a bright yellow and red rocket.

__

'It does seem like a fantasy.....'

Ultimecia seeing the frown upon the brunet's voice, nodded in approval to herself.

**__**

"You are beginning to understand," she said smoothly, turning around gracefully to move back to the piano, where her crystal ball lay in wait.

Sora still refused to accept the woman's words. _'Of course they exist....'_ "No.....they are real..." he repeated, yet to his ears it seemed that he was more trying to reinforce himself than that of the dark sorceress.

**__**

"Your friends aren't real," Ultimecia repeated, knowing that he would believe in due time.

"I know that you are lying!" Sora exclaimed jumping to his feet.

The sorceress waved her arm, nonchalant upon the brunet's action. **_"Sit down child..."_**

But Sora did not want to sit down. The Sorceress was feeding his with words which mocked everything that he stood for. Everything he cared about, and he wanted to know what the 'black witch' was trying to accomplish.

'Goofy and Donald don't exist....Then what about my other friends....The other worlds I visited?' Too caught up in his confusion, the brunet voiced his thoughts out aloud.

"But what about Riku and Kairi? Tidus, Wakka, Selphie? Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Aeris?"

Ultimecia said nothing. It seemed that her words were not affecting the Keyblade Master like it did with the others. She frowned for a moment before twitching her lips into a wistful smile. **_"Whatever I say, you will not believe Keyblade Master....." _**the flaxen haired woman began, her eyes falling downwards to the crystal ball and the image which was hidden within its mysterious depths. **_".....but what you will now see in the future, I pray your heart will find release."_**

"I don't believe you. None of your words don't make any sense. You say of my friends not existing when I know otherwise. Why are you confusing me? What are YOU trying to accomplish with me? So if none of these things you say don't exist, then what am I? What does everything mean?" Sora spoke, folding his arms against his chest in a protective gesture. He didn't like the feeling of being confused and lost within his thoughts. But the way the sorceress was speaking to him in a condescending manner was making him lose confidence in himself and his own true beliefs. Ultimecia's eyes flickered gold once more, and she could once again read the emotions and thoughts pooling inside the brunet's eyes.

"**_You will find out the truth soon enough Keyblade Master. You are still Sora, the Keyblade master of light, and you are looking for your lost friends Riku and Kairi,"_** the sorceress responded.

Sora nodded. Those words made sense to him and the names of his childhood friends brought back the remembrance of what he truly wanted to accomplish before anything had happened. "How will I find them?"

**__**

"I will tell you shortly," Ultimecia replied. **_"Come, sit back down."_**

The Keyblade Master complied.

** __**

"Sora....tell me.....what is your main goal? What are you truly searching for yourself?" The sorceress asked.

Blue eyes looked downwards to his gloved fingers. "I.....I want to find Riku, and I want to bring peace back to my island."

Ultimecia nodded as her eyes moved around the orb, her eyes flaring golden every once and a while before her hands suddenly stilled and her face moved up to the Keyblade master's. **_"I see....look..... is this your island child?"_**

Sora peered across the piano top into the dark depths of the crystal ball, narrowing his eyes to focus on the white speck in the centre of the orb.

"I don't see-" Sora began.

flash

Blue eyes widened, as his mind was instantly jolted with images of his island from all angles. "Yes! Yes that's it!" the brunet exclaimed as he viewed the Paopu island and the tree were Riku used to sit all day. However there was _someone_ _else_ sitting in Riku's place. Wrapped in swathes of black leather, the androgynous figure stared outwards towards the sea, his face shadowed by the hood upon his face. Just as the figure's alabaster toned hands rose slowly upwards to unveil a sliver of bronze locks beneath its hood, Sora's blinked and he was once again in the dimly lit music room, where Ultimecia stood staring at him with a amusing smirk upon her tattooed face, having already seen the vision.

The brunet frowned. "Hey who is that?" Sora questioned, trying to bring back the image of his island and the black clothed figure. However as much as he tried to envision the past recollection, the picture refused to return to his mind.

****

The sorceress raised a silver eyebrow. **_"Who?"_**

"Who is that man in the black hood?"

Ultimecia smiled showing a perfect set of white teeth. **_"An unknown."_**

'How the ironies will soon reveal themselves....'

"I recognise him..." Sora muttered in thought before whipping his head up in realisation. _'Black hood and cloak....the one in the secret place.....and in the abyss.'_

"...He was the one in my dreams!" The Keyblade warrior exclaimed yet was unsure of its significance.

****

"I know," Ultimecia sighed as she continued to sweep her hands across her crystal ball. **_"They are truly fascinating aren't they?"_**

Sora's eyebrow furrowed in question. "Who is he? What is fascinating about him?"

The sorceress shook her head. **_"It doesn't matter, lets just say he is the only person who understands how you are feeling...... and will come to help when the time comes."_**

"But what does he and these 'unknowns' have to do with Riku and Kairi?"

**__**

"..........You will see....." she muttered cryptically, sweeping her hand across the orb one final time as the light from within its depths flickered out and transformed back to its original dark hue.

".......It still doesn't make sense to me," Sora retorted, leaning back in his chair.

**__**

"It will as the time progresses on," Ultimecia countered.

"But....." Sora protested, his voice falling on deaf ears as Ultimecia made a display of putting her orb away.....

'I don't understand. All I want is everything to be normal again. How will I be able to find my friends....'

**__**

"...Your friends......They are separated within the boundaries of other worlds. All you need to do is search for them." The sorceress said after eavesdropping upon the brunet's thoughts.

Sora gaped at the dark witches' ability to search his thoughts. " But what about my other friends. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Cloud and the others I met? Donald and Goofy?"

The silver haired woman nodded. "**_You'll meet them too."_**

"When?" Sora asked.

**__**

"When you start your journey," Ultimecia replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"What journey?" The brunet said before he thought what he spoke.

The sorceress sighed. **_"The journey of finding yourself, and your destiny."_**

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

**__**

"You have a letter, from King Mickey no doubt," the pale haired woman said with a roll of her eyes, watching as the brunet reached inside his pocket to pull out the manila letter, before whipping his head up in shock.

"Hey! How do you know about this...?" Sora asked in confusion, looking down at the seal than at the golden eyes.

**__**

"Just give it to me," Ultimecia commanded in mild irritation, half snatching the letter from Sora's fingers. She pulled the letter from the envelope and scanning her eyes across the inked words, her eyes gliding across the paper with almost inhuman speed.

**__**

"I assume you want me to translate the letter since this is not in English," Ultimecia said, as she slid across the table to the brunet who shook his head.

**__**

"To put it in simple terms, this letter is your guide. In order to find yourself**, you need to find the place of your **birth**, your lost **friends**, or more precisely....the person that you have been searching for all your life.....the person you have never met. Not even your imagination can create......"**

Sora's expression was as blank as the front of the envelope. "Who?"

Red lips twisted upwards in a sinister smile as if playing with a dangerous secret. **_"Destiny will inevitably show....."_**

"But..."

"I...I have never searched for anyone other than my friends....."

**__**

"I know....That will be the end of your quest, when you have reunited with your friends.....and sealed the darkness......and uncovered their secrets.....it will be there in another dimension where you will need to find a door to reach the final chapter of your journey. ..." the sorceress said idly, raising her red nailed fingers to her lips and eliciting a silent whistle from her parted lips.

Sora breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself, and contain his conflicted feelings from the all knowing sorceress "Where is this door then? Where does it lead to?"

**__**

"It will appear when you find the 3 Legendary Keyblades to open it. Where it leads to, even a psychic such as I is unable to discern. But it will be beneficial to connecting the ties of your past together......and....perhaps.....reveal the secrets to the whereabouts of your friends if you still have not found them...." Ultimecia answered mystically.

Sora frowned. "Three Keyblades....can help me find where my friends are?"

**__**

".....this mission should be easy for the famous Keyblade Master who sealed off Kingdom Hearts, and besides by continuing with this mission, this will enable you to find more about yourself, find your friends, and find the secrets of who you really are?"

Sora was silent. "..........."

**__**

"You will enter new worlds, and encounter new and old friends and fiends on your journey to find the truth."

"You spoke of Riku?" The brunet questioned.

**__**

"Ah yes....the enigmatic silver haired boy.........Riku will return in due time, but I must advise you not to go looking for him as of this moment till he is himself again."

Sora couldn't help but jump at the sorceress' words. "Why? What do you mean by himself again?"

Amber eyes darkened and her mouth rose up into a scowl at the child's all too frequent interruptions. **_"Just do as I say. There are other events occurring around us, besides your own. It is imperative that you listen to my words."_**

Sora wisely remained silent.

A flap of wings from the right broke the tension in the air as Ultimecia turned to greet her summoned raven. The bird perched itself upon its master's shoulders causing the sorceress to smile, despite her cold exterior and gently stroke the nape of her pet's neck. Turning her head to give a side glance at Sora, Ultimecia moved her hand towards Sora, palm up. Closing her hand into a fist it caused the brunet quite some surprise for when she opened, it, a dull lead card was laid inside her palm. **_"Here. This is the first key for the train."_**

Sora blinked, confused yet again with the change of conversation. "Train?"

****

"My raven will show you the way to the train station," Ultimecia added, watching as her pet jumped off her shoulders and landed upon the piano table, tilting its head to stare at the Keyblade warrior in interest.

"Um....Train Station?"

**__**

"Your new transport to the new worlds, and the beginning of your journey," the sorceress finished as understanding dawned within the brunet's blue depths.

"So all I need to do is search the worlds for my friends....and 3 Keyblades or something to unlock the secrets of my past?" Sora said as he got up from the stool watching in interest as the raven moved flew up off the table to land upon his shoulder.

**__**

"To put it simply....yes......now...take this key."

Reaching his hand over to take the said item, Sora looked down at the item which in appearance looked more like a train ticket than that of a 'key'. "I guess I should thank you for helping me...and giving me a direction to go," Sora said, as he watched the sorceress move from the piano and walk towards the window sill, her wings facing the Keyblade Master.

As Sora made his way to the door, he looked down at the dark key and paused as a thought ran through his head. "Where will the train lead?"

Ultimecia was silent for a moment, as if unsure how to answer_. **"To your first world, where the first Keyblade is located....when you locate the weapon, return to me so you will be able to tell you where the next Keyblade is located."**_

"How will I be able to find these Keyblades?"

**__**

"By searching the world child and asking the inhabitants......And one last gift. Sprint shoes for speed, and ethers to replenish your magic," Ultimecia replied, raising a palm to the air to point at her cupboard, causing their doors to swing open and a stock of potions and various miscellaneous items to fall to the floor. Sora stared at the hoard of useful items for a moment in surprise before moving across the floor to pick up the much need needed items alongside a pair of black and yellow boots, crisscrossed with Velcro and silver zips. Slipping the boots on quickly, surprised at their lightness considering their bulky shape, Sora moved to pick up all possible items, deciding upon five turbo ethers and 3 high potions.

****

"Remember, the enemies outside are deadly. Don't tell them who you are or where you came from Keyblade Master, as you will never know who is a friend or a foe."

Tying the last potion into his red side pockets, the brunet raised his head in a nod of appreciation. "Thank you. Sorceress."

Ultimecia smirked. **_"You're welcome Keyblade Master. Just make sure you live so that you can pay me back for the potions and ethers."_**

Sora balked at the callous and somewhat unexpected response. Just when Sora believed that Sorceress was caring, Ultimecia's face darkened with unfeeling emotions and spiteful comments. "Um....I'll...try."

**__**

"See that you do...." And with that response, Sora watched as Ultimecia walked past him towards the entrance, placing one hand upon the wooden pane before passing through the door, a singular black feather gliding to the floor. Sora mouth gaped for a moment before falling silent as he rushed towards the door and flung it open, searching down the corridor only to find nothingness.

"I think a normal person would have been amazed at the reoccurring oddities with has become my life......" the brunet said looking upon his shoulder at the raven who returned his gaze.

'I guess this is the start of my journey...... I hope I have the strength and courage to live through it all....' And with that last thought, Sora and his 'new partner' left to find his friends, conquer the darkness and find three Keyblades which was connected to finding the secrets of his past....

..........................................................................................................................................

It felt like he had been waiting there for hours, and as he turned to gaze at the clock which loomed over the large oak table which was centred within the barren room, the Lord realised that he had.

"He summons me, just to let me wait." the male groaned out to himself, pacing himself against the worn carpet in irritation. His eyes flickered back

"To curse all that is good and wonderful, how long is he going to take?" The Lord cursed, pulling back his hood and flicking his long unruly bangs out of the way. Everything felt that it was annoying him, and today he had no patience. Stomping his way over to the table where a large gothic chair lay in wait, the brown haired warrior took a moment to gaze upon the old fashioned candle piece which held no source of light. Not really registering what he was doing, the brunet rose his hands up as if by impulse. Magic crackled within his fingers which caused the candles to flicker once, then twice before a roaring spiritual flame rose upwards to the wax before dying down, revealing three energised flames upon the candle stand. The resonating light lifting more of the room's unsettling darkness. Teal eyes flickered towards a red leather folder which the light had managed to reveal from the darkness.

He stared upon the black scrawl which was illegibly written upon a small white strip.

"Test subject 1437 aka Traitor."

'1437?.....Traitor?'

The Lord's face blanched in shock. A black gloved hand trembled as he opened the folder to the secrets which laid inside.

__

"WHAT THE?!"

__

"He has returned?"

"Why did he return?"

"Was it for me?"

__

"I told him to not return damn it!"

**__**

"26 October 2037. To my utmost surprise, the failure has returned to his kingdom. Fortunately no-one knows of the fool's return except I, and a few dedicated others and a few vague rumours. What drew him back to this world that he hated so much? He must have not severed all the bonds to the world he lives in. Foolish boy. Although, I believe that it is a waste to destroy him so meaninglessly. I can find out more about this anomaly...

How can he be so different than us? How can he have a spirit, yet he has no heart to beat from? Why does his eyes bear vengeful malice when he exists with no soul? He cannot be like us. His pigment of skin, his hair go against my original expectations. He is not a true Unknown. I am ashamed that I have created a failure experiment...... or perhaps....... I created him all to well." ****

The brunet's eyes narrowed. "Created?"

**** **__**

" I have been keeping this secret from everyone, the testing that I have managed to produce. I believe that someday my secrets will inevitably be found, and I will be placed upon the stake. But still, I cannot help but have the urge to search for the truth. The secret which separates life from one another. Our differences of opinion, our looks, dreams and very life cycle. There must be some connection to my unanswered questions......why our mind and bodies transform in the time of the change..." ****

The sound of footsteps caused the Lord to jump in surprise, closing the folder with a loud slam, looking towards the entrance as the door handle slowly moved. He looked back down at the folder, then at the door, deciding at the last moment to hide it inside his coat as the door opened and 'he' walked in. A man swathed in red strips of tattered cloths. The 'Master'. The brunet's eyes flared out in suspicion as he saw his Master.

"Why didn't you tell me he had returned?"

The Master blinked, as if accustomed to the brunette's random outbursts. **"Who?"**

Blue eyes flashed once again in irritation. "How would you not know? Why didn't you let me know 'he' returned ?" The brunet said, angered as he strode towards the other male till he was a few feet before him.

"You always said you were busy. I believed you did not need to burden yourself with the knowledge of the traitorous friend." The gold eyed male continued to stare at the candelabra on the table before turning to look towards his angered subject. **"Besides, I have more important matters at hand."** The red figure said mildly as he waved his hand in the air in dismissive gesture.

"With what?" the Lord asked sarcastically, placing his arms akimbo.

"Two new specimen....a male and female humans in fact." The Master countered as he walked past the dark clothed figure and moved towards table, heading straight towards his chair.

Blue eyes widened slightly in surprise at the change of conversation, before narrowing in suspicion. "Where did you find them?" the brunet asked, pondering in thought.

'The Master rarely uses humans in his experiments due to their weakness to survive....what is he planning....and what about my friend? Where is he?'

The red figure sat down upon his throne, sighing in the recognition of its hardness and firm wedged arms which suited the purpose of durability and age as opposed to luxury and beauty. Raising his amber eyes to meet bright blue ones, his lips couldn't help but twitch beneath the bandages at the look of apparent interest upon his subject's face. **"That's what is interesting. They were found together in the castle gardens unconscious,"** The Master responded, as he crossed his legs over one another and rested his hands in his lap with comfort.

The Lord nodded, leaning against the other side of the table, however his eyes were not in the direction of his master, as they darkened with other thoughts that ran through his mind. "Were they assassins?" The brunet said after a while, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his head slightly to address the red cladded male.

The Master shrugged his shoulders with indifference, leaning back into his chair as he pasted a smug grin on his face. **"...I don't think so, but one look at the male would say otherwise...."** he replied, his eyes brightening at the image of the two humans in the dungeons. The woman's face who could be compared to the old statues in the church. And the other pale male....He was very interesting to say the least.

The Lord watched the looks which passed on the other's face, feeling himself frown when he saw the dark smile glinting from beneath the red bandages. "Why are you so happy..?" The brunet said after a while, feeling uncomfortable and irritated at the same time as he felt the red leather folder dig into his back as he leant against the table. At that moment, he had little interest with the humans his master had found and just wanted to read the notes upon his lost friend and then go out and search for him.

"I think she is the one that I have been searching for....." The Master responded, his grin rising higher upon his face causing the brunet to pause in his thoughts.

'The Master is far to happy for this to be a normal find.'

Momentarily forgetting about the current awareness of the leather bound folder and the secrets that were laid within, the Lord decided to give into his curiosity and find out what was so fascinating about the two humans that his master had found.

"Who?" He asked, turning around fully to gaze at Master who seemed to have more interest within looking at the flames upon the candelabra.

A pale eyebrow rose from beneath the layers of cloth. "Do you remember that I did an experiment a long time ago?" The Master asked as he moved to his feet walking to the dark haired brunet.

"You have done many experiments within the stretch of my life," the Lord responded with a shrug, causing the Master to chuckle in amusement as he walked towards the entrance of the room.

"True boy, but I am talking about a _top_-_secret_ project," he countered gesturing the Lord to follow him. "I assume you would like to see them?"

"Whatever, just show me them, and then you can tell me your story," the brunet replied passing past the red clothed male and through the entrance

The red cloaked man grinned watching the brunet pass him before frowning darkly as he continued down the corridor. 'Impudent boy,' the red man muttered to himself as he followed in slow easy strides.

"Where are they?" The brunet asked after a moment, pausing his steps to wait for his Master, eyeing all the while the blandness of the corridor and the monotonous of the white doors which repeated one after another on both sides of the wall.

"In the secure lock dimension," The Master replied, quickening his steps and passing the Lord. "Perhaps in future it is wiser to let me lead," he added with detached amusement causing the brunet to scowl as he followed the red cladded figure along numerous corridors and though many doors and turns before reaching the destination they wanted.

The Lord stopped as he looked at the guards posted against the door and the severe lock system that was coded upon the door. He watched idly as the Master regarded the guard's salutes with a slight nod before dismissing them from their stations. Soon after they left, the Master turned towards the brunet and gestured him closer.

"...no-one....and I mean no-one is to know of them. I will tell you this password and that you must promise not to say it to no-one." he said firmly, his golden eyes darkened with a firm resolve for absolute acceptance.

The Lord nodded diligently as he leaned his head closer to hear the secret coding.

**__**

"...D...**_L..._**E...**_I.._**.A**_...F..._**T**_...E..._**H**_.."_**

"How will I remember that?" The brunet asked incredulously as he watched the older male type in the keypad the said letters he muttered.

"Easily... The password is a merge of my future experiments I will conduct," The Master replied, pressing the enter key as the door unlocked and opened itself revealing a room of pitch blackness.

The brunet shrugged, pulling out a pen from his pocket to scrawl the confusing password down upon his hand. 'At least for one thing' the Lord thought with detached amusement. _'that even if someone found out about the password, they wouldn't be able to remember it.'_

The Master waited until the brunet was ready before moving inside, the Lord following directly behind. The elder male waited till the door slid closed before clapping his hands. The action caused the room to be full of light and it was then the Lord choked out a gasp. Lying upon one large pallet were two figures. A petite. pink clad woman, whose face was surrounded with many long, curly chestnut tresses and bearing a serene expression upon her face......and alongside her.....was a _boy_....no....a **_man_** with......silver hair....long silver hair....

"It can't be....he....he truly has returned...."

..........................................................................................................................................

Riku chewed his lip lightly in thought, his eyes unconsciously turning back to the comet, which was the first glyph he saw at the very beginning, before he even knew its purpose.

"Hmm. I guess I'll start with the comet then, since I saw that one first," Riku said more to himself than the others behind him. He slowly raised his black gloved palm over the symbol, pausing for one moment to take a breath before slamming his hand down, hard against the tree trunk. Riku at once felt nothing, then slowly he felt a burning within his loins, which rose from his hand to that of his brain. A crackling jolt erupted within his mind and all he could see, hear and feel was the crackling heat of flames scorching his body. A pair of cat like eyes flashed into his vision and then he felt something jut through his stomach. He stared down in horror to see a silver blade protruding from his chest. The light suddenly turned to darkness, and it was in that moment Riku screamed out in agony, his nerves burning as if caught on fire. Tears sparkled beneath his eyelashes and as he opened his eyes and mouth in a soundless scream, sea green clashed with glowing aquamarine. Riku's face paled and let out an earth-shattering roar of pure agony as he felt the blade move from within him before being roughly wrenched from his side, his crimson life splattering upon the floor.

Blood dribbled down the side of his cheek as he dropped to his knees panting heavily. His eyes bulged in muted horror, barely aware of the shadow which stood above him.

His voice felt like it was clogged in his throat, causing Riku to hack out thick clotted blood upon the wet floor, the action using up the last of his energy.

'what happened.......why.....am I in....pain.....?'

It was getting considerably harder to breath....to think......to live...

His vision fazed and as he felt his body collapse within its own pool of blood, his useless Keyblade falling from his lifeless fingers. As he felt his eyes threaten to close for the final time away from the nightmare of blood and absolute pain, a warm green light enveloped him, barely hearing words, another had spoken.

..........................................................................................................................................

Mako eyes glinted in pure sadistic delight as he raised his bloodied Masamune higher into the air, his green healing materia shining within the darkness. "Cure 3," he whispered darkly, in a low tenor. Its power caused the owners long silver hair to whip about him until the spell had been finally cast. A sinister smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. Green mist dispersed into the air, surrounding the wounded figure and seeping into his wounds. The swordsman a moment to stare at the fallen weakling in minor distaste, his eyes ever glowing within the darkness. Seeing no movement from the healed teen, the dark clad warrior roughly wrenched the silver haired chin upwards with a gloved hand, taking a sadistic moment to gently wipe away the trickle of blood from Riku's chin and stare into his face.

'Pah...Only a child..'

It took little realisation on Riku's behalf to realise that he was alive, as a dark figure lifted the Keyblade warrior into the air and threw him across the floor. Riku's green eyes became wide and alert with anger and surprise, as he stared around his surroundings for the first time. He was lying in a gigantic ring of fire, the flames hot and unyielding against his back lighting up the black sky and ground in a flay out colour.

'A battle arena....' His eyes suddenly sharpened at the dark figure standing beside a pool of blood. Clad in a black leather trench coat that flapped in the wind and silver armour, Riku laid their in awe. Long silver snake hair glinted with the shades of the fiery flames that danced in the air, sliding down the warrior's shoulders and waist to meet his leather clothed thighs. But what enthralled the flaxen haired teen was the man's alabaster skin which seemed to glow across the distance, and his features....

This man bore a wicked expression upon his face, and seemed to have all of his keen attention upon the slick crimson droplets which marred his black leather boots.

Riku's eyes fell down to the extraordinarily long sword, coated in blood. His blood.

Riku's eyes narrowed in fear as he stared down at his chest surprised to find the place lacking of a mark even though his yellow top was coated with wet blood.

'It was him who attacked me........' Riku thought, remembering the green light as he fell to the floor. '.....and healed me....?'

His hand fisted against his chest dawning upon him before he even looked down at his hand.

Riku's eyes widened, sitting up in an instant._ 'Where is my Keyblade?'_

The swordsman's eyes flickered towards the movement of the other individual, his eyes emitting a eerie light as he held his katana at ease, as if examining the multitude of ways he could cross the stretch of distance and pierce the boy back on Masamune.

The warriors both stared at each other. Riku felt too scared to respond, the lack of weapon leaving him vulnerable, while the other warrior watched within the darkness amused, yet watchful of the young stranger. As Riku mind had countless things he wanted to ask. Who was this man? Why did he try to kill me? Then heal me? However just as the Keyblade teen was about to speak, the long silver haired swordsman gave a crooked smile before vanishing right before Riku's eyes.

'He disappeared.' Riku gasped out in surprise, staring in bewilderment at the now empty spot.

But before he had the chance to comprehend the unexpected phenomenon, black mist surrounded him. Rising to his feet in alarm, the silver haired teen felt the fine hairs on his neck rise in warning, and before his inner intuition could warn him, he felt himself pulled backwards by his hair into a firm body lock, knocking the breath out of him.

"Let go of me!" Riku yelled, fighting against the arms that locked onto his throat and waist.

The swordsman couldn't help but smirk at the child's feeble attempts to get out of his vice hold.

"I like to _play_ with my toys before I _dispose_ of them," the attacker chuckled, sustaining his grip on the squirming individual.

The Keyblade fighter paused mid struggle, trying to comprehend his enemy's words. "Is that why you healed me, to prolong my torture?" Riku all but growled, pulling his head backwards to head butt his attacker, pausing his move as the older fighter painfully squeezed his neck.

__

"Ugh-ahh..."

The swordsman chuckled, tightening his grip upon the teen as his struggling relented, as his goal changed from escaping to keeping a steady oxygen supply.

The dark, silver haired fighter watched in amusement, studying the boy closer, mildly curious at the colour of the boy's hair and familiar glint of his aqua toned eyes. He decided to voice out his curiosities.

"....what is your name boy?" the swordsman asked, bending his head down to the side of Riku's ear, seeing the pale green eyes gaze uneasily to his side.

"Speak honestly and I might delay the time of your demise..."

Riku, although hating to consort with the attacker's wishes relented his pride to save his life. "Ri..Riku.." the teen all but gasped as he felt the vice like grip clench slightly loosen against his neck.

The swordsman paused in thought, looking in the distance beyond the burning flames. "Riku? I know of no Riku...." he thought out loud with a shake of his head.

"Why are you here Riku?" the swordsman asked mockingly, loosening his grip on teen to kick him to the ground. Riku gasped out loud in pain as his head landed on the floor, chipping a side tooth on impact.

"Do you seek your own death?"

Riku shuffled backwards eyeing the long sword that was strapped upon the swordsman's back. "I come to search for the epitaph and find....." Riku paused as he thought of Odin's words. '**_I want you to acquire Death's form. and free them from the darkness....._**

"Then....you...must be....." Riku said, his eyes paling dramatically. _'This is the guy I have to fight....Oh sh...' _His thoughts froze as he heard the quiet ominous voice of his attacker.

"........I am known throughout many worlds as different things..... _A lab specimen. A hero. A god. An executioner. An angel trapped within the fall of man. A tainted demon._.....Each connected to one tie...Mass slaughter..._Death has always been my speciality..._"

Riku did not know how to respond to speech like that, yet his thoughts were silenced as another voice entered the arena, dripping with coldness and malice.

_ ****_

"Leave child.......I know what you want.....you won't take him. You will die before my son will be taken away from me.''

Riku's head turned left and right to find the source of the voice, unsure whether he was hearing things or not.

**__**

"Introduce yourself my son, to your next victim."

"I am **_Sephiroth_**. The epitome of death; my own lord and master..." the swordsman said with a formal bow before moving back into position

'Sephiroth?!?!'

Riku stood up.

Riku's face drained dramatically at the name and the dark voice which crept within his mind, remembering Mickey's earlier words, and the surprise strike to his chest, before he even realised he was being attacked.

'Sephiroth....he was once known for being one of the most greatest fighters of this universe."

'Die foolish boy.'

And with the angered exclamation as Riku's only warning, Sephiroth slowly drew his blade and in an instant he was gone. Riku's eyes widened in horror once more as he felt the dark smoke surround him once more. Learning from his earlier mistake, Riku dived to his right as he heard the sound of Sephiroth thrusting his Masamune blade towards him. However, Riku unfortunately didn't anticipate the length of the blade and cried out in pain as he felt the sword barely graze his left side, causing him to flinch as the fine streak of red oozed down the side of his tattered yellow top.

Leaving no time to stare at his new injury, Riku ducked just in time to dodge a fatal slash to his head. Sephiroth chuckled in amusement to himself as he drew back his blade, before pivoting around to take another slash at Riku's face. The silver haired teen stumbled back in surprise and pain, as he cradled the side of his face, where crimson blood slithered down the side of his cheek.

"Damn you," Riku seethed, as he watched the long haired swordsman smile sweetly in response before lunging forward for another strike. Riku all the while barely dodged and rolled to evade Sephiroth's long blade, as it plunged once again into the floor, inches away where his head once lay. Rolling quickly to his feet and wincing as the flames licked his bare arms, the teen was once again aware of the barrier of flames keeping him locked within the ring with the skilled swordsman.

It only took a blink to be next gained surprised by an unexpected kick to his face forcing him across the battle arena and onto the other side of ring.

What repulsed him most was the sound of his evil laughter, and the sound of his heavy footsteps as they slowly made his way to his form. Wincing in pain, Riku struggled to his feet once more, his face tired, yet his eyes still held the fire of his spirit. He refused to give up.

"I can't fight him weapon-less.....I need to find my Keyblade...." Riku panted, the mere mention of the mythical blade caused it to magically summon into his right hand, while his other cradled his wounded chest..

****

"Stop my son."

Sephiroth paused in his advance immediately, his sword instantly being moved back into his sheath as he resumed a stoic position, his face lacking emotion. However what interested Riku most was how the swordsman had his head raised upwards....

****

'Like I said....You will never win boy....'

'Look above.....'

Riku paused, confused at the sudden break of battle. "What the-" he muttered, as he rose his head to gag in surprise at the pink bulbous mass which shadowed the whole arena.

"-Fk?!?" His pale eyes widened in disgust with the surprise of seeing a tentacle waving above his head, thick slime glinting off its tip.

Impudent boy!

Riku who was unable to speak, watched as the slimy mass of tentacles and grunge suddenly dropped downwards landing with a disgusting squelch to the ground. At eyelevel, the monstrosity looked far smaller than it did when it loomed over the teen's head. Sephiroth all the while stared at the mass, and if Riku weren't so caught up in his amazed horror at the new 'creature', he would have noticed the swordsman's glazed expression. Riku all the while stood amazed, trying not to gag at the same time as he watched the mass of slime turn, as two long purple tentacles extricated themselves from the centre of the blob, rising upwards in a spiral before falling down lazily at the creature's side. Then with a flick of the purple limbs, the blob shuffled around slowly, its movement causing loud and disturbing sucking sounds as the pink ball struggled to turn itself around. It was then Sephiroth rushed towards it side, and for a split second Riku had the feeling that Sephiroth was about to attack 'it' as he attacked him earlier. He surely wouldn't blame the blood thirsty swordsman, for Riku couldn't help but feel a rather uneasy aura emanating from the creature, his fingers itching around his blade to rid himself of the abomination before him. However, it seemed that Sephiroth was actually _helping_ the creature turn around. It was when it was fully turned around that Riku gasped. Beyond the pink bulbous form and the dancing tentacles, was a humanoid face, which looked vaguely feminine albeit its unnaturally blue pallor. Two long slits of garnet blinked from beneath white eyelashes. Its thin purple lips looked like they were structured lower on her chin than that of a normal human, giving her a spine-chilling appearance as a snake like tongue crept from beneath the folds. A small dark pink mass of foam-like substance huddled above the creature's head, and it only took a few seconds for the silver teen to realise that it was not an ugly hairpiece but a.....

'A brain?!? I think I'm gonna be sick...' Riku thought, his face turning green.

Yet what he saw next paled the image of the alien woman's face, were the actions of Sephiroth that caused his jaw to slacken in horror. He blinked, thinking that it was a mind trick from losing so much blood, as he watched legendary swordsman move to stand before the 'thing,' before falling down on one knees. Luminous Aquamarine were eyelevel with glowing red. It was then, the _impossible_ happened. Bile threatened to rise up in Riku's throat, as Sephiroth bent his head to crush his lips against the pink blob monster.

'$&&?!?!?'

The teen was unable to choke up a groan of disgust as the swordsman's pinkish tongue crept out and latched upon the alien's black slug like appendage, sucking as if he were a child in the arms of his mother. However, Riku knew very well that Sephiroth was no infant, and the actions he was doing on that _thing_, were far too erotic for his young adult mind, and plainly downright wrong. Sephiroth paused in his kiss and pulled back slowly. Purple saliva dripped down his lips and chin, causing Riku to turn his head away, while Sephiroth licked off the residue before rising to his feet, his eyes on the alien all the while.

'What the hell is this?!?.......I expected a fight......not sexual alien fantasies.......'

"No way..." Riku shuddered again in disgust. _'I did not see that....' _he thought in denial as he looked at the relationship between the mutated alien looking thing, and the dangerous silver haired swordsman stroking the monster's face adoringly.....and then he saw the 'pink brain' again.....

'I am in a nightmare.....'

Red eyes turned to the younger silver haired fighter, as if sensing the Riku's disgust towards the swordsman and itself.

****

"Enjoying the view, boy?" The alien asked snidely, as she gently pushed Sephiroth out of her vision, so that she had a full on gaze with Riku.

"N-n-n.-no..." Riku replied uneasily, instantly recognising the same snaky feminine voice that filled the room earlier.

"Wh-what....are you.......?"

The alien turned her face to the swordsman standing beside her, one of her tentacles seductively stoking the lapel of the silver haired warrior's trench coat.. **_"Sephiroth?"_**

Sephiroth's eyes seemed dazed, as he spoke the words with detachment, not even looking at Riku as he addressed him. "Her name is Jenova...My _mother_."

'Jen-....' Riku balked, his eyes growing wide at the final word the swordsman spoke. .

"why.....no....that's just....incest.....no....gah..." The silver haired teen shook his head, unable to get rid of the images of Sephiroth and Jenova from his young, yet imaginative adult mind...... 'His mother....it's not possible....they look....nothing alike.....and......ugh.....'

_ ****_

"Sephiroth is a very special son to me. A perfect angel of death. He is mine to do what I ask of him....he is my puppet to control for all eternity....And no-one is taking him away from me," the alien all but growled, raising one of her appendages to tap the dark clad swordsman on the shoulder, causing Sephiroth to turn to her attention. Jenova turned her head and started whispering into her son's ear, every once and her while, her tentacles flicked and snapped across the floor.

Slowly enough, a smile soon crept upon Sephiroth's face. "Yes mother... he is a human traitor.......and a weakling....." he mumbled, nodding in agreement to the alien's words.

****

"And you know what we do to human traitors, don't we my son?" Jenova pressed on, all the while giving sinister looks towards Riku, who did his best not to appear fazed at how the pair were plotting his demise.

The swordsman nodded in understanding as he brandished his sword from his sheath once more. "Yes mother..."

****

Goodbye boy......and die a bloody death.......

Sephiroth's eyes glowed once more and his face went suddenly blank. Then in an instant, he teleported once again in a flair of long black feathers.

Riku tensed, bring his Keyblade up in a block as he felt Sephiroth's presence materialise before him, and the long thunderous Masamune crashing over his own blade. Sephiroth smirked in amusement as he leapt back gracefully and then charged once again under the encouragement of his mother whose tentacles leapt up and down in the excitement of battle.

****

Kill him my son.......kill him swiftly.......

Hurry and finish him my fallen angel.........

The two silver haired warriors both wore identical expression as they fought, their blades clashing and parrying, yet more often than not Sephiroth managed to penetrate Riku's defences and slice the teen's torso. Riku's chest heaved in pain, his yellow top looking like it had seen better days, as its tattered fabric somehow managed to stay upon its owner's scratched and bleeding form. The battle continued on, and it seemed to Riku that he was barely attacking, as all his time was taken up upon defending from the extraordinary long sword, not wanting to experience being impaled on the blade again.

__

'He is too close........I need to get some distance........and I am desperately in need for a healing spell...' Riku planned out, all the while dodging and blocking the vicious fights from his silver haired enemy, each of his moves with the intent to kill.

As Riku fell to the ground from a vicious kick to his side, the young warrior had the fleeting thought of using his 'flip attack' to stun Sephiroth and at least get an attack in. But the image of the idea fell from his mind as his eyes caught upon the long sword blocking his strike, and piercing through his chest as he somersaulted upwards. Deciding to roll across the floor, Riku heard the reoccurring clash of metal above his head, as Sephiroth's blade followed his defensive movements, slicing a few silver hairs from the top of his head. All the while, Jenova continued to chant and exclaim out profanities or shriek out in joy as the fight progressed on. Getting enough distance from the swordsman to get back to his feet, Riku ran as close as he could to the flames of the barrier, giving him as much distance away from Sephiroth as possible and enough time to summon a quick yet weak cure spell to his wounds.

**__**

'You cannot save him'

'Death will come to you swiftly.'

'In the darkness...No-one will be able to hear you scream...'

'You will become another puppet to me.'

'you will submit to me...'

Riku's face grew hateful at the words Jenova implied, and if she was going to treat him like she did her 'son'...

"No way!" the silver haired teen spat, as he rose his Keyblade to eyelevel and moved into a fighting stance getting ready for Sephiroth to come after him.

****

Show him your power my son!

The swordsman paused in his advance, his eyes luminous within the darkness. "As you wish mother," he said softly as he dropped his stance.

Riku paused, unsure what was going on, but he had an apprehensive feeling that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

Sephiroth's smile grew absolutely wicked as he sheathed his sword and placed his hands out before him in prayer. The words were quiet, half audible to Riku who was standing safely away, ready for whatever attack the swordsman was attempting to summon before him.

As his eyes were glued to Sephiroth, Riku was not aware of the pale lilac mist that slowly formed around him, moulding into dancing glyphs before penetrating into his body, unknowingly sucking the energy from its victim.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed, his sombre voice rising to the finish of his chant.

__

"Sin Harvest...."

Then there was silence....

Riku blinked, looking around him to see what monster Sephiroth had unleashed, yet there was no sign of anything..... However the swordsman was smirking at him, as if he still was in control of the fight.....

It was then Riku felt it, and before he had the chance to realise what had occurred, he felt himself collapse to his knees.

"What the?"

"You sapped my energy.....?!?" Riku gasped, trying to get to his knees with difficulty, his fingers barely able to hold the Keyblade in his hands.

Sephiroth chuckled, with quickly turned to dark laughter, his shoulders quaking at his sides as if he had enjoyed a secret joke. Shaking his head to compose himself, the swordsman wiped away at the platinum bangs which crossed his vision, before drawing out his katana once again.

****

"Excellent my son...." Jenova cackled, her tentacles slapping across the floor in uncontrolled ecstasy. **_"..Finish him!!!!!!!"_**

'Oh shit.....I need to heal myself quickly...' Riku thought in alarm, as he began to administer the healing spell from his Keyblade, a blur or black and silver surrounded him.

"Cur-aAGHH!" Riku screeched out, his eyes suddenly going blank at the familiar excruciating pain that filled his mind and soul.

".....Deja vu....." Sephiroth chuckled in sadistic enjoyment as he jutted the blade further into Riku's torso. "But this time.....we aren't playing......"

The Keyblade blade clattered to the floor, his eyes bulging. Red blood trickled down the side of the teen's mouth, pooling upon the floor from his wound. White tears trickled down the side of his face......

"N-no...."

Riku was far too gone to hear the sadists words, the images surrounding him fading away into a mass of shapes and colours. Of red and black flames, and platinum silver...

'It's all over...I failed...'

Blue eyes looked down at him from above, in a shaft of beaming light....

'Sora...'

Riku's eyes glazed over as he felt himself falling backwards, his eyes fading to Peridot as his soul fell into darkness....

.............................................................................................................

Oh no! Poor Riku! The fighting scene brought back my own memories when I fought Sephiroth in the Coliseum at L49, and lets say I didn't even manage to get his HP bar to budge, and I was killed within 45 seconds of hearing the One Winged Angel theme.

sweatdrop Come on! I can't be the only one who had a quick and somewhat embarrassing defeat with Sephiroth on my first try... (And I thought that I was good at RPG games. pouts)

Anyway, back to this fic. I assume that a few of the readers will be confused with the storyplot considering characters which have yet been revealed.

To condense this chapter down...This is so far what has happened.

Sora has entered Twilight Town, and met the black feathered witch with amber eyes, Ultimecia AKA villain from FF8. He is on a journey to find Riku, and Donald and Goofy. Yet at the same time, find out what his true purpose is, and the secret of the black cloaked unknown with brown hair.

The Lord and Master. They are in the dimension of the unknowns. The Master is the red clothed unknown who is connected to science and pure evil. The Lord however is cold and distant, yet is far from heartless, like what is expected characteristic of his dimension. He is confined and isolated among his world and seems to bear a past with the traitor and a dislike for the 'Master' .

The traitor....nope...it is not an original character. The brief written description may give you a hint of who it could be..... dare to guess?

As for the prisoners... I think my description is easy enough to know who they are... and as for the last line that the Lord quotes.....that connects to the traitor.

The Lord's identity will be revealed in the next chapter.....(which may not surprise some of you).

As for Riku's fight....what do you expect....Sephiroth vs Riku. Advanced superhuman vs young human boy. As for the Jenova scene.....yeah.....I was disgusted to at the thought of what Seph did......but it adds to the narrative......and all will be explained in the future chapters....

One thing though. Don't worry Riku fans...he isn't dead...well not yet anyway......

...............................................................................................................................

What do you guys think? Could you please review so I know that you guys are still reading. I look forward to reading your reviews. It seems to me that a lot of my favourite fanfic authors have not uploaded recently.

One question...Do you think this chapter is too long? Or do you like it that way?

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

You can contact me through 


End file.
